Girls of Partway Cafe
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: When I stare at the elderly abandon cafe known as Partway cafe, I gulped hard as my heart beats rapidly. The terrible memories I see and know makes me see nothing but shadows sadly. I then understand clearly as I walk inside, I am dead. This might be sad, but we all know that danger lurks even after death comes to us. From sins like pride and lust, we will fight and find Utopia.
1. Chapter 1

I hope people will like this new story! Kaoru and Mori are taken. Kyoya and Mitsukuni are still open.

A story about love, tragic moments and much more genres to come

Chapter one: Haunted Cafe

"Good morning, Kyoya! I hope you have a great day."

In a magnificent place where many rich and famous people come to study the arts, the sports and much go to the one and only Ouran Academy. A boy was dancing around the room like a ballerina on steroids and the boy with black hair glanced up at him and wondered what in the hell is he so happy today?

"Tamaki, you seem very happy today," said a brown boy from behind.

"I am, Haruhi! Today is such a wonderful day, because I have a great idea for the week off."

"What is it?" Haruhi asked curiously with a smile.

"We shall be spending a week in abandon café where we shall make plans for it to be our own café!"

Kyoya stared at him idiotically and wonders how he met him in the past of their childhood. But Tamaki only paraded around the empty room with a freakishly tall boy, a small boy and two boys who looked much alike. They have seen him dancing when Kyoya finally stopped him and asked why they need a café when they are perfectly doing just fine. Tamaki said that not only will they get more money; they will meet sorts of people.

"Just imagine all the ladies we will impress with our charm," he said blissfully. "We will obviously need many roses and lots of various cakes for the customers!"

"Yay!" The small one cheered. "We could have cake, cake and more cake!"

"Hold it, everyone," Kyoya rained in their joyous parade. "I highly doubt we need a host café, and it's obvious that-"

"But we'll get paid, like, a whole bunch!" Tamaki add with tears of fakeness, but nobody could tell if they are or not.

Kyoya brought out his cell phone and started dialing some numbers for construction workers to destroy the old café.

"Tamaki-senpai, what was the name of the old café?" the twins asked curiously.

"Partway Café," He replied with a smirk. "I also heard that it happens to be very…_haunted_!" He seemed to be scared when he said his last words.

He made sure that the word 'haunted' was eyre and terrifying for everyone. But Haruhi seemed to be a little upset. When Tamaki asked in his manly tone what has upset Haruhi, she looked up to him with a very angered face.

"Ugh, you stupid idiot!" she insulted right at his face. "My mother and I go to that café when I was little, and you just go and…and plan to destroy it? I hate that! I hope you never have that dream come true because it happens to _be_ haunted!"

Tamaki felt like those words she had said stabbed his heart like an arrow hitting its target without a hitch.

"It is haunted?"

"Yes! And I know this because…ugh, it's not even worth telling you guys! I'm going home now. Don't follow or even call me."

She storms off the music room and slams the door with great might that it shook the whole room, which slam event, made the lights flicker a little but kept its bright light glowing. Kyoya listened to the whole conversation and only smirked at this.

"She'll get over it,"

_This is a bad idea. If Kaoru is thinking what I'm thinking… Hikaru turns his glance to Kaoru and they both smirked. _

"But there is a bad side to this," Kaoru said first.

"If you haven't read the newspaper, it says that the Partway Café is over ninety-nine million yen."

Kyoya suddenly dialed his cell again to recall the constructors, he wanted to cancel and he hung up the phone.

"Nooooo! Don't do this-"

Suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru started attacking Tamaki by kicking his ass.

"How could you be so sinful? This is Haruhi's only favorite place that she gets to see memories about her mom!"

"It is true, Tama-chan. Right, Takashi?"

"Yeah,"

The twins walked away and left Tamaki all alone on the ground, beaten up like a piece of trash. The small boy and the tallest one looked down on him and could tell he is knocked out cold. Kyoya finished his call and told everyone that the constructors are not going to destroy Partway Café. But then they heard a silent sigh of relief, when they looked at the door, it was creaked opened but was shut.

When Takashi went up to the door and opens it, the person who was spying on them was gone. How could that person disappear so quickly? Maybe…ninjas?

"Who was it?"

"That was a girl, but she just disappeared."

"What do you mean by that? How can a person do that?"

"Maybe…it was a ghoooooost?" Someone said negatively but dark voice from behind.

Tamaki suddenly screamed because a boy with a dark cloak and a creepy aura of darkness scared Tamaki and he fled away from the boy. Tamaki hides behind Kyoya who seems irritated at Tamaki to be so afraid with him even though he does seem dark.

"Did you know that the Partway Café has been burned down years ago? Killing about everyone in the café and no survivors are reported."

"Oh, god! He's been spying on us…"

The dark boy took out what looks like an old newspaper that seems to be ancient by the condition it is in. The twins took it and the boy goes back to the dark room from way behind the end of the music room, he opens it to show red eyes peering out of the room to stare at the Host boys who seemed frighten. The two boys gave the newspaper to Kyoya who examines the front page.

**Partway Café destroyed! No survivors reported.**

"Guys, it says that the Partway Café has been destroyed years ago. And look at the pictures of these people."

Everyone looked at the front page to see many people with smiling faces but knew that they have all died a tragic death that God should have stopped but could not. But the big pictures of them all were five girls.

"Why do they have the biggest picture, Kyoya-senpai?"

"These are one of the people who opened Partway Café…"

That is when the newspaper flew out of his hands and hits a light pink wall with great might. When they looked out of the window, they saw some dark shadows with glowing red eyes that they could see right through their souls. One of them smiled and disappeared with one puff of dark smoke.

"I'm going to guess that's them…"

"Yes, Hikaru, it's them."

That is when Tamaki screamed the most girlish scream that even Haruhi could hear it, and she is only at her house! She wonders what that was as she prepared some food, but she carries on making the food. Haruhi took out a cup of red water, which looks more like…

"Okay, one cup of AB blood," She reads the cook book, as she pours the AB blood. "Then five fingers and a cup of blue eyes from children."

She sings a loving harmony which sounds like Pop goes the Weasel.

T.B.C

_The past is something we want to forget, but we cannot for it is either our memory or our sin._

_It is something we all cherish or wish to banish_

_May the odds be forever even in this dark tale_

Name & Nickname

Age:

Past (full description):

Why she joined the Partway Café:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Looks:

Wears

What does she do: (There is now 1 job to do: the manager)

Birthday:

Fear:

Hobbies:

Nationality:

Blood type:

Pairing:


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your OCS!

Please review and like this story with your friends!

Chapter two: Girls of Partway Café

* * *

"So…this is the place…"

Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Mitsukuni looked up from the ancient newspaper which was starting to fade away with some lettering and the picture of the cafe. The café walls are all burnt in an ash brown color, some of the windows are broken and the door is wide open. They fear to go inside, so they stand across the way to hear a crash from behind. Kyouya said it was just a piece of wood from the ceiling that fell to the ground.

"I remember this place, Hiyori Mizuhana was in there!" Kaoru realized in shock.

"I don't remember her,"

"Oh, my god, Hikaru! You can be so pathetic with friends."

"Let's go inside,"

So they went inside the spooky café that once was filled with many customers who enjoyed their time listening to music and eating tasty treats. It is also known for being a bar and entertaining clubhouse for teens or adults, even elders! The place smells of burnt polish, dirty wood and dust, the scent was revolting to make one of them barf. Then, they heard a gust a wind blew across their ears. _What was that? I thought I heard someone…say something to me! _

"What are you guys doing here?" said a voice from behind.

They all jolt up and turned around to see a girl with an orange colored sundress with long black hair that goes all the way until her mid back. Her eyes are dark brown and they are gazing into their fearing eyes, her hair has bangs that would easily block her eyes but an orange clip supports it from moving.

"Hiyori!"

Kaoru starts running towards her with wide open arms and a happy smile was what he has on his face, but when he tried to hug her, he actually went through her. He fell to the ground and the girl to around to face him; she looks at him with her dark brown innocent eyes as he starts to get up. She is small; perhaps she is the youngest girl. Kyouya scans the picture of the girl to see her profile; her age is fourteen, making her the youngest of the group.

"How are you guys?"

"Don't you remember me?" asked Kaoru, gazing into her eyes.

"I do, you're Kaoru! I haven't seen you in years, how long has it been?"

"I don't know…"

"Everyone?" she said quietly. "You all can come out now…"

"Ah, shit! I thought you guys were those…weird people who wanna take down our place!" grunted a voice from behind which sounded angry.

Mitsukuni turned around to see a girl with short dirty blond hair that one bang covered her right eye, only to show her left eye which is blue. He jumps back and he fell to the ground as she looks down at him with a bewildered face. That is when Tamaki screamed like a girl because behind was a girl with big green eyes and short blond hair with a fringe covering her left eye.

"Is Haruhi here yet? I'm hungry!"

Takashi was preparing to get out of here, but he looked behind himself to see a girl with waist long hair in a shade of caramel and silver eyes as she hugs her stomach. Takashi decided to put his hand in her stomach, when he did, his hand went through her like the others.

"Hey, that tickles!" she giggles as she fell to the ground, laughing like crazy.

Takashi took one look at her and suddenly collapse to the ground unconscious, that is when they heard a knock on the door. When it opened, the boys saw Haruhi wearing a black dress with black laces with roses on them. She wore a dark vial and black shoes that have cute red bows on them; she looked like a dark beautiful bride!

"Sorry, it took forever to make this ca-"Haruhi stop dead on her tracks when she saw the boys. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Umm…." was all they could say.

"Haru-chan, these are people who wanna destroy the place!" one of the girls shouted.

"Is that true?"

"N-no! I didn't want to demolish it; we wanted to see what it looked like."

This was a very unsettling moment for them all, the boys admired her dress and Haruhi blushed at them angrily for intruding her and everyone like this. Haruhi placed the chocolate covered cake on the table and went up to Tamaki first who was shivering because of her spooky expression that could make anyone freeze up.

"When I said I didn't want you guys to follow me," she hissed. "I mean it, and what do I get? I find you guys snooping around like hounds trying to find a bone, and you even made my friends unhappy with your presence!"

"Why are you even here? And why are you wearing a weird dress? What are you all of a sudden, a witch?"

All of the girls looked shocked and started to step back, Haruhi was fuming mad because her vial rises up to reveal her face and it was not a pleasant sight to see her angry.

"You're one to talk with questions that never got to be answered, here you are just snooping around the café that belongs to my mother and you think I'm a witch! Well, to be honest, I am a witch who's trying to make her friends alive again from a horrific accident. Now if you would excuse me, I have to save some _real_ friends."

Haruhi marched to her cake and the boys moved away to make room for her path, Tamaki looked down on the ground and he does not look anywhere else. His heart is breaking in pain for what she said and does not know what to think of this…. Haruhi took out a vorpal which was covered with small dabs of dry red stuff and starts cutting pieces of cake to everyone. She placed them on the table; the girls sat down and started to eat the cake with their fingers, eating piece by piece.

When they all finished, the girls started to glow an unfamiliar glow that starts to expand its glow into brightness that made everyone blind. The glowing dims down and the girls looked at themselves; they seem to look like before only something was different. Haruhi took out her hand and asked them to touch her, Hiyori gets up first and walked to her who was both worried and excited to see what is going to happen.

Hiyori placed her hand on hers and it did not go through, she is actually touching her! The other girls gasped and started touching things around them, whatever they touch was touched instead their hands going through.

"Haruhi, it works! You did it!"

Hiyori was going to give Haruhi a high five, but when she tried to slap her hand, it went through!

Haruhi gasped, "The formula didn't work! But I made sure I used the right ingredients…"

Hiyori looked at her hand and looks up to Haruhi with a smiled.

"It's fine, Haruhi. You can always try again."

Haruhi looked down upon herself and was wishing that she could have done better; Takashi was getting up and above him who looked down on him was the girl with big green eyes and short blond hair.

"Are you all right?" she asked the frightened Takashi.

Takashi only stared in her eyes that are see-through and could not explain this sudden feeling of fear. The girl only stuck out her tongue and moved away, leaving him to get up all by himself.

"Haruhi, what did you put in the cake?"

"I used what the book told me to put in, some AB blood with some human fingers…" from behind her, Hikaru and Kaoru started to feel sick. Kyouya gave them both some barfing bags and they start to vomit. "I also put a rat eye, a human eye...oh, and some of their hair. But I made sure to cut them up." Haruhi mentioned, making Mitsukuni starting to turn green and barf on his barfing bag Kyouya gave him.

"Maybe if met Him, he'll tell you."

"No way in hell I'm going to ask that bonehead freak! What has he done that made everyone happy?"

"Haruhi, aren't you going to introduce your friends for us?"

Haruhi looked at them who stood tall like soldiers to their boss, she turned to them with a smile and introduced each other them.

"Those guys are Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai,"

"What about the guy who's sulking in that corner?" Hiyori asked who was looking over Tamaki who sulked with all of his might.

"That's Tamaki…."

"Okay, I'm Rosalie; it's nice to meet you guys." Rosalie greeted kindly to the boys who smiled reassuringly to see that these ghost are not so harmful after all.

"I'm Michelle, just Mike is fine also. It's nice to meet you guys, why is Tamaki growing mushrooms on the ground?"

"STOP GROWING MUSHROOMS!" screeched Haruhi, making Tamaki fall deeper into sulkiness.

"And I'm Tawny; it's nice to meet you guys…even though we heard you guys are all a bunch of rich bastards by Haruhi." Tawny chuckled, flipping her shaggy dirty blond hair to reveal her right eye is hazel.

"What?"

Haruhi fell back to her ghostly friends, she was smiling innocently and Tawny looked at her as if she was a complete coward to just a bunch of guys. Rosalie was enjoying this and took a quick glance outside of the sun-shining world to see a man in a large clock and is carrying a scythe that has a skull on top of it and the name 'Death' written on it.

"Shit, He's here!"

The girls start running, but they went back to tell the boys to run away. When they asked why, Haruhi starts pushing them behind and they made it to a closet which they went inside to hide. Haruhi closed the door and the place became dark.

"IT'S-"Haruhi slaps Mitsukuni on his mouth to cover it.

"This doesn't feel so bad, I feel normal."

"Speak for yourself; you're sitting on my back!" Rosalie shouted at Hikaru.

"At least it's your back, I'm on the ground and everyone's sitting on top of me!"

"SHUSH!"

Everyone shut up and waited, they heard the door open and the small, dusty bell rings loudly to tell everyone that someone is inside. It went quiet, but then they heard footsteps coming closer to them…closer and closer until it stopped. Mitsukuni was crying madly and Haruhi is sweating fearfully, she hoped He would stop and leave. For five minutes, no noises are heard…but that was when they all heard footsteps dimming down and the person closed the door.

"Who was that?"

"The Reaper, the man who takes people down there…"

"Hell?"

"Yeah, he doesn't care who's good or bad, he just sends them down there."

Haruhi opened the door and all the girls stormed out, breathing uncontrolled because they never smelled so much male body odor before. The boys went out and Tamaki smelled himself, did he smell _that _bad to them?

"So you guys aren't going to demolish the café?" Tawny asked.

"No way, this place is your home!" Mitsukuni said.

"Thanks, guys," Haruhi thanked them. "I really appreciate it."

Tamaki and the boys went out the door and started to leave, Haruhi stayed behind and she turned to them with a smile.

"How much you guys wanna bet they'll die from a car crash?"

"Me!" Tawny shouted, raising her hand as high as she could. "I bet they'll get hit by a humongous plane!"

"Why would-"

Haruhi and the girls heard a huge screeching noise from outside and a massive crash was last heard; Haruhi smirked at Tawny who was turning dark red.

"Son of a-"

That is when they heard groaning voices coming from outside, Haruhi looked out of the window and saw the boys lying on the ground being covered with scarlet blood. _Like mother said: any friends that stick by me will die..._

Haruhi went to the door and open it, then the boys suddenly started coming inside, all of them were confused of what happened.

"Don't you guys know what happened?"

"No, what?"

"Touch that table,"

Tamaki looked at the burnt table that was still standing; he walked over it and touched it to find his hand going through it. Tamaki screamed like a girl and Michelle only chuckles darkly to this entertaining reaction.

"I'm dead!"

"Not just you, but Kyouya and the others are too."

"But-but-"

"Don't worry, once I make another batch of my Humanity cake, I'll make it better and you guys could try living for about…twelve or more days. Depends how much you guys eat, but you all have to stay undetected from society."

"Well, don't just stand there like monkeys!" Rosalie shouted. "Help us for the opening; the people will be here about seven or less!"

"What people?"

"Don't think just because we're all dead and this place looks broken doesn't mean we can't still work here." Haruhi said unbelievably.

"Um, yes?"

"What do we even do?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, the boys are all clueless.

"Waiter, I'm ready to order!" shouted someone from behind Tamaki.

"C-coming!"

Tamaki stumbles but stood tall to the man sitting down with the menu, the man dressed finely with a business suit with a leather briefcase on the table. The man wanted a chicken sandwich without any pickles; Tamaki wonders how this man is going to eat his sandwich if he is dead. But that did not matter because it was time for everyone to go silent because Hiyori took the small stage, the light is shining upon her and she goes to the microphone.

_It's been a while since we started this journey  
When we met, we promised forever, you and me_

_I would rather drown myself deep inside this most beautiful lie_  
_Throw myself away into this rotting ark where I'll sink in the tide_

_I must see you, but I can't see you! Please tell me: where did you go?_  
_I don't know the truth, but what can I do? Should I ask? I don't know._  
_This requiem. It calls from them. These birds with their wings torn apart_

The whole place was silent when they heard her sing, then they all started clapping excitedly for her magnificent performance. Hiyori bows gracefully down and leaves the stage, Tawny came out of the shadows and the whole place was going crazy. She laughs and starts sharing everyone some talented jokes that made even Hikaru and Kaoru started laughing at this.

Michelle called Kyouya over to the bar and told him to give some green martinis to the man with the green Mohawk. When he took them, Michelle forgot to tell him that those are flammable martinis because the guy with the Mohawk smokes a lot. Then she heard a huge explosion and looked down on the edge to see Kyouya on the ground with smoke all over his face.

"Umm…ops?"

"I hope I can talk to your boss someday," he grunted. "Because I'm sure he'll fire you."

"What? Boss Sasaki is a-"

"A girl."

Kyouya got up to see looking down before him a girl with wavy black hair that just falls past to her shoulders and dark black eyes that are really contact lens.

"Who's this?" she asked seriously, making a hard line on her natural cherry colored lips as she glares at Michelle.

"He's a newbie," she said. "He just died last night from a car crash."

Boss Sasaki looked down on Kyouya who gets up slowly and faces her; she looks up and down on him with a serious expression.

She took out her hand. "Welcome to Partway Café, I'm Bisetsu, the manager of the whole café."

Kyouya looked at her hand puzzlingly and then shook it to agree to this sudden meeting, but this could be something else. Maybe something more…

"Banshi!" called out a voice behind. "I need your help."

It was Tawny who was running really fast to her; she stopped and was bending down to take a breath first. She looked up at Bisetsu and asked her to fix this purple colored tie with multicolored polka dots all around it, Bisetsu smiles to her and starts to fix the loosen tie. But that was when from behind her hand she pushed a button and water squirted on Bisetsu on the face, making Tawny falling to the ground, laughing her head off.

"How…dare…you…!"

"Hey, would you like fires with that water?" Tawny squawked, laughing harder than before with the twins soon joining her.

Bisetsu growls furiously at the 'innocent' Tawny and was preparing to attack her when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her shoulder to see Kyouya giving her a small towel so she could dry her face. Bisetsu snatches it and starts wiping her face, hiding a small yet not noticeable blush crossing her face.

"Banshi got a crush! Banshi got a crush!" Rosalie and Mitsukuni chanted alongside with the twins and Tawny.

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH!"

"Uh-huh!"

"That's it! I'm going to bring out my certain…friend…"

Rosalie and Tawny looked at each other in shock; they seem to be afraid of what Bisetsu was talking about. Michelle lowers herself down so she could be unseen; Mitsukuni, Hikaru and Kaoru walked away and pretended that they have nothing to do with it. Bisetsu took both of them and starts dragging them on the floor to a small door as the both of them begged for someone to save them, but none of them did.

The three of them went through the small green door and it went quiet…that was when they heard many screams of laughter going on in the room! Tamaki, who was interested on this, goes to the door and looks through inside to see both of them tied up on a chair with hands tickling them!

"P-please, Banshi! Stop!"

"What?" she asked, pretending not to hear what she croaked "Did you say you want it higher? As you wish, Tawny!"

She pushed a green button twice and more hands started coming out of the ground and started tickling the both of them dreadfully. Tamaki took out his head and crept away, not wanting to join them in their tragic ending.

_**To be continued…**_

_Many of us prey the greedy God for dreams_

_Dreams that feel real but sadly it does not_

_These people want to fight God and see what he has got_

_What did they forgot?_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews!

Please keep reading if you like this!

Chapter three: Him

In the morning day where the birds are chirping loudly in the baking hot sun that shines everything in its path shows the one and only Partway Café in its ruins. The title on top is still holding up tall, with dirty yellow bold colors saying _'Partway Café' _with power and normality.

Inside the Partway café may seem just a boring place without any excitement, but there is a secret to this place. It is haunted; it was actually haunted by the owners of Partway café which are all girls. But now, ever since last night, there are new helpers out and ready to go and help their fellow costumers. Inside the basement upstairs where dust was everywhere and cobwebs form up in the ceilings, Tamaki and his friends are all sleeping in as the small circle light brightens the whole room.

"Ta-ma-ki…wake up…"

"I don't wanna wake up…!" he mumbled, moving away and started sucking on his thumb.

"Okay, let's do this the hard way…" she mumbles.

_SPLASH!_

Tamaki screamed like a girl because Haruhi poured a bucket of water on his face, it was not that much water, but he made such a big deal on how his hair could have been in danger. He is, in fact, a very vain person to think so confidently about his hair.

"Rise and shine, Suoh." Haruhi greeted with a smile to reveal her teeth.

"You-you can't say daddy's last name!" Tamaki shouted at Haruhi who grins deviously. "How could you ruin my hair? And how can a ghost get wet, I'm dead aren't i?"

"You are, "she clarified. "I just used special water from the mountains that I get once and a while. This water is melted snow from the Fuji Mountain, known secretly to witches for its great powers for sending sprits away or replenishing the soul of one's heart. They even clean a sprit, not like evil aura stuff, like when they stink like you do."

Tamaki stared at Haruhi who was grinning for her knowledge of being such a great witch, but that was when they both heard an odd groan…then two groans…then five loud, angry groans which did not sound too pleasant. When Tamaki and Haruhi looked to their left, they saw all of their friends pissed off because of the loud noise Tamaki created.

Haruhi leaves Tamaki and closes the door behind her, later hearing loud crashing noises and Tamaki yelping in fear from his host members.

Haruhi got down from the creaking stairs and saw Hiyori looking at an old book, she smiles to herself quietly and caught a glance at Haruhi. Haruhi walks over to Hiyori and she shows her an album of pictures that survived.

Picture after picture are one of the great times they spent together, from Bisetsu running around to catch Tawny from her pranks to her mother managing the whole café with little Haruhi by her side. Hiyori looks sad at her, but tries to reassure her with a caring smile.

"TAWNY, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…!"

"Problem, Banshi! You don't have hands…!"

Tawny was running around the whole café, laughing out loud as Bisetsu chases her down because Tawny was able to cut her hands and took them! Tawny held up the hands as prizes as Bisetsu growls angrily when she runs faster to her, Bisetsu jumps up in the air and landed on Tawny who passed out from the attack. Haruhi ran up to Tawny, took the hands and starts fixing Bisetsu who was grateful to have a companion who cared.

Michelle was at the bar stand when she saw all of this, she was just perfecting some martinis for tonight before everyone comes. Rosalie was controlling herself because ever since Tawny did that trick, she has been laughing constantly for about an hour.

That was when they heard footsteps from the stairs and saw the boys groaning in pain because they are all feeling pain in their backs, they never have slept on the floor before which made Tawny laugh like crazy.

"Where's Tamaki?"

That was when they all heard a loud thump coming down the stairs and the girls gathered around Haruhi who knew who it was. It was Tamaki, covered in bruises and his nose seems to be broken from one of the guys punching him to utter livingness.

"Shit, he looks worse than Tarzan,"

"Was that supposed to be funny, Tawny?"

"I don't have any jokes involving pretty boys being beaten up by more pretty boys…"

"I'll go tend to Tamaki; you guys are free to leave this place. I was able to break the dark charm that kept you guys from leaving here."

"Yes, I can finally go shopping!"

"Taw, you never shop!"

"Just kidding, guys. I'm gonna check out the skateboarding place and see if I catch some newbies. Any of you boys wanna come, but I must warn you that I can kick some serious ass."

"Ha, as if!" Hikaru mocks Tawny.

"Oh, is that by chance a challenge?"

"I'm going to go to the park with them and climb some trees!" Rosalie shouted loudly and became an airplane, running away.

"I'm going to pee!" Tawny suddenly shouted.

Bisetsu kicks her behind on the butt and Tawny fell down, "Don't say inappropriate sentences like that!"

Tawny starts to cry, "And I was going to teach you how to skate board like a boss…no more cookies for you, Banshi!"

"I don't even eat cookies, Takahashi…"

"Still, no cookies!"

It was decided that everyone will go to the park today, the sun was shining and the children laugh around with their friends as each of them chase another. Tawny was rigged up with her very own board with flames and a skull on the back; she did not wear a helmet and was preparing to challenge Hikaru. He did not know how to do it, but he is not going to chicken out now and make her win this round of their first fight.

Kaoru and Hiyori decided to take a walk together, hoping to avoid Hikaru and Tawny who will eventually have an argument on who cheated. Bisetsu went with Kyouya, not wanting to take any sort of participation with this.

Mitsukuni decided to talk a walk alone; he looks around himself to see nobody seeing him as he walked all alone in the concrete path. He saw a tiny pebble and tries to kick it, but his foot just kept going through the stone.

"New comer, eh?" said a voice behind.

Mitsukuni turned around to see nobody behind him, but when he turned his head back around, he saw a tall teenage boy with long black hair and wore dark glasses. He is bear chested and wore only pants; he seems to be like some kind of shirtless model.

"It happens, you just gotta focus on the object and it'll do the rest. It can help, and I'll let you in another secret," he bends down and Mitsukuni took out his ear to listen. "You can go inside a person for a period of time, but it'll make you feel weak in the process if you take too long. And, whatever you do, don't talk to the man without a face."

The mysterious man stands up and smiles to Mitsukuni for giving him information, Mitsukuni was about to say something when he heard something from the distance.

"Someone, call the ambulance!" someone shouted panicking.

"Someone's in trouble!"

"Let that guy be," the man said. "He's not going to make it, I seen it all the time. Come with me, we'll see his fate together."

The man walks away who wore no shoes and Mitsukuni follows, worried still about the person dying right now. Mitsukuni saw down below the hill to see an old man who wore a male kimono and seems to have a heart attack, but suddenly light was shimmering down upon him and sparkles of light start to go up. He saw one of them clearly to see him giving some clothes to some homeless people, the man explained that those are good deeds that he did before he died.

"He's lucky…he could've been 'those' people. You never know, kid."

"Wait, I didn't get your-"

But he was gone when Mitsukuni turned to look at him, Mitsukuni looked around him and he is no longer in sight.

"Where did he go?"

"Who?"

He turned to see a small innocent girl with black hair in pigtails and wore a yellow rain coat. Her eyes shined like black beetles as he gazes to her.

"Are you my brother?"

"No, I'm just a guy who's a spirit. Why are you covered in…dark shadows?"

"Hey, come and play with me!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to find my fri-"

The small little girl starts to weep and whine. He did not want to leave this poor girl alone who some reason has dark shadows roaming all over her, so he must comply with her request. She decided to play hide and go seek, if he wins the first round, he does not have to worry about her. She said she will hide and he must count to ten, once he is done, he goes to search for her and he must tag her on the shoulder to show he has captured her.

He agreed with the rules, so she transforms herself into nothingness and he heard footsteps fading away. He starts to count each number mentally, not needing to close his eyes for she is completely invisible which a disadvantage to his search is.

"Hey, I'm ready!"

Mitsukuni begins his search, his surroundings are difficult and he knows sadly that he must find an invisible girl. He wanders aimlessly around the green grass as the cool winds blew dead leaves around the park; he looks around the whole place and looks around the big oak tree that seems pretty ancient. He had a gut feeling that she was around here, he just could not see her until something caught in his eye, and a shadow of a little girl is shown. It is the little girl!

"Gotcha!"

"Ah! You found me, you found me!"

The girl transforms back, he could no longer see the dark shadows loaming around her body and she smiles happily to him. He won the game, he admit to the little girl that she is such an excellent hider and had a hard time looking for her. She could not believe it, she thanked him and confesses she played the game so much that it made her one of the best hide and seek players ever.

Mitsukuni asked her again why she had weird black things floating around her and she said she had them since she was in a car accident; a man with no face said she committed a sin of some kind and will eventually turn into a shadow. Mitsukuni looked up to see someone behind her; it was the boy with long black hair without a shirt who came back! The little girl looked behind her and she starts to bring out tears of sadness and joy, she leaps to him and gave him a huge hug. Mitsukuni was glad she found who could be really his brother, but it was sad that she created a sin that made her look like that.

The boy goes up to Mitsukuni and gave him a small punch on the shoulder, it was just a token of thanks for taking care of his sister while he took care of some business he must do. Soon, the boy took the little girl and they walked away together, hand-in-hand as a bright light blinds Mitsukuni suddenly and they are gone.

Meanwhile, Tawny is flying in the air and did a spin around the air as she dives down to the tunnel and spins around. Hikaru is hot on her trail to catch up, soon they were neck-and-neck together and one of them is going to win. But that soon changed for Tawny when she saw something from the distance, it was…

"Hikaru, we gotta get out of here!"

"What? Why?"

"Just follow me!"

Tawny sped faster and Hikaru follows, not sure of what is going on with her. Tawny was in a frantic position, she saw Him and things are not going to turn good if he catches her or him or the others. _I have to get the others before He does, but where the hell are they? _Tawny thought as she took Hikaru by the collar and they both turned to find Kyouya and Bisetsu together.

"Banshi, it's Him! He's coming right now; we gotta get out before it's too late!"

Bisetsu knew she was not playing one of her devious tricks on her, so she took Kyouya by the hand and they start to run as fast as they could. Soon, Hiyori and Kaoru are collected later from the fountain where they talked about their childhood together.

As much as Hiyori wanted to talk to Kaoru more, they knew they are in a dangerous situation and must leave right away. Soon, they all found themselves running away, but soon remembered Takashi, Mitsukuni and Michelle are not with them.

They have to find them fast, or else they will be in huge danger with Him. Where could Michelle, Takashi and Mitsukuni be in a time like this?

"Michelle, can I ask you something?" Takashi asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"That day you died, what happened? What happened when the whole place went on fire?"

Michelle and Takashi looked at each other; he wonders what had happened when she and all her friends were trapped in the café without a way out.

"What happened was it was another day like any other, I was making some drinks and Tawny was making perverted jokes at Boss Sasaki. Hiyori was preparing her first debut in the stage; she made the whole place fall silent in the tune of her smoothing voice. People were enjoying themselves and didn't have a care in the world…"

"Then what?"

Michelle continues on with her recorded tale, she said she suddenly smelt smoke coming from somewhere in the café. The sprinklers were not working and it was odd, Bisetsu said that they were in need of fixing so they had to wait another day for someone to come in. the odd smoke was still in her nose, she explained that she heard something inside the wine cellar and went to check it out. She said when she opened the door, fire was everywhere and she screamed.

Everyone started running to the doors, but it was closed and they could not get out. The windows were shut tight and no one could believe this was happening, she said they all went to Bisetsu who would know what to do. But she could not think of a plan, so she took her and everyone in a circle and just sang to them, hoping that they would calm down.

"And everyone died,"

Michelle nod, looking at the grey colored pathway with dried leafs lying around aimlessly without a care in the world as they are blown away by the strong winds. Takashi looks up the sky which oddly became dark grey as the white clouds became light grey and flew faster than ever.

"Michelle, who is Him?"

"He's the one who takes anyone to hell. You must've not listened to Haruhi when she was tending to Tamaki."

"He just takes anyone to hell?"

"Yeah, unless you solve these seriously impossible riddles, you might save your ass and not have to worry too much. The whole reason why everyone would run away is because of that, since nobody could solve them. Only Bisetsu knows them, but sometimes the riddles will change if someone solves all three of them, before he changed them because of Bisetsu when he tried to take everyone to hell!"

"What are they now?"

"No one knows because he would search a person and try making them do it."

"MICHELLE!"

When they both turned around to look who it was, it was Tawny and the others who are all running like lightning speed.

"HE'S COMING!"

"Ah, crap! Takashi, we need to go."

Michelle was starting to run, but Takashi suddenly picked her up and carried her in a bridal style which made her shock for the first time. Meanwhile, Mitsukuni was slumping around while he walked around the whole place like a worthless zombie, he did not know what to do with his dead life now. _People are going away like a snowflake; they just fall on the ground and disappear in the snow. How am I going to live like this if I just start to run and hide from this Him guy? _

Mitsukuni looked up the grey sky which did not have any feeling to it whatsoever; feeling left out and unwanted in the despicable world filled with people killing everyone and people stealing each other constantly. People started running away from the park, some passed through Mitsukuni as he walks away sadly to himself.

Then, he suddenly heard someone…someone was singing a song. But this song he heard, he could make it out and it was such as sad song that she sang. Emotions are filled in the sad tune, making his heart melt to the very core as he starts running towards this person who sang sweetly to the despairing song she sang.

_A long time ago_

_In a world so far below_

_A little fairy came to me_

_What could she really be?_

_The little fairy said…"I am your friend, can you be my friend?"_

"_But I don't know you," is what I said, and that was the end_

_She leaves me alone_

_Now I know I am alone…_

_**To be continued…**_

_As the hero saves the desperate princess from the dragon_

_He must surpass many riddles and face the dragon_

_Let us hope he do not go to the dungeons_

_And let us pray for his swift recovery_


	4. Chapter 4

Hope everyone liked the last one!

Please give this your loving support!

Chapter four: Maiden in Blood

* * *

Mitsukuni followed the sweet scent of some kind which led him to an old cherry blossom tree where the blooms bloomed in beauty and peace. The scent grew stronger as he walks around the cherry tree; he wondered who could be singing such a sad tune in a beautiful place?

But that answer came soon when he looked at a large boulder that was being used as a seat for a girl with shining blond hair that flew lovely in the harsh winds, her hair is very long and her eyes are covered with a blindfold that was pure white silk. Her clothes is a white colored dress covered in red muck that smelled fowl to Mitsukuni, but her beauty changed everything to him. He wanted to come closer to this girl, but he felt a hand touching his shoulder.

The girl saw him and looked up in horror, it was Him. He is the one who takes anyone to hell and never give a damn about it, the one whose face is a human skull with one bloody red eye in his left eye socket as he looks down to Mitsukuni who shivered in fear. The girl stared dully at Mitsukuni and Him; she did not know what was going on but seems not to care.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka," the demon said with a voice cruel and cold. "I am Him. I will take you to hell if you answer these three riddles."

Mitsukuni gulped hard, he was not the greatest when it comes to riddles and did not know what is going to happen if he failed miserably.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Uh…"

"Hmm?"

"It's quills," said the girl, taking his place. "I will take his place since he has no idea about riddles."

"Correct, young lady," the demon said. "The next one should be a tough one: What is the one thing people try to run but cannot?"

"Time…" she looked serious without the sight of her eyes, Mitsukuni watches from afar and his dead heart was stinging in some kind of joyful pain. What could this unknown feeling be as he stares at the mysterious girl?

He stares to stiffen and his jaw widens to make a frown or an angered face, but he still continues his riddles since she already beaten him twice.

"What has four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon and three in the evening?"

"First is a baby, later on an adult and later an elderly."

He really seemed angered because thunder clouds started thundering loudly in the dark clouds and the winds grew harsher than ever. But he just walked away with his hourglass in his hand that contained blue sand and something flew right pass the girl who has saved Mitsukuni. A raven landed on Him in the shoulder and He pets his pet on the head. The girl starts to walk away, no longer caring about Mitsukuni anymore.

"Wait, I didn't thank you for-"

"It doesn't matter, he'll come back again and next time…" she looks away, not wanting to say the rest to him.

"C-can I ask your name?" he asked nervously. "B-but you don't have to, if you're nervous!"

She did not turn herself around; she was very tall but nearly around his height with a few inches higher. She gave him a short glance and said her name is Alice.

"You're Alice? That's a beautiful name, my name is Mitsukuni. It's nice to meet you."

The girl took another glance at him who smiled to her kindly, but she just walked away without saying anything to him. And he never saw her again…that was when suddenly he was tackled by Tawny out of nowhere and they both collapsed to the grass.

"Are you all right? Did he hurt you? Say something! Blink if youuu can heeear meee!" she was right up on his face, making funny faces at him.

"Uh, Taw, I think that's a bad idea. Maybe if you give him chocolate, he'll be right as rain!" Rosalie suggested.

Bisetsu pulls Tawny away furiously, trying to see if Mitsukuni has any damaged parts from Tawny. But when she took one look at him, she could see him with hearts in his eyes and he was saying 'Alice.' Bisetsu did not understand this, Takashi took Mitsukuni and he was carried behind him. everyone looked up to the sky, seeing it starting to brighten up with the color blue and clouds of white spread around the world. Seeing it turning back to its original form, Tawny decided to go and challenge Kaoru for a battle, but Hikaru said he does not want to.

"Hey, it's obvious _I_ won that challenge! You just acted all scared like a bird, going all 'Oh, I can't do this, I need the great and powerful Tawny to help my stupid self!'"

"What did you just say, you bitch?"

Kaoru got into this and told Tawny that she does not need to show him she is better than him, she completely took it and Hikaru chuckles darkly to himself, not knowing that Kaoru meant it. That was when Bisetsu suddenly screamed in shock, when Hiyori asked what was wrong…she said that they are late for school. Everyone started to scream and they all just ran away in circles for no reason, when Kyouya stopped Bisetsu, he asked her why they are reacting so strangely.

"You don't understand this, Kyouya," she said, pulling him closer. "We're late and you seriously don't wanna know what happens next…if we don't make it in the next twenty minutes, we'll have to see Him."

"Wait, I thought-"

"No, you still don't understand…Him is the principal. Okay, you're dead and you're a teen. You think it's cool because you can't go to school, that's where you're wrong. He decided that he should make a school for all the dead students, and since we're in it, we might be in the chopping board."

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Rosalie screamed so loud that all the humans thought they heard something.

"Rosie, shut up! You're already dead!"

"Oh…I forgot."

"Guys, we could always call in sick, right?" Kyouya suggested.

"That's another problem; we can't get sick since we're dead. Worse of all is that he's like a Slender man in a game, he just stalks you and knows where to find you. In other words…game over. No wining situation whatsoever."

"Now we wanna go back living again," Hikaru and Kaoru said in union, holding together.

"It's fine," Hiyori steps in. "I know many secret passage ways to get in the school on time. Nothing to worry about…except maybe the smell."

"Oh, no way in hell I'm going in that place! No way, no how!"

"Okay, we'll see you next time…but Him will come and get you."

"On second thought, I'll go!"

"Where are we going?"

Hiyori points down near the street to see a sewer entrance that was opened, Tawny and Rosalie hid behind Bisetsu who was revolted to look at the sewer entrance which could save them from Him. So without thinking, they all walked over to it and started getting inside the disgusting maze of poop. Meanwhile, Tamaki and Haruhi are still inside the Partway café as she rubs some alcohol on his small scars. He winced in pain as she rubs it softly to his sensitive white skin, she chuckles darkly to herself and she was done.

He looked at himself to find many scars all over him; Haruhi said they will heal eventually in time. Tamaki asked Haruhi what day it is today, he wanted to try and start a conversation with her so time shall pass on without them knowing. Haruhi gasped and said it is Monday, meaning all of her friends should be in St. Bloody Mary right about now, Tamaki was obliviously bewildered about this and scratched his head. Haruhi took Tamaki by the hand and they suddenly started to run, she pulled him so hard that he could not run, only be pulled like a child from a crowd of people. Haruhi made it outside and ran even faster, making her black vial fly away into the gusting winds. Tamaki is wailing because he was flying and he did not like this as he starts jerking tears out of his eyes.

"You are all late," said a strict teacher who is standing in front of the ancient gates of St. Bloody Mary.

"Hey, did you know what we had to do, you asshole?" Tawny shouted at him as she steps closer to him. "We had to go in a revolting sewer and now all of us are shit! Literally, like shit! I didn't want to go to this retard school with that boneheaded fu-"

Bisetsu clasped her mouth and said with a nervous smile, "I apologize for her rudeness, please take her to the detention room for all I care, please just let us in…"

"Well," he said. "Fine, this will be all your first warning, just make sure I don't run into her again unless she's in detention."

"Will do, sir." Bisetsu said, bowing to him.

The man in a nice suit walks away, brushing his chestnut red hair away and straightens his sharp thin black glasses. Kyouya asks who he is and Bisetsu said he is the Art teacher named Mr. Akihito Nakamura who is very talented when it comes to art. All of them started to go inside the gates as they opened automatically, the school looked so terrible with all of the vines sticking out of the broken windows and all of the trash scattered around the beaten floors. When they all went into the school, they saw nothing but darkness and some broken lockers everywhere on the walls that have no wallpaper at all. Takashi still carried Mitsukuni with him, looking around to see if anyone is going to pop out of nowhere. Bisetsu said that everyone is going to follow them since everyone has the same classes, when Hikaru asked her what would happen if someone would try to skip a school day, she halt her steps and look at him with a grim look, which Hikaru finally understands the answer already.

Bisetsu is leading everyone to their first class together; the boys looked around nervously at this haunting place. The floors creaked with every step they take, that was when Hiyori looked to her left to see a large photo on the wall of the real people who went to this school before. She wonders if anyone else in this school went here before they died, but she shook off that feeling and goes to Kaoru who was next to Tawny. Soon, they all made it to one room where class is about to start, Michelle opens the door to see some people looking at them immediately as all of them walked inside.

"Ah, it seems you all decided to show up," said the elderly male teacher who was reading a text book to everyone. "Please all of you be seated, anywhere is fine. Now where was I…?" he resumes back to his teachings of Literature.

Once the bells from far away have finally reached to the school, all of the ghosts started running away so they all can go and enjoy the one subject they all love: Break. Tawny was the first one to break free out of the school, took a skateboard from the ground that laid there lonely to itself and started racing away.

"Tawny does love skateboarding," Kaoru admit to Hiyori.

"She does, that sort of makes her more like a boy,"

"Well, I bet since she's all boyish, she might not like caramel." he betted to Hiyori who starts going down the stairs from the entrance.

"CARAMEL!" Tawny screeched loudly and excitedly from the distance, suddenly they both could see her skating back to them and leaps up in the air. "GIMME MY CARAMEL!"

"Ah, shit." was all Kaoru could say when she was going to painfully land on him. She landed dangerously painful at him, chuckling deviously as she is on top of him as he sulks on the bottom.

"Where's me caramel, Kaoru?"

"I don't have any caramel, Tawny!"

"Oh…damn." she said, feeling sad she could not have her caramel.

She got up and walked away, feeling depressed about the fact there is not going to be caramel. Kaoru got up and looked at Tawny who was sadly leaving by herself, but he suddenly took her arm and said that he will try to find some caramel if she wants. Hiyori smiles softly, glad that he was able to do something sweet for the hyperactive Tawny. Tawny who could not believe her impressive luck suddenly tackled him in a large hug and she cried tears of sheer joy. Meanwhile, inside the old homeroom class was Michelle who was minding her own business as she admires the blossoming lavender plants that grew in the little pot with a small creak on the side of its light brown color. She smells the sweet nectar of its scent and inhales the divine smell; later on letting out the smell disappear when she breathes out.

"Hello," said someone near the door.

Michelle turned to see Mr. Akihito.

"Oh, hello, sir,"

"Do you like lavender plants?"

"Um, yes," she said uneasily. "They're my favorite plants."

Mr. Akihito is getting closer to her by each breathe she took; Michelle is starting to feel out of place…in danger with this man as he finally stops to her. Mr. Akihito is closer enough to nearly push her off the broken window, which is awfully too close for Michelle who tried her best not to look in his eyes. He starts to lean in; she could nearly smell his body odor and could not take it anymore. She pushed him away and starts running, he tried to grab her hair but it was too short for him to take. Soon, she found herself running through the corridors that lurked darkness at every turn; she franticly looked for a way out or someone to save her at the very least. Michelle took a hard turn to the right and found a dead end, she turned around to run somewhere else, but Mr. Akihito is right in front of her! He slaps her hard on the face and she collapsed to the ground, he got up top on her and was trying to take her hands to bind her.

"HELP ME!" Michelle screamed all of her might.

"Screaming isn't going to save you, Michelle," he slurred as he looks at her chest.

He took his right hand and starts to reach for her shirt, but that was when Rosalie suddenly came out of nowhere and with a bucket of water, she splashed it right on his face when he looked up to her. Mr. Akihito screeched in agonizing pain, Rosalie took Michelle and they both started making a break for it before he could see again. Michelle asked on the way what she used and Rosalie explained that she used Viper poison on the hot water, Haruhi said that if there is a ghost that can see you anywhere, others could use that stuff to the ghost, making them blind. Michelle asked where she got that stuff and she said she always carries some in her dark jean pockets for any sort of emergency. When they made it out of the school, they both panted for so much running they both did. Michelle looked around to see grass growing unruly around the ground, old pots shattered around the ground and a small mud puddle is near them. They are still near the school, just behind the school grounds where no one usually go to and looked up to see the sky light grey.

"Where are we?"

"Aren't we at the place we once met?"

"Huh?"

"This was actually the kindergarten section; we use to go to this school. I also met Haruhi here, even you."

"I don't really remember much, Rosie,"

"That's hurtful; I was the one who saved you from the fat bully who made fun of your hair. It was so cute, it used to be long until it reached you butt and you had both of your eyes showing! You even wore a cute pink summer dress with butterfly patterns around it, it was so cute!"

"I see…" she touched her slap mark on her cheek, it stings once she touched it, making her hiss in pain.

"That must've hurt like hell, huh?"

"Nothing much to worry about, Rosie,"

She could not say anything encouraging enough, she just wanted to disappear right know so she would not have to feel this uncertain pain that her friend felt. She looked behind Michelle and froze, she started running away and she seemed scared. Michelle watched her run away, confused and wondering why she ran away, but saw her giving her a peace sign…

"What happened?"

Michelle turned around to see Takashi standing in front of her, his eyes stern at the sight of her slap mark and he went closer to her. She did not know how to react to this suddenly feeling, her heart is jumping like crazy and it went to her throat.

"I…"

"Did someone hurt you? Tell me."

"It's nothing, just a mark, that's all."

Takashi felt a sudden pain in his heart, it started breaking more as he gazes in her painful mark that she was given by Mr. Akihito. How could this happen? He took his hand out slowly and touched her cheek; it is so cold when his hand touched her cheek. They both gaze in their eyes, her big green eyes gazed on to his dark eyes that glowed softly to Michelle. What was Takashi going to do to her? Her thoughts rapidly controlled her as he starts leaning down to her face, Michelle could not take this sudden pressure and collapsed in his arms.

* * *

**To be continued…**

_We all have a certain sin_

_It is yet unknown what it shall bring_

_All we could do is sing_

_Sing for forgiveness…_


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you all like the last one! This one is going to involve everyone singing, so bear that in mind.

Please review, like, share with friends and support this chapter!

Chapter five: Music

* * *

"So what do we have now?"

"Um…we got Art," Tawny said, looking rather pissed from the thought of it.

"What's wrong? You don't seem hyperactive when you said that. What's the matter? Can't stay still without riding your skateboard?" Kaoru teased her a little which made her blush slightly.

"O-of course not!" Tawny stuttered. "I just hate Art because…because…"

"Hmm?"

"Because of that slut…"

"Slut?" Kaoru repeated. "What slut?"

Tawny suddenly pulled Kaoru away and they both went inside a broken locker where she covered his mouth. Tawny pointed at the locker which had a hole big enough to see outside, Kaoru peeked out of the hallways to see a beautiful woman who wore a beautiful caramel colored dress that goes to her knees and her chest was massive! Her long red hair bounced smoothly in the wind as she walks with ballet shoes that made her look angelic like a ballerina.

"She's pretty,"

Tawny punched him in the head, angered that he would saw such a thing to a woman not even close to his age and that he thought she is pretty. The beautiful teacher walked away, Kaoru rubbed his painful head and looked up to Tawny who blushed furiously, she moved out of his way and went out of the locker since she was no longer wanted to speak with him. Kaoru decided to chase after her so he could apologize for what he did, but when he got out, she was already gone. Kaoru sighed, _I must've messed up big time…wait, and if she's not here…then how the hell am I supposed to get to class? _Kaoru tried his best not to panic for he knows that panicking never solves anything, nor does it help him or anyone else around him. but when he turned around to look and see if anyone was there, he saw…Him…staring deep in his inner soul with a griming smile that shock his heartbeat. He did not know what to do, but he just started to run, but…his moving was slow. He looked back to see him closer, he was moving slowly towards him as he tries his best running faster but it made him slower with each step he took on the hard floor. Everything is black and white, everything he looked is that…when he turned his head again, Him opened his mouth and actually swallowed him!

Kaoru could not believe this…his life is over as he falls in the endless pit of darkness…

…

"Hello? Are you all right?" said a voice.

Kaoru jerked up and found out he is sitting in a chair with a portrait in front of him! He looked around to find Tawny sitting next to him but avoiding eye contact and when he looked to the right, he saw humongous breasts. He looked up quickly to see the woman that he and Tawny saw walking down the hallways. The lady tucks back a lock of her long red hair and smiles gently to him as his head starts to become less weary. Her smile made him feel different, what kind of unsatisfying feeling is this? Was this something that someone else right now in the room is feeling? Could this be Tawny or someone who holds a dislikable feeling towards him because he is getting attention to his teacher? But she smiles on, not caring what the others are thinking about her being near with her student. She walks off and starts the class, when Kaoru glanced at Tawny and gave her a small wave, she looks away from him. The lady introduced herself as Miss Catherine and she gave him a cute wink which made Tawny and Hiyori who sat next to her blush red with anger. Hiyori did not make any expressions, knowing it is not her place to do so.

"Tawny, wait for me!"

Tawny does not stop herself for him; she kept walking away and made it outside of the schoolyard where she got out of school. The bells from far away rang loud and clear for everyone to know that school is finally over, Tawny has had enough with Kaoru for some reason. What made her so mad in the first place? Was this because of the Art teacher? Hiyori was behind Kaoru who chased after Tawny, she wonders if Kaoru is starting to take a sudden liking to Tawny. Tawny stopped and Kaoru bumped into her, but she did not budge an inch. He

"Are you all right?"

"Oh, my god! You are so ridiculous! I can't believe that you find that slut so attractive and didn't you think it was weird she winked at you like that? That woman is dangerous, Kaoru. I'd expect you out of all the male idiots in that school to know this the moment you met her! Ugh, you know what happens if you mess around with a teacher in that school? That beast will come to you and send _you_ instead of the teacher because all of them are Sages."

"What? Sages?"

"Yeah, so don't expect me to help you and that shitty slut-"that was when Kaoru did something he could probably regret for the rest of his life…he slapped her right on the face.

Kaoru gasped, he thought that ghosts cannot touch each other…but apparently it is true. Tawny did not say anything as her red mark on her cheek gets redder by the second, stinging in pain as Kaoru backed away. Hiyori went to her and took her, Kaoru was about to go with her but Hiyori glared at him, it was a cruel glare and it really meant that she does not want him to follow them. They both left, Kaoru stood there all alone without a single word to say.

"Um, Taw?"

"What?"

"Are you all right? What happened to your cheek?"

Tawny did not answer Rosalie who was concerned for her, Tawny laid in her dusty bed where more beds are everywhere around her for the others. Rosalie wanted to talk with her; she did not know what to say when Tawny looked away from Rosalie. With that, Rosalie left her who seemed disappointed for not being able to help her with her situation. Tawny is all alone, not wanting to talk with anyone at all. _This sucks, how could Kaoru not believe me? _That was when she smelled something in the air, she thought it was dust but really…it was caramel! She starts smelling the trail and found herself going downstairs, that was when someone tackled down at her, when she looked up, and it was Rosalie who gave her a cheeky smile that made her red mad. Tawny demanded to know why she did this as Rosalie gets up, Rosalie stood there with a prideful smirk to her which Tawny would usually do to anyone who she pranks. Rosalie started running away and went through the green door, Tawny chased after her and when she went through the door…

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TAWNY!"

_These people…they're idiots for not knowing my real birthday…_

"Guys, today isn't my birthday…"

"Oh, we'll…shit."

Tawny turns around to leave but Rosalie pulled her back and placed a birthday hat on her head, lime green with pink polka dots on it.

_We Are Pop__Candy!  
So let me share it with you.  
We Are Pop__Candy! Very happy!  
We Are Pop__Candy!  
Together you and I will show the world just how sweet it can be!_

_Ah~ There's always so much work I must do.  
Oh yes, it's true.  
Overdue, to finish shopping and clean up the bathroom.  
And here, a model student such as me always will be.  
A busy bee, handling these things that tower over me.  
Everybody!_

_We Are Pop__Candy!  
It's time to take the stage.  
Oh, We Are Pop__Candy! Shine on with me!  
We Are Pop__Candy!  
Once more with feeling honey!  
Show the world how happy it can be!_

_Ah~ you wear the same smile every__day.  
Just to portray, not give away  
all the things that always seem to bother you.  
But when you start feeling small__, __  
your heart feels blue, just give me a call!  
I'll always be here for you all through the night into the morning, too!_

_We Are Pop__Candy!  
Now that our tears are over.  
We Are Pop__Candy! Hallelujah!  
We Are Pop__Candy!  
The sun up in the sky is shining down on us like magic voila!_

_We Are Pop__Candy! La la la~ (x4)_

_We Are Pop__Candy!  
So let me share it with you.  
We Are Pop__Candy! Very happy!  
We Are Pop__Candy!  
Together you and I will show the world just how sweet it can be!_

Everyone clapped for Tawny as she did a magnificent bow to her judges and her points are five, five and five. She has been given fifteen points and she walks away, smiling to her good score even though she never sings before. Next up is Rosalie who skips in front to her judges and the beating music started, she ended up started to dance along with the music.

_Happy synthesizer, for you I'll play this one time melody  
in hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart._

_Remembering the fragile crush that suddenly went out of bloom.  
It's all a funny story when we look back on it now.  
Everything in front of us all seemed to be so glamorous.  
Those days are looking at us now and sharing us a smile._

_Do we only get to learn the ways to hide what we really feel?  
Hurry up and please become adults, I don't really think we do.  
So many things that I didn't know and I had no strength to admit so.  
You two make a lovely pair, sorry to have lied._

_Happy synthesizer, for you I'll play this one time melody  
in hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart.  
Think back to all the miseries and fakeness that surrounds you.  
I'll make it all disappear with this song you hear.  
Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside.  
But there is one thing that I surely can do.  
With this electro-melody, I'll make your heart skip-a-beat.  
With words straight from my soul, I'll send this to you._

_Falling deeply for someone if not about the whys and ifs.  
You never need a reason to justify it all.  
Blaming it on time and age, if you give up then it all ends here.  
Nothing's going to happen unless you build the strength to run._

"_Sorry to call so late at night, I bet you were going to bed."  
"I'm amazed, I was thinking of calling you just now."  
For the two who feel as though their attraction makes their hearts tickle.  
I will send you both a beat to wish you happiness._

_Happy synthesizer, see how everything's enjoyable?  
I'll play this one time melody to wipe away tears.  
Don't go pretending you are someone stronger than you really are.  
Just be true and loyal to your feelings inside.  
Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside.  
But there is one thing that I surely can do.  
With this electro-melody, even if it's embarrassing.  
With words straight from my soul, I send this to you._

_Happy synthesizer, for you I'll play this one time melody  
in hopes that it will one day reach deep into your heart.  
Think back to all the miseries and fakeness that surrounds you.  
I'll make it all disappear with this song you hear.  
Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside.  
But there is one thing that I surely can do.  
With this electro-melody, I'll make your heart skip-a-beat.  
With words straight from my soul, I'll send this to you._

_Happy synthesizer, see how everything's enjoyable?  
I'll play this one time melody to wipe away tears.  
Don't go pretending you are someone stronger than you really are.  
Just be true and loyal to your feelings inside.  
Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside.  
But there is one thing that I surely can do.  
With this electro-melody, even if it's embarrassing.  
With words straight from my soul, I send this to you._

Everyone clapped for Rosalie who bowed to everyone and she goes to Tawny, her points are seven, nine and three. Making her points nineteen, Tawny congratulated Rosalie and she blushed because she never sang in front of people before. Next up is Hiyori who will be singing a song called Light song; she went up to her judges and starts to sing her smoothing song.

_(Light Song) In the darkness somewhere in the night.  
(Light Song) I will bring you back into my light.  
(Light Song) Even if I can no longer hold you tight.  
(Light Song, Light Song, Light Song)  
And I will call  
I will call out your name._

_Back in those lazy days, my world had turned so strange.  
Sunk into the gloom – I came to assume  
that my life would never change.  
One single touch from you to me here from the start.  
A feeling so warm – began to transform  
all the sadness in my heart._

_This rhythm resonates the beat down in your soul.  
I pray, today that somehow you could hear me and know._

_I remember we watched the sky so blue.  
I keep it in my heart which matches you.  
These hazy memories of the times we've shared drift through my mind far to you.  
Oh, the breeze that gently passed us by.  
Where is it now, my love? I wonder why  
the city lights above remind me of this history with you now that we're through._

_I walked along the lonely roads of memory lane.  
With tears of regret – I didn't expect  
that this sorrow would remain.  
It's overwhelming when I think how long it's been.  
I know I miss you – Do you miss me too?  
Would you hold me close again?_

_Can't you see, between us we've wasted so much time?  
I miss that kiss and the way you held your hand within mine._

_I remember we watched a shooting star.  
It brightened up horizons, traveling far.  
And even if the light burns out I hope it guides me to where you are.  
Our love was like a little miracle.  
A simple one that brought light to my world.  
So if we could smile for just a little while I know this time I'll never let go._

_I remember we watched the sky so blue.  
I keep it in my heart which matches you.  
These hazy memories of the times we've shared drift through my mind far to you.  
Oh, the breeze that gently passed us by.  
Where is it now, my love? I wonder why  
the city lights above remind me of this history with you now that we're through._

Everyone clapped for Hiyori and she bowed to her judges, she walked away and saw that her points are ten, nine and ten. Making her score twenty nine, it was enough to get her on top, but she did not care and felt happy to sing this wonderful song. Next up is Michelle who is ready to sing, so she goes to the front of the judges who sat in their chairs that wobbled and their dusty desks. She starts to sing when the music starts playing.

_Electric Love__,__ Electric Love, Ah~  
I want you to see what you mean to me.  
I need you to know~_

_As I look up high into the sky  
the sun is low and settling down.  
The orange hue in clouds of blue  
reminds me of you._

_Illumination~ the light I see thought we are apart.  
And in my circuitry the energy rushes through my heart._

_My voice is transmitting to this digital love with you.  
So let the sound waves of my song start to radio through.  
The minds and hearts of the world.  
This technological girl will sing the echoes of my very devotion for you._

_And now to you I'll convey an electronic display  
of just how much I think about you every__day.  
Oh baby, tell me you'll stay before I start fading away.  
From this~_

_Electric Love. Electric Love, Ah~  
I want you to see what you mean to me.  
I need you to know~_

_Tonight you can so easily see  
the moon that's rising slowly up into the night.  
Aglow among the stars that are shining far.  
Just like dancing light._

_Yet this transmission.  
One I thought lost within the dark.  
Sends a single signal to you direct from my heart._

_My voice is transmitting to this digital love with you.  
So let the sound waves of my song start to radio through.  
The minds and hearts of the world.  
This technological girl will sing the echoes of my very devotion for you._

_And now to you I'll convey an electronic display  
of just how much I think about you every__day.  
Oh baby, tell me you'll stay before I start fading away.  
From this~_

_Electric Love__,__ Electric Love, Ah~_

They all started to clap and her points are five, seven and four. Making her score sixteen, she was okay that she got that score and went back to the others. Finally, it is time for Bisetsu to sing her song to everyone. So she went up to the judges and the song starts to play in the old player.

_Many years have passed right before me, as I stare at the ever changing scenery  
But time is cruel that way, or so that's what they say  
Used to think that we would last forever, promised that we'd always be together  
But then it fades away, it all fades at the end of the day_

_As time keeps on spinning I wonder and I ponder, "Do you think of me like I do you ?"_  
_The sadness that I felt and the pain that we both dealt, I hope it all just goes away forever_

_But isn't it strange how these feelings tear me right apart ?_  
_wherever and whenever, you're always in my heart_  
_Your voice still remains, like the way you used to say my name_  
_No matter what we go through we'll end up just the same_

_The pain that I feel will not heal, it keeps on piercing through_  
_I'll cherish all the love and the time I spent with you_  
_They're linked like a chain, all my feelings they will never change_  
_Now until forever, this love can't be explained_

_There's nothing I'd want to forget, no reason to hate or regret_  
_It's just that I had wished for a perfect world, but no, it wasn't so_

_You're no longer the one I always dream of_  
_Think it's time that I should find a new love_  
_A love that goes as planned, not one that will just end_  
_Like the sun that comes after a rainstorm_  
_All the feelings in my heart are reborn_  
_My broken heart has healed, but tell me if this is all real_

_As seasons keep on changing, our feelings rearrange, but I will think of you, just think of me too_  
_The moments that we shared and the times when we both cared, they'll always be a memory within me_

_I always believed, when I'd leave you'd still be in my heart, even if we're together or if we're far apart_  
_I know that in time, I will find a way to ease the pain, I hope that I'll be able to laugh with you again_

_But isn't it sad how we've moved on from all that we had ?_  
_Sometimes I still miss it, all of the good and bad_  
_No need to pretend, we both know how we felt in the end_  
_Now until forever, we'll always just be friends_

And that was it, her score is ten, ten, ten! Making Bisetsu the winner of the karaoke contest, she blushes as Kyouya goes up to her to say he thought she sang splendidly. Tawny decided to leave so she could take some time for herself, but when she went out the door, she saw Kaoru with his arms crossed as he gazes to her. She asked what he wanted and he said that she should have thanked him for what he did, she gasped, he is the one who planned the whole party!

"I want this to be an apologize party for what I did before, I'm sorry. I hope you'll-"

Tawny ran to him and suddenly hugged him!

"Thank you, Kaoru!"

"Uh, you're welcome…."

"Come on, let's go and sing more karaoke!" she starts to drag Kaoru inside the room where Tamaki is starting to sing I am a Super Star.

**To be continued…**

* * *

_This is a day where I shall finally express_

_This is a day where I shall give thanks_

_This is the day when I might steal…_

_This final day is when I shall be given my kiss_


	6. Chapter 6

Valentine's Day, YAY! I hope that some of you don't mind that I need a few days off for a moment, but I'll do my best to write _Broken Hearts_ & _Girls of Partway Café _soon again! Sorry that this is a short chapter...! GOMEN NE, MINNA!

Please enjoy this love story special! Nipah~

Chapter seven: Valentine's Day

* * *

"Guys…look what day it is today…"

"Let me guess, Taw," Bisetsu said. "It's 'Give everything including caramel' day, right?"

"No, it's Valentine's day."

Tawny points the circled calendar that Haruhi gave them before, it said in capital letters 'VALENTINE'S DAY!' all over it. All the girls formed in to see this, Tawny seemed a little embarrassed about it because she secretly wants to give a present to someone…but whom?

"Hey! We should make chocolates; it'll be nice if we gave some to some cute people!" Rosalie suggested loudly.

"But we're ghosts, we can't cook…" Hiyori said.

"Well, how about we force Haruhi to do it?"

"That's cruel, Tawny…"

"No, don't you guys remember a trick that you can take a person for a temporary time? If we get a person and use their bodies to make the chocolates, we can give them to whoever we want!" Rosalie explained.

"But…won't we be playing naughty if we use the bodies-"

"Tawny, I swear to god you can be so perverted!" Bisetsu shouted at her who she only giggles deviously to her.

And so it was settled, they are going to steal some bodies so they could make some delicious chocolate for whoever they want to give. All the girls went out of the Partway café and started doing their hunt, Bisetsu saw a busy business woman who was in the middle of a conversation with someone on the phone. Bisetsu went across the street where some cars hit her but they all went through, when she crossed the road and walked towards the lady, she went through her and the lady stops. The lady fell to the ground, dropping all of her papers and her phone, when she stumbles up; her eyes are now black instead of light blue. Bisetsu looked around to see if her friends are there, but since she is now a human, she cannot see her friends anymore. So Bisetsu decided to go back into the café and do some cooking when she realized that neither she nor her friends have the ingredients for the job, so she started running to the nearest grocery store, tumbling a few times because of her clinging skirt and painful high heels. Once inside, she starts looking through the lines of chocolate, she took five bags of Hershey's kisses and some cute bags to put in the chocolate. Bisetsu decided to check on her wallet to see if she has enough money, it turns out she has a gold and platinum credit cards that carried over a million yen! _I took a rich woman! Maybe I could take these and-no, that would be too selfish to do…but-_

"I LOVE YOU, BISETSU!" someone from behind screamed so loud that it made her fell to the ground in pain from her high heels.

When she turned her head around, she saw a little girl with a pink balloon and wore a pink summer dress with butterfly patterns everywhere. Bisetsu did not know her name nor did she care, so she tried shooing her away so she would concentrate her actions on whether to take the cards or not. But what she did not know that the person who she tried to shoo was really Rosalie! When Rosalie went up to her, she told her that she is Rosalie, much to her disbelief for Bisetsu who could not understand why she chose a little girl. Rosalie said that she wanted the cute girl with dyed pink hair, but she has piercings all over her so she thought it would be a bad idea to do so. Bisetsu told her to go and get a shopping cart so she could get some other things they will need, Rosalie salutes to her and skips along the pathway where all the carts are neatly lined up for others to take. But she soon realized that her height is too small and would not be able to reach up for the bar.

That was when someone went up to her and it was a man who has tattoos all over his body with a long pointy nose that has a piercing and a green Mohawk. Rosalie gasped and backed away, the man smiled and in that moment, Rosalie knew it was Tawny!

"Tawny, you scared the crap outta me!"

"Sorry," she said in a deep voice.

"Is…that your voice?"

"No, it's his voice."

Rosalie stared at Tawny who grinned to reveal some holes on his teeth with yellow decay, why in the world would she pick this disgusting lowlife? But it did not matter now because Tawny took the cart, put Rosalie inside and they raced on like speed racers in the speeding tracks every day. When they found Bisetsu, she is talking to an old lady with a pink kimono and a dog like face with wrinkles everywhere. When they both went up to them, Bisetsu and the lady both screamed because of what Tawny looked like. Tawny yelled at them with her manly voice that it was her, making Bisetsu running towards her and did a super kick right on her head! Tawny fell to the ground and a huge lump forms on her head, making her later groan in pain. Bisetsu told everyone that the old lady next to her is Michelle, Rosalie asked why she went inside an old lady and Michelle said it was either this lady or a dirty beggar.

"Guys?"

"Hiyori is that-"

But that is when she turned around to see…Hiyori inside a teenage girl dressed up in a purple punk outfit with a butterfly tattoo on her left forearm. Her hair is tied up in a bun with a butterfly clip and her face was covered in cosmetics from red lipstick to pale white foundation. Bisetsu starts to wonder why _she _is the only one that is smarter than any of her friends, much to her dismay that she can be stupid as well. But anyway, Bisetsu already found the chocolates and they made it to the register. Bisetsu paid for the chocolates, but the lady at the register was a little shaken by Tawny and the others because of the way they look together.

"Do you think this is going to work?"

"Don't worry; it's as easy as making pie!"

…

After four hours of hard work and doing the same thing nearly four times, all of the girls finally finished making their chocolates. Everyone went out of the café and decided to get out of their bodies, so they all concentrated and immediately they popped out of their bodies like champagne. The girls start to make a run for it with their candies in their hands, hoping that they will get some good results for whoever they give them to. The people who are now on the ground started getting up and felt in pain, the man with the holes on his teeth saw the cute punk chick and immediately fell in love with the sight of her…and to his surprise; she fell in love with _him_ as well! As they both walked away, the rich lady felt so bad that she just took off her shoes and walked away without her painful high heels. The old lady who looked confused the most just got up and started to walk away without a care in the world as the little girl hops up and skipped along in the sidewalk.

Meanwhile, inside the park is where Kaoru is sitting near the pale marble fountain that has an angel who is blindfolded and wore a glorious white robe around her. He could see coins scattered everywhere in the pond and looked inside. That was when he felt a tap on his shoulder to see Tawny with a blush across her face.

"Hey, Taw, what's up?"

Her blush grows large but she looked away and gave him the chocolates.

"I-it's for before, I never really got to thank you for what you did…"

Kaoru took the chocolates that were tied up in a red colored ribbon and Tawny looked at him as he took out a piece and pops it in his mouth. He starts to chew and he gave her a big smile, it was really delicious! Tawny smiled and she tilts her head cutely, but behind the bushes showed Hiyori with her bag of chocolates and she looked down, she was…sad. Kaoru took another piece of chocolate and that was when his gaze turned to one of the bushes where the trees gave shade for everyone, he saw Hiyori looking down on her little packet of chocolates with sorrow. He goes towards her, Tawny followed him and they both went to her who became surprised when she saw him gazing at her.

"Hey, Hiyori,"

"Um…"

"Are those for me?"

"Y-yes…"

She gives him the packet and he takes it after finishing the chocolates that Tawny gave to him, he takes a piece out and even though they taste the same, he said they are also delicious. Tawny smiled from behind and gave Hiyori thumbs up, but deep in one of them, they knew that a void is building up that made them something unbreakable…enemies. Meanwhile, Takashi is near the park where he sits on the swings, letting the wind blow him up in the air since he is so light. He looked over his shoulder to see Michelle with a green sparkling packet with a blue ribbon tied up nicely as she walks over to him. He smiled gently and she gave him the packet, not saying much because she could not find the words to say her choice about why she picked him to be her Valentines. When he took the chocolates and takes a bite, he chewed for a long time and said that they are good. She smiled to herself as they both looked up in the saffron red sky that was filled with orange clouds that looked like orange cotton candy. Michelle sits on one of the swings next to Takashi as they gaze up in the sky, both wondering what it would be like to go into heaven…

Meanwhile, Hikaru is wandering in the park aimlessly because he did not know what to do in his spare time when he was suddenly tackled from behind and he lands hard on the ground. The person on top who smiled widely is Rosalie with her pink packet and a yellow ribbon tied tightly around it.

"Hi, Hika-chan!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to give you this nano desu! Nipah!"

She placed the packet on his head and gets off of him, smiling still as he take the packet and looked inside to see chocolate. He did not want to be rude to her so he took a piece and eats some of it, it tasted really good.

"Do you like them?"

"Yeah, these are good. Thanks for making these for me-"that was when…she suddenly kissed him on the forehead!

Her soft lips touched his forehead smoothly as she slowly moves away and winks at him. _What…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAAAAAT! _

While Rosalie walks away, Bisetsu looked around the park to find Kyouya so she could give him her chocolates. But when she turned around, she saw Kyouya behind her with a smirk that made her feel self-confident. As he approaches her, she wonders quickly about her decision about giving him her chocolates as she holds them in her hands with its silver colored packet and white ribbon tied around. Should she give him the chocolates or should she not? But it was too late because as she was lost in her thoughts, he takes the chocolates out of her hands and starts to open it. Bisetsu was about to faint but she controlled herself not to as he takes one chocolate piece and placed it in his mouth, she waits for him to give her the results of the chocolates. He said that these are very good chocolates, Bisetsu could not believe it and actually leaped up in the air for joy, concerning Kyouya for her enthusiastic actions which made her embarrassed. He smirk goes wider and Bisetsu could not say the words about what she did, but he did not care because he understands that sort of feeling. Bisetsu smiled and they both decided to walk near the sunset. Sadly for Mitsukuni, he is sitting by the rock where the old tree grows on sorrowfully to itself as he waits for Alice. Afternoon turned to nighttime and he felt like giving up, he could not understand the sadness he felt when he starts to leave, but that was when he looked to his right eye to see Alice!

He smiled widely, he rushed to her and leaps up in the air to hug her but she steps away for him to land on the hard ground. He did not care how much it hurt, he was glad that she is finally here and he could maybe talk with her.

"I…came here to give you this," he hid something behind her and when he took it out, it was a chocolate bar. "I didn't get the chance to make any chocolates by hand, but I hope you'll take this."

She was silent, but she took the chocolate bar and bend down to him.

"I can't see you anymore…"

"Why…?"

"Because…I'm Him's daughter."

**To be continued…**

_The salty air passes through in the air_

_Two people take a difficult dare_

_The two of their eyes forever stare_

_They shall prove…how much they care_


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you like the last chapter! Sorry it took so long!

Please, review, like, share your Fanfic friends and support this chapter!

Chapter seven: Alice

"You're…his daughter?"

Alice nod once when he looked down on the grassy ground, the moon shines upon both them as Mitsukuni tries to process the fact that she is related to Him, of all people in the world. Alice starts to explain that they are not related by blood and that he stolen him from her real family, also taking her eyes with his own bear hands. The thought of that chilled his back with coldness of the cruelty of this monster that roams in Earth. As the moon still shines on, Alice gets up and starts to walk away, but Mitsukuni asked where she is going. She said that she cannot stay in one place, she has to travel most of the time, and right now she is going to go to Venice. Mitsukuni could not believe this; she has to go from Japan to Venice in a night? That is unbelievable for him because even though she could teleport like any other ghost, the chances of going _that_ far are dangerous!

But before he could stop her, she disappears in the night and is no longer visible…

…

"Is Mitsukuni all right?"

Mitsukuni slumps on the dusty ground that collected more dust all around him as he lies helplessly on the ground, only thinking about Alice who is the only subject he will tolerate about. But nobody knew about her, nor could they fix anything so Mitsukuni would not have to stay on the ground nearly his whole nonliving life. That was when the doors opened to show Haruhi who carried a large elderly book that made her face seem displeased, what could be in her mind that she had to carry such a large book all the way to the café? That answer was given when she announced she found Alice in her book, Mitsukuni overhears this and raced to Haruhi who looked down at him. She went to a table and placed the book down, but she warned him that he is not going to like what he is about to hear.

When she opened her book, she flipped some pages to show in a cursive lettering in blood red color saying 'Justice.' But it shows her as a grown lady with a scale of Justice, she is actually the lady of Justice with her blindfold on as she looks at Him who stolen a soul that has a sad face that loams in his heart.

"This-"

"Hunny-senpai, you are now forbidden to see her…"

Mitsukuni looked up to her who closed the book and demanded to know why he cannot see her, the reason why is because since he has seen her…she must now go to court of Souls.

"Let me explain," she said. "Since the beginning of the Renaissance century, souls have secretly been roaming the world and have caused dangerous things, because if a soul stays too long in a place, they are forever earthbound and will not be able to go to heaven. So that was when one day, Him came and sends all the people down to hell…

"But that was when Alice-I mean Justice came to the world and stopped him, because of this, she controls her part by sending a soul in court and judges them. There are more of them; there is the Queen of Good Deeds, the Soul Maiden of Sins, the Prince of Gratitude and the King of Sinning Deeds. Justice before was once the Queen of Good Deeds until she was somehow killed by a Soul Seeker-"

"What's a 'Soul Seeker?'"

"They are people who seek souls and…kill them, if a soul does die, they will show a glowing light that still glows and contains information about them. But they usually destroy them, saying that it's worthless to even have a soul if you're not living a life with a purpose. Anyway, sometimes they usually don't come much because the world has been controlled more…'official' as they say."

"So nobody has ever thought about saving the earthbound people?"

"It's not my area to talk more about this, who knows if they might be here secretly and trying to listen in this conversation?"

"Guys, I know this is going crazy and all, but maybe we should go to sleep because tomorrow we got school and I don't want to get in trouble and try to save our asses!" Bisetsu suddenly shouted at both Haruhi and Mitsukuni.

They both looked at her with shocked eyes because she never made any kind of outbursts like this before. Bisetsu apologized as she pushes her glasses and walked away upstairs, soon everyone except for Haruhi who left went upstairs to go to sleep. Mitsukuni goes to his side of the floor where the moon shined and he gazes up the moon, thinking of Alice who is really Justice and what could be happening right now. His eyes start to low down gently and he fell asleep, but he thought at the window he saw some kind of shadowy figure…

…

"Hey, get up,"

Mitsukuni starts to wake up, when he looked up, he saw a blond long hair boy with darkly blue eyes that glared down at him with a frown. When Mitsukuni took his chance to look around his surroundings, he saw dirt walls and a light bulb was the only light source that given him the sight to see. The boy starts to walk away into a dark corridor where he went in; Mitsukuni follows him with his legs feeling wobbly like jelly. His vision goes dark as he follows the footsteps of the boy, but that was when he heard a creaking noise on the ground and he suddenly felt himself falling down. He found the air around him as he fell down the endless hole, he screamed as loud as he could and no responses could be heard by anyone. That was when he finally landed on the hard ground floor and he is in pain, he looked up to see a light shining down upon him, he is so far down and it would be hard for him to climb back all the way since the walls are all dirt.

When he got up while rubbing his butt, he looked around to see nothing like before, but that was when lights sprung open to see many people surrounding him in a circle formation. All of them laughed together as Mitsukuni looked around in horror to see so many people around him, but the laughter dimmed down when some of the people backed away to show…Alice!

"Alice!"

"Mitsukuni, please forgive Alexander for his rudeness," she apologized. "Follow me and I'll show you your friends."

Alice walks away and Mitsukuni quickly follows her, some people backed away more for her since she seems to be their leader of some kind. When they both went through a door, Mitsukuni saw Tamaki and all of his friends waiting for him. They are all safe and sound, not a scratch on them and Alice walks to her desk with a golden scale near her chair. She apologized again for what she had to do, making all of her teammates go into their café and take them while they were asleep. Rosalie asked where they are and Alice said that they are in the underground tunnels of Japan, this is where she and all of the other spirits go where Him cannot go because on top of them is a church so powerful that he cannot even go under.

"Alice, Haruhi said that you're in Venice," Michelle said. "What happened?"

"Nothing much, all I got to do is carry on with my plans on defeating Him,"

Bisetsu said that nobody can defeat Him; he is impossible and too powerful to even touch him. Alice sighs at her unintelligence for not knowing about Him and said that he _can_ be defeated if they start a war against him. She told everyone to listen to her closely because it is important; Him was once a human being but was sent to hell to become Him, the one who sends people to hell. No matter how innocent the person is, no matter how old the person is, they will be sent to hell if they fail to answer the riddles of his. She said that she cannot tolerate His cruelty, so she has formed a worldwide team from all over the world to stop once they finally prepare a war and take him down. Once they do so, the gates of Utopia shall be bestowed to them and they all shall be free, a place better than heaven.

Tamaki asked what is Utopia and Alice said that that place is the haven that God once created for all, but since Him had stolen it and made it his private domain; God had no choice but to let it go and give Him a key. When Mitsukuni asked when this war is going on, she said when the eclipse is going to come, which is not too long because it is about nine months until then. Alice gets up her seat and went to Hiyori, she tapped on her head for some reason and said that her weapon his her voice, when she for now on sings in combat, she shall neither destroy things in beating music or make enemies asleep in a calm tune. She goes up to Tawny, taps her head and said her battling weapons are guns and cannons, which Tawny smiles widely because she might use a cannon. She goes up to Michelle, taps her head and said her ability is going to be used with micro-filament wires when she kills her enemies.

For Bisetsu it is going to be guns, Kyouya is going to be guns as well. Hikaru and Kaoru are going to have sniper rifles and Takashi will have an anti-cannon rifle. Mitsukuni is going to have his very own mini bombs and Tamaki…she could not figure out what he should have since she could tell his personality is both annoying and stupid. Tamaki sulks in his corner like a sad child as everyone followed Alice to get their weapons, Alice when through a closet door and took out some things that they all needed. Michelle was given some wires and gloves to protect her hands, Tawny was given her silver Harkonnen and it weighed a ton. Rosalie was given a sword that was so big that it nearly fell on her knees because of its weight; Kyouya was passed silver Casull and Takashi was an anti-cannon rifle in the color of silver. Mitsukuni got him his bombs but nearly dropped some because they are so small; Bisetsu got herself a pistol with the tilted paltered on it saying 'Rocker' and everyone is ready to test their weapons.

"Wait, we don't know how to use-"

"You'll know how to use them once in battle,"

"B-battle?"

…

"Guys, how did we get into this?" Bisetsu asked, everyone is inside a dark closet and they kept hearing banging noises from the outside door.

"Well-"

"SHUT UP, TAMAKI!"

Tawny burst open the door and shouted at all of the dark souls with beading red eyes…

"Bitches love cannons,"

And she starts shooting all of them; they all disappear as each one of them got shot in the head with a cannon ball. Bisetsu gets out and saw some more of the ghouls coming out, so she took out her silver pistol and starts shooting some of their heads. Soon everyone started charging out and started kicking some ass. All of the monsters all died in a pool of oil coming out, Bisetsu saw the door to get out and when she opened it, she saw outside of the city and more of the ghouls loaming around. Michelle comes out as she puts on her gloves and took some wires out. She runs to the dark streets that no lights gave her vision, but she was able to run as fast as she could to secretly tie up most of the shadows. When she went back to her friends who are shooting the others coming their way, she pulled the wires to make an oil spill as they were all cut up to bits.

Rosalie jumped up in the air and went in a crowd of shadows, she starts slaying all of the shadows and her sword is covered in oil. Hiyori saw more of them coming towards them, so she took out her music box and started playing a beating music called Dam dadi doo.

_Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodi dam (4)_

_When the morning come come_  
_I'm dancing like you're dumb dumb_  
_And when the groove is high_  
_when dummies jump to sky_

_if you feel the groove groove_  
_the dummies have to move move_  
_can you feel the beat the beat the beat_

_You never tell me what is wrong_  
_'cause now it's time to be alone_  
_let me love you every day_  
_so long you let the dummies play_

_dance to the beat dance dance to the beat (2)_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodidam (4)_

_Dance dance to the beat_

_They tell me let's come home home_  
_The party going on on_  
_We only have to dance_  
_Do dummies fall the trance_

_If you feel the groove groove_  
_The dummies have to move move_  
_Can you feel the beat the beat the beat_

_You never tell me what is wrong_  
_'cause now it's time to be alone_  
_Let me love you every day_  
_So long you let the dummies play_

_Dance to the beat dance dance to the beat (2)_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodidam (8)_

_Never tell me what is wrong_  
_Let me love you everyday_

_Dam dadi doo dam dam didoodidam (4)_

When she was singing, all of their heads started popping like soda pop caps. Kyouya leaped up high in the air, swirled around and started shooting what could be the last shadows. He was like a dark angel flying up high as he shot all of the shadows, Bisetsu watched him as he landed on the ground and all of the shadows who he also shot exploded in oil everywhere.

"Can…someone now tell me how we got here?"

"Didn't Alice use that scale thing of hers to send us here?"

"Yeah, what the hell? She just used that thing and we found ourselves running in the closet! And it all started because of Tamaki when he just asked the most retard question in the world." Bisetsu said, looking at him. "Does that thing make people go anywhere?" she mimics his voice only to make it sound annoying.

"Hey, come on! I got curious, okay?"

"Wait, did you hear that?"

Hiyori looked around and sees nothing, but when she turned her attention to the hall building to see a figure standing and stared at them all. He is tall with short chopped brown hair and dark brown eyes that pierced their hearts, but Hiyori felt like there is something…familiar about him. He jumps down and landed with two feet on the ground, he took out a sword and smiles towards them. But that was when more shadows from behind start to form and Hiyori told them she shall distract them with her singing voice while they take down the other guy, they all agreed and Hiyori turns on her music box.

_I'm the number one_

_princess in the whole wide world_

_so make sure you know by heart_

_how to treat me..._

_got it__？_

First came Tawny with her cannon rifle, Takashi joined her to use his anti-cannon rifle and they both started shooting the guy as much as they can. But no matter how good they even aim, the boy just walks away like as if nothing can touch him!

_number one_

_you must notice how my hairstyle's_

_different from how I look every day_

_number two_

_make sure you look down closely at my shoes, ok__？_

_number three_

_Answer in three letters "I love you"_

_whenever I open my mouth and speak to you_

_If you understand,_

_So, do something now about my open right hand_

_it's not like_

_I'm being selfish and trying to bother you_

_I just want you to feel from the heart,_

_that I'm the best to you, because I am the_

_number one princess_

_in the whole wide world_

_You will notice me hey hey_

_It's quit impossible to make me wait_

_Who do you think the hell that I am_

_Now I want to eat something sweet right now._

_Right now, you hear?_

Bisetsu and Kyouya reloaded their pistols and started shooting as much as they can, but each bullet just landed on the ground like trash. Michelle decided to take the stage with her wires and went towards him, but she suddenly flew back away because this guy has a force field around him!

_Flaws__？__I think you mean adorable mistakes_

_you aren't allowed to complain okay_

_I say__！__Are you listening to what I'm saying__？__hey__！_

_Oh and also__！_

_A little pony that is white that much is obvious_

_Come and pick me up_

_If you get it now_

_kneel before me, take my hand say "my princess"_

_It's not that_

_I'm difficult or selfish or anything like that_

_however you should know that it is_

_okay to scold me every once in a while_

_In this world, a prince_

_who belongs only to me_

_'bout time you noticed hey hey_

_that both my hands are empty_

_A prince who is_

_oh so silent yet cold_

_Oh for crying out loud__！_

_Hurry up and notice it now_

_Hey!_

that was when the boy went behind her and suddenly pushed her into one of the shadows that came towards her!

"Send my regards to dear sister!" he said, and he vanished into thin air.

Hiyori tries to free herself desperately, but she was able to take one last look of her friends all lying down on the road. They are all lying there as if…they are dead….And they are…

"NOOOOOOOO!"

**To be continued...**

_Death: Is all around us_

_Unless of course, you have trust _

_Evil once destoryed this world_

_Tis the day we shall all vanish_

**_Chapter eight...can you read this without dying?_**


	8. Chapter 8

Hope everyone liked the last chapter! Please review, like, share and enjoy! Sorry it took so long!

Evil Anime: THEY DIDN'T LIKE THE LAST ONE, YOU MADE EVERYONE THINK THEY'RE DEAD! AND WHY DO YOU TAKE SO LONG? IS IT THAT HARD TO MAKE THREE THOUSAND WORDS?

Me: If you get in without me knowing, I'm getting Ai Enma from Jigoku Shojo here…

Chapter eight: The boy

"Stage two is a failed mission. Data report now uploaded."

Hiyori looks up with tears streaming down her face; this was just a test program? Everything became bright white suddenly and everyone including Hiyori found themselves back in the office where they see Alice standing in front of them with the long haired blond boy with his cold eyes looking at either Hiyori or Tawny for some odd reason. Alice sighed and said that even though they did well, they need to know about the Soul Seekers origination. Tamaki said that they know something about them and asks if it is possible that the boy was one of them, Alice said with a stern look that he is the leader of the origination. His name is Riku and he has a very powerful status, the only people who were able to defeat him is Haruhi Fujioka. But that was strange because they know Haruhi, but that was when the door from behind exploded to reveal Haruhi.

Haruhi marches towards Alice pulled her dress to face her and glared at her with her beading red eyes.

"I knew you would ignore the conference, you always do,"

"Fujioka, what a surprise, we were just talking about you,"

"Save your goddamn breathe, Justice."

"Ha-Haruhi, you know that boy?"

"She does…that's her brother." Hiyori said, looking at Haruhi who glanced at her angrily.

…

After the incident, the blond boy prepared some tea for everyone and the others except for Alice and Haruhi. Alice told them that there is a trick to it, if you just control the object in front of you, you will be able to make it rise to you.

"Are we in Star Wars?" Tawny asked stupidly, making Bisetsu punch Tawny to only miss. "Guys, Bisetsu wants to be Dark Vader if that's okay!"

_Incompetent fools…_

"That's a cool staff you got, Haruhi," Tamaki said, hoping she will calm down from before.

"Thank you, Tamaki," she thanked him. "It can transform into any form I want it to, like an umbrella."

Tamaki looked at her staff; it is a gold staff with its sharp edge of blade to create a scythe-like weapon of destruction. Alice scoffs at this and said that her staff is just a pathetic toy, making Haruhi flush red with fury. The blond boy did not say much and continues to stare at Tawny, making her a little bewildered and nervous for some reason. Haruhi recalled suddenly that she once beaten her in a match, she said that so smugly and threating at Alice who only did a fake smile as she sips her tea.

"Dear Haruhi, you can't possibly say that I didn't almost beat you," Alice said sweetly. "I nearly did when you suddenly summoned that damn cat of yours. Besides, that staff is so old that it doesn't need to be mentioned in the world anymore."

Haruhi is now fuming mad.

"Just because you're Justice, doesn't mean you can boss me around. You ugly ass whore!"

"My, such language and deceit, you old ass."

"Oh, you just _love _to insult others, huh slut?"

"I had no idea that violence and dirtiness runs in the Fujioka family,"

As Haruhi and Alice started setting each other with more dangerous threats, Tamaki and the others moved away slowly and crept to the way out, hoping that one of them would not notice them getting out. When they made it out, they looked around the underground paths and could already tell that they are lost, but that was when the blond boy came out and looked at the boys.

"I'll show you all the way out,"

Everyone went silent for a minute, but that was when Rosalie and Tawny suddenly freaked out franticly because he never talked once and it was so weird that he is actually talking right now. The boy addressed himself as Sam; he has been in their side for thousands of years. Alice found him after he died and told him not to go into the light because he was needed to help. Mitsukuni said that the light is really a good thing but Sam said that the light is where people are judged, instead of the light where anyone is welcomed up; it is like another vortex into a one-way ticket to hell. As everyone walked by his side, they felt a cold feeling spreading inside their hearts for some odd reason. They start to tremble a little but kept their walking a close pace to his, making sure one of them would not get lost in the confusing dirt maze.

That was when Sam stopped to find the way out; he said that if they go through the door and find a sewer wall with a red arrow pointing, they must follow it until they get up. Tawny and Rosalie nearly barfed because they have to go inside the disturbing sewers all over again and that was not a very good moment of their dead lives.

…

"In the end…we went in there anyway…"

Everyone went inside the café to only smell like rotten eggs and sewer water; they all could not wait to take a bath once Haruhi comes back. But to their surprise, Haruhi is sitting near the bar and was waiting for Michelle to get her a beer, even though she is underage to drink. But first, she decided to help them all get clean up by going to the hot springs where she knows that will have some Fuji Mountain water ready for them. All of them are then excited that they will be going to the hot springs for the first time, they could not finally wait until they get this disgusting smell out of them and they cannot wait until they get to see some of the cute monkeys that visit the place. But that was when Tamaki noticed some marks that Haruhi has on her arms, so he went up to her and asked where she got those marks.

She said that when they all left, she and Alice started to fight and Alice won, much to her disappointment that she lost. But that did not matter to her because she is ready to take them to the hot springs. Kyouya asked how are they going to get there and Haruhi said that she has perfected the transportation spell where she has to make a huge circle and a cross in the middle, making a doorway for them. Haruhi stepped forward, forgetting her bear needs and took out her golden staff. She concentrated carefully, looking at nothing in front of her until she spun her staff around to make a circle formation. A bright light is forming in the staff and she nearly got it right, soon a huge circle started forming in the air and a cross is made in the middle. Haruhi stopped and pointed at the circle with her staff, tall and proudly she made the doorway open!

Bisetsu and all the girls went first, going inside and felt so happy that they are sliding down! The boys are all in shock and were about to leave when the circle starts to suck them with huge winds pulling them into the circle. Haruhi did not go and the golden colored circle vanished, leaving the cross disappears in a puff of cloud. All the boys are now sliding in the golden bright tunnel; they saw all the girls and Tawny along with Bisetsu and Hiyori standing like they did not care what was going on. Rosalie and Michelle just sat as they fell down the tunnel, enjoying the thrill of sliding down this fun slide.

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS?" the boys except for Mitsukuni who was having fun sliding, Takashi and Kyouya.

Soon, they saw near the end of the tunnel an exit and all of them braced for themselves to this once thrilling ride.

"ARE WE GONNA DIE?"

"No, but there's supposed to be a two pathway now."

"Supposed...?"

Bisetsu was right because when the boys looked at the way out, it suddenly split into two sections, making the girls take the left while the boys took right. Soon when they slide out, they found themselves falling into the steaming hot pool! Everyone dived in the waters and it is so hot that Tamaki swam up and is completely red with the heat, making the twins laugh hysterically.

…

"Rosalie, are you okay?" Bisetsu asked.

"I'm just confused about Haruhi," she said as she soaks herself in the bath. "Why are Haruhi and Alice fighting?"

"Maybe you should ask her yourself."

"But then she'll never be my best friend anymore! I don't wanna be alone without her or you guys!" she squealed to make herself sad yet innocent.

Hiyori is reading a book that she was able to concentrate enough to hold it and is reading the first book of Harry Potter. But changed when Tawny scoots over to her and they both sat next to each other, Tawny looked a little nervous and blurts if she likes Kaoru. Hiyori nearly dropped her book because of that suddenly question and she held the book close to her chest. Tawny looked at her questioning and wondered if she does, but what she saw Hiyori did when she asked about Kaoru was already an answer for her.

"Do you like him?"

Tawny was silent for a moment. "I dunno," she said, folding her arms behind her. "I find him like a bro."

Hiyori looked down and tightens her white bath towel around her, making sure that it does not slither off in the water. Tawny looked up to see dozens of stars glittering everywhere and wonders more about her and Kaoru, like how they met and if they ever kissed before. But that moment of thought was driven away when Bisetsu started swimming away like crazy because Rosalie was chasing her, she did not understand why until Rosalie said that Bisetsu has a huge chest and wants to know how she was able to get them. Hiyori looked down once more on her chest and is completely flat chested, making her feel aflame for even thinking about chest sizes. Michelle scoots to Tawny and asked her why she is not chasing her since she would do something like that.

Tawny smirks and said that she does not care about her chest size, she does not care if her chest is flat or humongous, she is completely proud of herself. Meanwhile, Hikaru and Kaoru are playing Marco Polo, Mitsukuni is swimming in the bath and the others just relaxed.

"Kyouya, do you think Haruhi's okay?"

"No, she seems very angered about Alice,"

"Do you think Haruhi's injuries will be fixed?"

"She's a witch, isn't she?"

"Do you-"

"Ask me one more thing about Haruhi, I'm going to cut your guts off." he said coldly.

Tamaki finally shuts up and he sinks in the hot bath, his skin is still scarlet red and he wonders about Haruhi. Wondering what she is doing and what she could be thinking right now, since it is a big mystery to know anything since she is unpredictable. But that was when the twins stopped playing Marco Polo and decided to look over the wall, but Tamaki said that it is terrible to do something so perverted like that. So the twins remained in the pool and the steam turns into a thick fog, but Hikaru was still next to Kaoru…or was he?

"Hey, Kaoru? I think I figured something out. I finally figured out that you seem to be more attached to Hiyori ever since the day we all met. I remember the twin we all met and we both teased her about her being so short. She got mad but we ended up become friends, it was actually…nice that we have her as a friend. Hey, are you listening?"

When he placed his hand on his shoulder…it felt a little strange.

"Hey, have you been losing weight? Now you're nothing but b-"but the steam passed away to show…Him who looked at him with his blue eye. "Bones…"

"Excuse me, I-"

Hikaru did not let him finish and he screamed so loud that the girls from the other side heard him, hoping that nothing bad has happened. When Him stood up, he did not wear a cloth around him and Hikaru faint because he just saw even more bones. When the others saw Hikaru fainting, they turned to see Him without his cloth and were about to faint but the controlled themselves not to and start to run away, but Takashi made sure that Hikaru would not be left behind and took him in a hugging style. The boys decided to go to the other side where they can go and hide for now, but what they did not know is after they opened the first door and went to the next door which Tamaki slide open...they all saw the girls.

"WHAT THE HELL?" the girls shouted except for Bisetsu and Hiyori who dived in the water to hide.

"IT'S HIM!"

Once the girls heard that, they all start to dive inside the waters and so did the boys who leaped in with them. Soon, they all found themselves hiding in the mineral waters, thinking about Him and his reason why he is in the exact hot springs that they are in right now. Soon, they all rise up from the waters and they wondered how long have they been in the waters.

"Why's Him in this hot springs?" Hikaru asked, finally awake from his unconscious state.

"Maybe he came here to look for more souls,"

"Or he could just took a day off," Tawny suggested.

"Dimwitted Tawny," Bisetsu said, "why in the world would he, of all evil demons, take a _day off?"_

"It was just a suggestion, not a theory."

"Oh…I almost forget…"

"What?"

"ALL YOU BOYS, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Bisetsu shouted and all of them started to run away, but Tawny was running with them!

Bisetsu took out a little wooden bowl and she hits her, only to forget that she is a ghost and she cannot be hurt.

"So long, suckers!"

But that was when they heard a thud and later a dragging noise, when they turned to see Michelle, she has her gloves on with the wires that she secretly tied up Tawny and now she is dragging her back to them.

…

"Haruhi, I'm home!" said a voice.

"Welcome back, dad," Haruhi said, wiping her hands from cleaning the dishes.

"Oh, darling," he said who wore a long pink sundress and a white hat. "I'm so glad to see you again! I wish you didn't have to work all the time."

"It's fine, dad,"

"And worst of all, your friends suddenly passed away…"

"Don't worry, before I get in school, I'll go visit their graves."

Her father leaves her to be, thinking maybe he should not have mentioned about her friends like that. But Haruhi did not mind and went inside her room so she could polish her staff, when she goes inside her room and took her staff that lies in her bed. She looked for a cloth and some of her polish; she looked in her second drawers and found some good polish she recently bought. But she felt a presence outside, so she dropped all the things she just got and took out her staff so she could be ready to fight whoever dared to look in her window.

"Haruhi," said a familiar voice.

"Mother?"

That was when a glowing light came out of the shadows and goes inside her room, leaving a round shape on the window when it went through. The small essence started to grow into a figure and it was a lady figure, but she is so bright that she cannot be seen by Haruhi. But Haruhi was so glad that she is here.

"Sweetie, you have done me so proud," she said. "I can't stay long and I should tell you this before I go, I must tell you that you and Alice must work together at the Great War that is to come. On that day, you both must do something that pains me so…"

"I understand," Haruhi said, restraining some tears that slithered down her cheeks.

"When he has disappeared to oblivion," she said. "You and everyone else will venture forth into Utopia where everyone will be safe and in peace. I will see you soon, darling. I'm so sorry I can't be with you on your adventure. I love you, Haruhi. Never forget that and be sure to practice what I taught you all those secret times together to learn spells.

"But I must warn you that the Court will be involved, and they shall side with Him. I promise, however, that once you become a full fledge witch, you and Alice will defeat them all and prove what your ancestors could not do. I swear that once they all have been beaten by their game, you and the rest shall become the Great Court. I must go, Haruhi."

"Wait, what if I fail?"

"If you fail…I will pray that does not happen…"

Haruhi took out her hand and was about to grab her so they both could give one last hug together, but she disappeared and is no longer in sight. Haruhi fell to her knees, clutching her hand on her chest because her heart is now broken.

"I must do it…" she whispered. "I must die…"

**To be continued…**

_Have you ever thought about freedom?_

_Do you know what is to come?_

_If you wish, I shall send_

_And please, don't think that this is pretend_

**_Chapter nine...can you read this without dying?_**


	9. Chapter 9

I hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Please review, like, share and enjoy this 'haunting' chapter!

Chapter nine: Locket

"Guys, look what I found!"

Kyouya, Takashi, Hikaru, Kaoru and Mitsukuni turned to see Tamaki looking down inside a box to see a golden heart shaped locket with a ruby in the middle to make a smaller heart. The chain is also made of gold and Tamaki could not believe that this locket survived from the fire. All of the boys are in the basement because the girls told them that they have to clean up some of the dust everywhere for tonight, but they said that they might find some treasure in the boxes. Kyouya examined the locket for a minute and said that this must have survived from the fire because the box with other mysterious things is fireproof. Tamaki thought that it was maybe some kind of lucky charm that must have survived on its own, but when Kaoru took a look of the locket, he stops dead in his tracks to realize that that is the exact locket he was going to give to Hiyori.

Hikaru looked at the box and saw some other weird things, an oak leaf, a small clock and a couple of marbles. He remembered the oak leaf when Hiyori, Kaoru and himself went leaf hunting to find the rarest one. He remembered the small clock that ticked but did not move was when the time he and Kaoru played a trick on her, saying that time stopped and the clock would not be fixed. And he even remembered the marbles that she would always beat them in if they played a game together. Those were good times, even Kaoru remembered all those times the best because Hikaru already guessed that he likes Hiyori very much, even more than he could predict.

"Guys, are you done cleaning here?" Bisetsu asked, surprising everyone from behind.

"Sasaki, we're still cleaning up here," Tamaki complained. "Look at this place, it's covered in filth!"

"Then get _your_ ass up and start cleaning up, it's ridiculous how rich people don't even know how to _clean_!"

"Oh, we can totally clean up!" Hikaru barked, showing some of his teeth to make a small growl.

"Is that so? Then I dare all of you into a competition of the cleansing! If you boys when these seven challenges, you can take our jobs and see what it's like to be in our shoes. If we when, you all clean up our café for eternity!"

"Okay, we take that bet!" Tamaki said joyfully, loving the idea of an exciting challenge that seems fun.

All of them gasped, how could Tamaki be so idiotic to take up an impossible challenge since they none of them do not know how to clean. Bisetsu said that she will go downstairs and tell the girls about this, but when she left the basement, she heard some clanging noises that came out of nowhere. After nearly an hour, everything was prepared for the biggest event of the season which all of them are completely prepared to fight with all their strength to clean up this café.

"Uh…Tamaki?"

"Please…forgive me…"

Hiyori is looking up at Tamaki who is completely bruised up on the face and she wondered if all the boys did this to him. Both of them are holding feather dusters and their task is to sweep two old lamps, if one of them gets a speck of dust left when Michelle touches them, one of the teams will earn a point. Their time limit is three minutes and it starts…now! Hiyori goes to her dirty dusty lamp that is covered in dust and sweeps like an angel. Tamaki however looked aimlessly at the lamp and when he poked it with his brown feather duster, it fell down and broke into millions of pieces. Tamaki has failed his challenge and Hiyori won, making the boys all groan in angry. Everyone went to the next stage which is the kitchen to wash dishes; they must control the object and wash all of the dishes before their time runs out. The ones who are competing are Bisetsu and Kyouya, their time limit is fifteen minutes starting...now! Bisetsu griped the first plate, but that was when she heard a honk noise because the challenge was over!

Bisetsu looked at Kyouya who has already finished cleaning all twenty plates without breaking a sweat! Now the boys have a point, making the girls unhappy. The next challenge is going to be the mopping challenge with Tawny and Hikaru as the players. Tawny and Hikaru both glared mischievously at each other, both plotting malicious schemes to cheat in the mopping challenge as they both held their mops tight in their hands. They have ten minutes to mop all around the café from top to bottom starting…now! Tawny and Hikaru both race in different directions and when Tamaki sneezed, both Tawny and Hikaru shouted that they are done and both glared at each other again because they thought one of them cheated.

The others could have sworn that they saw lightning bolts coming out of their eyes as they took their mops and tried to hit each other! But that was when the door opened to reveal Haruhi with her staff, she saw Tawny and Hikaru looking like they are in a Star Wars show and they are both fighting each other. Haruhi demanded to know what was going on and Rosalie screeched with fake tears that convinced Haruhi enough, Rosalie made up lies about how Tamaki was the one who said that girls are useless and should be in the kitchen all the time. Haruhi took out her staff which she commanded it to become a long katakana and she starts running to Tamaki. After the whole craziness, Haruhi and all of the girls went upstairs to the basement because she wanted a word with them; the boys have to stay downstairs so they could not listen to what they are talking about.

Mitsukuni looked down at Tamaki who was all in pieces, Hikaru and Kaoru started assembling him back apart. Inside the basement where all of the girls sat in a circle, Tawny could not believe that Haruhi has to be a sacrifice when battling Him. Haruhi explained that she will have to do this no matter what happens, she and Alice must be sacrificed in order to become the next Court. Rosalie asked who else will be the next Court, she said that not only she and Alice will be the members…Hiyori and everyone else will become the Court. All the girls gasped, such responsibility is going to be placed on to them just like that!

"Hell yeah! Totally gonna allow naked photos in Art class!" Tawny said, thinking of perverted thoughts of seeing Kaoru almost naked.

Bisetsu took a lamp with her concentrating powers and smashed it on her head; surprisingly she did not fall and was not hurt whatsoever. Meanwhile, all the boys are secretly hearing what they could hear by the door, they wanted to look inside but knew that Haruhi will get furious at them if she did. So they placed their ears at the door, hoping that they could figure out what they are saying. Tamaki and the boys could not believe that Haruhi has to not only sacrifice herself but the girls are now going to be the next Court. But what they did not know is these three things: why must Haruhi sacrifice herself, why are the girls become the next Court and why is Tawny going to allow naked photos in Art class. But none of those things matter right now when they heard a loud crash from downstairs, the boys rushed down before the girls could and saw a broken vase on the ground in a million pieces.

The person who stood next to it has long green colored hair that stopped to her waist and almost look hime but not quite. She has bangs across her forehead and silvery grey eyes that shined at the sight of the boys. Her skin is pale and she is wearing black jeans with a red and white stripped t-shirt without sleeves and hiking boots.

"S-sorry!" she stuttered, looking back at the broken vase.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I was told to come here," she said. "My name is Haruka Tanaka."

Haruhi and all the girls saw Haruka who looked frightened to see more people surrounding her, Bisetsu steps forward and said not to worry about the broken vase. Haruka apologized again for her foolishness, which Bisetsu forgives her. Tawny shouted behind her that she gets to get away from doing something mischievous but Tawny cannot? Bisetsu excuses herself to Haruka and chases down Tawny so she could kick her butt to death. Hikaru goes up to her and apologized for Bisetsu and her rudeness, but that was when Haruka tiptoed up to suddenly kiss him in the lips, making Rosalie and Michelle scream for no reason. Haruka giggled and said she likes him now, Hikaru is left confused and Bisetsu landed on Tawny in the ground.

"I never win, do I?" Tawny said, taping all of her fingers on the ground with her hand supporting her head with the elbow on the ground

…

"Waiter, can I make an order now?"

"Yes, sir!" Rosalie and Hikaru said in union, they looked at each other and started to race towards the elderly man with glasses who jerk up because he did not want to be tackled by them.

"What would you like?" they both asked.

"On…second thought…I'm gonna leave…" and the elderly man races away to the door, Bisetsu goes up to them and kicked them from behind.

"How could you both get a costumer out like that?" she demanded to know. "I cannot _believe _you two are acting so immaturely! Look at Haruka, she got about twelve costumers and she didn't scare them like that!" Bisetsu pointed at Haruka who gave two costumers some coffee with a sweet, innocent smile.

_Fuck…you. _Rosalie and Hikaru thought at the same time, glancing at each other with a mope in their face.

"Rosalie, it's time to go." Bisetsu took Rosalie by the hand and they both ran off to the back stage.

Meanwhile, Michelle is making some cocktails for some of the costumers when Takashi came with an order for five beers. Michelle pointed to her left to see five beers with bubbling foam on top waiting for Takashi to take them. Takashi did not know how she knew he needed those and took all of them with his small brown plated disk. But before he left, he turned to face her and said something.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I knew I shouldn't done that to you."

And, he walked away to only make Michelle think about the dramatic thing that happened a few days ago. It was so long before and now she did not know what is going to happen next, but she finished her three cocktails on time and gave them to three girls who looked very young…too young to even drink. So she dumped the cocktails before they took them, knowing that it was wrong to drink if you are underage, even if you are dead. Meanwhile, Tawny was up on stage making some hilarious jokes that made some people nearly pee their pants out. When she took her bow, she took out something from behind and it was a guitar. She said that Hiyori and everyone are going to perform today, showing their success for nearly five years in Partway café.

When they looked to see the stage, they saw Hiyori with a microphone in her hand and the others held instruments in their hands. Bisetsu is doing bass, Tawny is doing guitar, Michelle is doing guitar and Rosalie is doing drums. Rosalie tapped four times with her drum sticks and Tawny starts to play the guitar loud and clear, Hiyori starts to sing to the audience as they all stopped talking to each other.

_Things that are close enough to touch_  
_Can be like ghosts that slip through your fingers_  
_Although you can feel their resonance_  
_The darkness hiding them still lingers_

_So have you forgotten what you've learned,_  
_The happiness you once said you'd earned?_  
_Well maybe you're just too blessed to see_  
_The things that are right before your eyes_

_That you have been born onto this earth_  
_And that you've been breathing since that birth_  
_You just seem to overlook the fact_  
_That these are really both miracles_

_Things that are close enough to touch_  
_Can be like ghosts that slip through your fingers_  
_Although you can feel their resonance_  
_The darkness hiding them still lingers_

_You know the closer you get to something_  
_The tougher it is to see it_  
_And I'll never take it for granted_  
_Let's go_

_Though people may call you a hypocrite_  
_For trying to help somebody out_  
_Because they believe that everyone_  
_Must make their own choices for themselves_

_But let's say you are a hypocrite_  
_For making the choice that you think is right_  
_If you were to save somebody else_  
_That would be something real, much more than anything_

_They tell you to chase after all your dreams_  
_And that you must go on with no hesitation_  
_Although those words sound beautiful_  
_They will still only lead to frustration_

_I'll try to keep some courage inside my heart_  
_That will help me live through another day_  
_And I'll never take it for granted_  
_Let's go_

_Things that are close enough to touch_  
_Can be like ghosts that slip through your fingers_  
_Although you can feel their resonance_  
_The darkness hiding them lingers_

_You know the closer you get to something_  
_The tougher it is to see it_  
_And I'll never take it for granted_

_They tell you to chase after all your dreams_  
_And that you must go on with no hesitation_  
_Although those words sound beautiful_  
_They will still only lead to frustration_

_I'll try to keep some courage inside my heart_  
_That will help me live through another day_  
_And I'll never take it for granted_  
_Let's go!_

All of them cheered loudly in the café, some stood up to even applause louder than before. Hiyori saw Kaoru waving to her and she waves to him with a slight blush on her face, making Tawny a little jealous but tried not to show it to anyone.

…

"You did really great today," Kaoru said, looking up in the sky with many stars shining up high.

"Thank you," Hiyori thanked him.

Kaoru and Hiyori are both sitting up on the roof, looking up in the starry sky with yet another full moon shining up in the sky to give its glorious to the Earth. Kaoru remembered the locket and took it out of his pocket.

"Here, I want to give you this,"

"A locket?" Hiyori takes it and examines it carefully.

"Look inside."

Hiyori opens the heart to show her and the twins with big smiles on their faces, they all looked so young and Hiyori remembered this locket. She looked up to Kaoru and he did so with a blush noticeable to Hiyori. His faces goes up to her face closely, so does hers and their faces are so close that their noses touched each other. Slowly, their lips connect and they kissed passionately together with true love beating their hearts rapidly. When they depart their lips and stared at each other, they kissed once more and it went a little intense. But behind them who they could not see, peeking out of the little doorway was...

…

"GOOOD MORNING, CHINA!" Tawny shouted loudly that shook everyone in fear.

"Tawny, we're in Japan."

"Oh…GOOOD MORINING, JAPAN…AND CHINA!"

_Why is everyday I'm surrounded by unintelligent fools? _Bisetsu thought to herself and fell to her chair.

"I'm bored…"

"Same…"

"Let's talk about weddings!" Tawny suggested.

"That's the worst idea you came up with," Bisetsu said.

So they all just sat in their chairs, bored out of their complete minds and did not think about anything whatsoever…anything. That was when until Haruka popped out behind and said she found something on the ground. She puts it in the middle of the circle and it was a picture, a picture of everyone in the café. Even Haruhi is in it as a young child and her mother, Tamaki cried at the sight of the picture because he wished he could be there to see his loving child grow up into what she is now.

"Bisetsu, didn't before us…wasn't there another team that ran this place?"

"Yes, Mrs. Fujioka ran the place with others by her side. One day before it closed, I met her in school when I accidently bumped into her. She asked me if I would like to run a café."

"Why did you say yes?"

"Decent profit with all the financial books, allowing me to have some money for a good university."

All of them fell to the ground except for Takashi and Kyouya who only understand her, why must she always be so serious all the time instead of being a carefree girl who loves adventure and excitement in the world? Bisetsu remembered the time that she met Hiyori, she remembered the time that she rejected her but Hiyori literally got up stage when everyone came in and sang up in front of everyone. So Bisetsu allowed her to join in the café, Hikaru and Kaoru got unhappy and said that she should have not rejected Hiyori in the first place. Then came the time when Tawny did the same thing, only she accidentally fell of the stage and everyone thought it was a joke when it was not.

"Hey, Tawny?" Hiyori whispered to her. "Can I talk with you?"

"Uh…sure."

…

"Did you see us?"

"What?"

"Did you see us?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me; you saw me and Kaoru kiss last night!"

Hiyori and Tawny are inside the basement and Hiyori was getting pissed.

"I'm telling you, I didn't see you!"

"Then who did? I took a glance and saw you! You have the same dirty blond hair and the same blue colored-" she paused. "Wait, you don't have two blue eyes…"

"Oh…my god."

"W-wait?"

"I think…you just met my mom."

**To be continued…**

_When love ones are forgotten_

_They haunt the ones you love_

_They can tell you are in a tight expression of depression_

_That will only leave to deception_

_**Chapter ten…can you read this without dying?**_


	10. Chapter 10

Hope everyone liked the last chapter! Sorry it took so long! Thanks for over six hundred views, we love ya!

Please review, like, share and follow this Partingway story!

Chapter ten: Mothers and Fathers

* * *

"Aya Takahashi?"

Tawny and Hiyori are still staying inside the basement where light shines dimly as Tawny looks down on herself. She said it is true that her mother has blue eyes, so it should be her if Hiyori thought that they look alike. Why is Aya here and to Tawny…his he here? Hiyori asked who else is there and Tawny explained that her mother and big brother died in a car crash, ever since then, she lived with her father and was all right with the surrounding in life. She wondered if they must have not passed away and could be following her secretly, but that was when a scream came from downstairs. So Hiyori and Tawny dashed downstairs to see Rosalie pointing outside to see…a woman with long caramel hair that went to her waist and silvery eyes that sparkled at the sight of Rosalie.

Rosalie fell to her knees and started breaking down in tears, saying that it is her mother! The beautiful lady with a long white dress goes through the door and bends down to her weeping daughter, she hugs her tightly and Rosalie could not believe that she is really here. The others did not know what to do, so Michelle goes into the burnt kitchen and looked for something like tea. But the only thing they have in the drawers are crackers, but when she took out the packet…it turned to dust and fell to the ground pathetically. That was when Rosalie screamed again, when Michelle came back her mother was gone to nowhere.

"It's because of Him," said someone behind Michelle.

Michelle jerks away and it was Alice who stood behind her.

"Rosalie, I know this is sudden to you," she said. "That woman is real, but He took her soul because she failed the tests."

Rosalie wipes her tears away, looking at Alice who went by her side and got down for her. She said that He took all of the souls who failed the test and they only have a time limit when going somewhere, he keeps all of the souls in his hourglass which he carries to check the time. Rosalie could not believe all of this and wanted to do something about it, so she just raced out of the café and started screaming out for Him! Everyone went out so they could save her before she gets in trouble, but it was too late because right before her is…Him.

"Do you know what time it is?" he said sleepily. "I hope we can finish this because I have a three o'clock appointment with my massager."

"You took my mom, I want her back!"

Him looked down at her and took out his hourglass that inside has blue sand, but if you look closer, you could see that the blue sand is actually souls trapped inside of the hourglass with its curves and fine gold trimmings. Rosalie looked closer to the hourglass and could see her mother banging on the glass to get out, Rosalie tried to snatch it away but Him pulled it away from her. Now it was time for her fate, she now must answer all three riddles in order to seal either her freedom or her death.

"What's the one bird that cannot fly, is really large and is dead?"

"Uh…a dodo bird?"

"Correct," he said. "What's black, white and red all over?"

"A…newspaper?"

"Finish this sentence," Him said. "Departing is such sweet sorrow…"

"And I shall say good night until tomorrow?"

Him slaps his face and took out his hourglass; he opened the top and took out the mother of Rosalie. He said that since she won answering all of the riddles and can have her mother back as a reward. Rosalie cupped her hands and Him puts her in her hands, she looked down to see the beautiful lady waving to Rosalie. She is so tiny and it looked so cute, but she knew she has to get her back to original size but when she looked up to Him…Him was gone. Hikaru rushes towards Rosalie and looks down at the mother who waved at him, too. When Mitsukuni turned to Alice who was once behind him, she was nowhere to be seen and that was when Haruhi from afar called out to them as she hurried over.

"Guys, is everything okay?" Haruhi called out from afar, wearing her boy school uniform which is all black pants and shoes with a blue coat.

"WHO HIS HE AND HOW CAN HE TALK?" Tawny shouted and pointed at Haruhi, not knowing that it is Haruhi.

Bisetsu steps on her foot which Tawny howled in pain, it was Haruhi!

"Hey, look at the bright side! I didn't start stripping her to see!"

"If you did that, I'll kill you!"

"You can't, I'm already dead!"

…

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Rosalie asked Haruhi who mixed something inside a glass which is in the color of disgusting green slime.

"Trust me, I done this before," Haruhi said, taking a spoonful with a teaspoon and gives it to her mother. "Drink this; this will help you grow to your original form."

She nod once, goes up and took a sip of the over spilling spoon. Suddenly, she starts to tremble and out of nowhere, she is standing tall and is back to her height. Rosalie jump with glee and Haruhi smirked with her brilliance, she recently just became a cocky type inside of a natural type. The mother comes down and introduced herself, her name is Elizabeth Elling, but she requests everyone to just call her Beth. Elizabeth pats Rosalie on her heard and touched her caramel colored hair, she remembers secretly the time when Tawny and Rosalie met and Tawny tried to cut her hair because she thought it was caramel. And the time when she was four and met Haruhi, it was so cute how Haruhi held her hand as she took her to the bathroom since Rosalie claimed that the toilet was a monster in disguise.

Her remembering all of the secret memories that she has as she watched over her made her shed a small, significant tear down on her pale cheeks. Rosalie was kind enough to wipe away the tear and smiled lovingly to her. From the background, Tamaki and all of his friends except Kyouya started weeping; even Takashi had to blow his nose because of this touchy moment. Also, Bisetsu and all the girls started crying for this touching reunion. Even Haruhi shed some tears, today is becoming such a wonderful day that everyone soon started shedding tears. But that is when the doors opened to show someone coming inside! Actually, a man and a woman are going inside with two elderly people who they had to push their wheelchairs in the disorientated café. Michelle stopped and fell to her knees, Takashi obviously came by her side and she was muttering something. So Takashi pulled his ear forward to her and he was able to learn what she said.

"Those people…" he said, "are her family."

Everyone except for Bisetsu, Kyouya and Elizabeth screamed because of this and they made the place shaking for a second. They cannot make so much noise or else they will make too much vibration that could collapse the café. The humans wondered why the place was shaking and decided to stop where they are. The mother of Michelle who has short blond hair and blue sorrowful eyes took out a picture of her as a child and placed it on the table nearby her. The father who has large green eyes and dark brown hair took the flowers that the grandmother who has white long hair carried and placed them near the picture. All of them became silent, maybe praying to God to keep their child safe from above when none of them knew that she is standing right in front of them.

After a few minutes of sad remorse, they all start to depart but Michelle tried to grab her mother only to touch her shoulder for a quick second. Her hand obviously went through her, but the mother turned around quickly to look behind, nobody is there and wondered…was that Michelle? But she shook her head and quickly took her leave with the elders, making Michelle watching them go away with tears slowly streaming in their eyes. Michelle did not do anything and just left the room to be alone for a while, Takashi could tell that it must be painful to see her family again.

"Does anyone know what's going on?"

"I guess it started with Taw's mom, right?" Hiyori asked Tawny who looked down at her because of her short height. "Say anything about my height, I'm gonna get angry." she hissed at her.

"I didn't do anything except read your diary, that's all I'm accused of doing!"

"You have…"

"A diary…?" Kaoru finished the sentence, trying to hold back his laughter.

Hiyori quietly leaves as Tawny smirks like a demon, "Yes, I successfully read her dairy! I remember all the embarrassing poems she writes all about-"

Hiyori came back with a bar of soap and shoved it right in her throat, making her gargle bubbles in her mouth that came out. Mitsukuni and Rosalie poked some of the bubbles because they looked so cute. After a few long hours of nothing to actually do, all the girls are lying on the floor except for Michelle and Bisetsu.

"Are we going to do something because I'm booooored!"

"Then do something like practice your cocktails or something,"

"I don't do drinks, Tawny, Michelle does that." Rosalie said, pointing at Michelle who was hiding near a corner to just sulk on.

"I FUCKING HATE THIS!" Tawny shouted, taking out a chair and threw it out the broken window that has a hole on it.

"Bisetsu, is Tawny high today?"

"H-how about we go for a walk in the park? Yeah, that's a good idea!"

…

"How about we go for a walk in the park?" Tawny mimicked Bisetsu to see rain coming their way when they all made it to the entrance of the park. "Yeah, _that's_ a good idea."

Bisetsu and all of the girls looked up at the sky which is now dark grey with thunder clouds that raged with anger. All of them wondered if this was a good idea to go any further and Rosalie looked over to Elizabeth who shrugged innocently like a child who did not know what do to. Bisetsu decided that instead of going to the park, they should go to the hospital instead since they could hang out over there. Tamaki asked what the hospital is and Hiyori said that that is the place where people went to get cured back in nineteen forty five, but some poison came and killed everyone in the process. Now some people go there since it has a greenhouse that people are rebuilding again. It is not far away since the hospital was connected to the park before, so they just have to go inside the park and find the entrance.

And so, they all went inside the park in a big group and looked around to see…nobody here. Bisetsu thought this was suspicious but kept her calmness to a main level, searching around her area to see if anything is out of the ordinary. That was when the twins ran forward to see the building of the hospital, it looked so ancient like an old pyramid that overgrew its life to have dark rain stains all over the body, broken windows and overgrowing plants that roamed freely. Rosalie, Hikaru and Kaoru played tag with each other as the rest went through inside the hospital that is abandoned for so long ago, the sign of the place still stood its place, saying 'Rosetta Hospital' in fine print that the darkness smudged everywhere on the lettering.

Kyouya did not like the looks of this place and stays close to Bisetsu so he could at least speak with her about the odd things that seemed unusual to him. But as they all went inside the hospital that was roaming with cold air and darkness overlooks all over the hallways was when Bisetsu suddenly sense something off. That was when she heard a tapping noise, it sounds like someone using a cane on the weak ground. When Hiyori looked over to her side at the left, she saw someone taping everything in her path, she looks so young and she held on to a brown teddy bear with a green ribbon tied around it. The little girl has no hair, wore a white hospital robe and her eyes are covered with a band aid which looked so bloody.

"Mommy….Mommy…." was all she muttered in her steeply voice.

Hiyori tapped Kaoru gently and pointed at the girl who took a complete halt, the girl rises up her head and slow brought out her little right arm with pale skin and red blood marks. She took out her wrap around her eyes and when she looks forward at them, she glares furiously at them with her scarlet colored eyes that burned redder than fire itself.

"Who are you assholes…?" the girl demanded to know, looking at all of them with a displeasing face that shook even Kyouya in his steps.

"I don't remember this place having any ghosts," Michelle whispered to Bisetsu who was staring at the girl with no fear.

"Trespassers shall be punished with death….Death shall punish those who trespass…."

"Little girl, we don't want any trouble," Elizabeth said softly to the little girl. "We'll leave and you don't have to-"

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" the girl screeched as loud as she could, she fell down to her knees and sobs uncontrollably. "It's hell for all of you," she hissed. "ALL OF YOU!"

Then, the door behind them shut furiously tight and the windows slammed down to lock themselves. Tamaki went over to the door so he could go through since he is a ghost, but for some reason he did not.

"Idiot, you can't leave this hospital just like that….You're trapped here! I am a god and I rule! LET THE GAMES COMMENCE, SHALL WE?"

Then, everything just went black for them and the floor under them starts to tremble to break and made them all fall down to the pit of unknown. But that was when something glowed and when Tamaki took a look, he saw Elizabeth glowing white and somehow wings sprout out of her back! That was when Elizabeth flew more down and her wings grew so massive that everyone fell onto them instead of the deadly sticks that pointed up for them to come and get stabbed. Elizabeth starts rising herself up as the rest hang on tight so they would not fall down, once everyone was finally up back at the entrance of the hospital, they all get off of Elizabeth as she sprouts back her wings again. Rosalie stared at her mother astonish, never knowing that she is an angel before. Now it is time for her to explain to her dear and bewildered daughter who she loves ever so dearly in her heart.

"Rosalie, I must tell you something," she said. "I'm an angel, but I want you to know that the whole reason why I died is because god said that something about the eclipse coming soon. Rosalie, I have to be your guardian in this adventure…but this comes at a price."

"What?"

"When my mission is accomplished, I must return back to heaven and be set with another person who I must guide instead of you. You'll understand someday when the time is right, I love you so much but as much as I want to help you figure our her past, I must leave you so you can take care of yourself…"

"Wait, mo-"

But Elizabeth starts to walk away and then she just disappeared in a bright flash in the color of white, Rosalie fell down to her knees and hugs herself tight because she does not know what to do anymore since she is now gone once again. But now she knows that she is watching over her from above, now she and all of her friends must go and figure out what is going on about this eerie place. Kyouya suggested to the group that they should go to the birth record place where they could find some traces of her and what symptoms she has so they could figure out a way to help her and get out as soon as possible. So, they start to venture deep into the hallways as the wind from outside howls deadly in the storming night.

Tamaki hid behind Takashi and munch his fingernails until he could no longer chew on them since they are now chewed off by his foolishness. Kyouya took the lead of the group along with Bisetsu who is actually leading him to the record room where they can research the files of the patients. The group stopped to a room with the name 'Record Room' in black was written on the door for some unexplainable reason. Takashi opened the door with courage in his heart, to show inside the door that creaked as it opened to see first a flashing light bulb that flashes the whole empty room and a file on the ground with something sticking inside. Mitsukuni goes up carefully to the file and picked it up, he looked inside and a rusty key fell down when he opened the file.

"What does it say?"

"Rosalie…this file…"

"Yes?"

"It says…this is your sister."

**To be continued…**

_God was the one who created selfish beings_

_He denies such a thing and refuses to be seen_

_It is unknown what each us will mistakably bring_

_But to me, I happen to be very keen…_

_Chapter eleven…can you read this without dying?_


	11. Chapter 11

Hope everyone liked the last chapter! Sorry it to so long!

Please like, review, share, follow and enjoy this Partingway story!

Chapter eleven: Sisters

* * *

"I…I have a sister?"

"Rosalie, you didn't have any siblings," Tawny said. "You said you lived in the orphanage all your life."

Bisetsu punches Tawny with her elbow on the rib with a pissed face, she should have not said something in front of the boys about her past since it is none of their concerns. Hikaru could not believe this, she seems optimistic and joyful when he is around her, and he would have never thought that a girl like her would be an orphan. But it did not matter now; they have to find her and try to sort this whole thing out as soon as possible. Mitsukuni picked up the key that lay on the ground and looked at it to see a symbol of Cancer printed finely on the key. Rosalie took the key from his hand and marched out first, she seemed both pissed and afraid of what was happening. Hikaru, without knowing it himself, started running along with her by her side so he could keep check on her.

This was odd, he never felt like this. He never wanted to help out anyone besides his friends; Rosalie to him was very annoying and bratty in her own way. But something inside made a huge trigger that affected him to follow instead of backing off, which he never felt in his life and did not care about what he is doing now. Now Hikaru and Rosalie are together, Hikaru turned around to see if the others are behind and they were not, they are completely gone and nowhere to be found. That was when Hikaru blinked just one moment and suddenly found himself in the hospital but it looks like it is brand new and people are taking care of some patients. Hikaru turned himself around to see if Rosalie was there, but she was missing in his sights and he started to go into a frantic state.

He is lost and does not know where he is at all, that was when he heard something behind him, it sounded like a little girl crying. When he forced himself to look, he saw…the same little girl from before except she has beautiful silver eyes and held on tight around her arms a brown colored teddy bear with a green ribbon tied around its neck. She sniffles sadly as tears poured down her eyes, she wipes them with the hand of the teddy bear and it caused Hikaru to bend down to the child.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I can't find my mommy…"

Hikaru mentally sighed, how could such a mother does something so irresponsible to let her child wander off alone in the hospital and cannot find her way? He examines her more, she did not carry a cane with her and her eyes are not covered with a bloody band aid. She wore the hospital gown and she is wearing on her feet cute black leather shoes with blue ribbons on the front. Hikaru took his hand and introduced himself to her, he asked her name and she only muttered 'Jessica' to him. Hikaru said that her name is lovely and that he will find her mother for her, she starts jumping up and down with a bright smile on her face since she is so happy that she will find her mother. He took her hand and they start to walk around the lovely styled hospital with nurses helping the sick and ill, people with smiles on their faces and doctors drinking coffee with their patients.

Hikaru asked how long has she been here and she said that she has heart cancer for five months now, but she is fighting as hard as she can to get better. That was when they heard a soft but a little loud yell to them and Jessica remembered that voice, so did Hikaru…that is sounded like…

"Mommy!" Jessica cried, she raced to her and she hugged Elizabeth tightly.

Hikaru looked up to Elizabeth with wide eyes, she is really the mother of little Jessica. Elizabeth wore a fine blue dress with frills that went to her waist and a red rose is placed as a hairclip for her forehead bangs, and what he noticed first is her stomach because she is pregnant.

"Mommy, is Rosalie coming now?" Jessica asked, touching her stomach to fell some kicks hitting her stomach.

"Not yet, but I think she'll come soon," she said with a warm smile. She looks up to see Hikaru and goes up to him with Jessica tight in her hand. "Thank you so much for finding my daughter, she likes to look around places when some people don't know it."

"Mommy, this is Hikaru, he's a nice boy. Can I marry him?"

"Um…"

Hikaru laughed at pats Jessica on the head, making her pout with a puffed cheek because she is treated like a child. He dims down his laughter into chuckles because at first, at the winds of the air conditioned hospital, he thought he heard a cry of a voice calling his name many times. He was about to leave the Jessica and Elizabeth when he turned around to find himself back at the ruined hospital. He called out for Rosalie but now answer was heard, that was when he was pounced from behind to show Haruka sitting on top of him when he fell down to the hard floor. She smiles kindly to him as he tries to get himself up, he does so and he got up through Haruka who giggled because she was tickled by this. Hikaru looks around to see Rosalie out of his sight; he asked Haruka if she has seen Rosalie.

Haruka responses with a cute and innocent smile and said that she was completely gone out of her sights, too. Haruka jumps up and took his arm, saying that she will accompany him to find her if he would like that. He said that he was fine looking for her himself, but she still takes his arm around her chest. That was when they both heard a thud noise that made Haruka cower in fear, Hikaru mentally sighs to himself and he shakes off her so he could examine the hallways. All of the places have rooms for the sick patients; each has a room number for each one and oddly a horoscope sign…

Then it hit him, the key! But Rosalie has it; he starts to look at each door with different symbols like Capricorn and Virgo until he finally found the Cancer room with a name plate saying 'Jessica Elling' up front of the Cancer sign which is rusted for many years. He took his time to control his breathing until he took all of his courage to go through the door to see a bed with chairs by the side and someone lying in the filthy bed. The person looks so elderly; she looked like she was like a fake figure for a haunted house and he gulped his saliva. He steps closer to the bed where he might be able to find something, the woman has long white hair that grew so long that pieces of strained hair fell of the bed as her blind eyes are pure white and is completely blind.

Yet, suddenly when he made it to the side of her bed, she forced her eyes to glare at his very own eyes to know that she is really alive for all these years. That is when Hikaru figured it out…this is Jessica who is alive.

"Hikaru…."

Jessica took out her skeleton hand and reached out for him, she touched his stomach which made her hand go through. She smirks sadly to herself, knowing she is not entirely dead quite yet and a tear sheds down her face.

"My little sister….I want you to give this to her…" she muttered quietly to him as his eyes are starting to be filled with liquid tears that never came to him.

She points at a little bowl on her desk, Hikaru goes up to it and looked inside to see a keychain of Aquarius in light blue color. She said, softly and loud as she could, that that keychain was supposed to be her first birthday gift. She told him to give this to her after she finds the younger Jessica and banish her, because the reason why the elderly Jessica is alive it that she cannot die unless he regrets have been replenished within herself.

"Once you find her and save my dark self, come back and take Rosalie with you…I need to speak with her."

Hikaru took the keychain using his mental powers; he looked at the Aquarius keychain and clutched it in his hand with determination within his heart. He bows down to her and raced away out of the room to find Rosalie.

"I'm right…he is her light…"

…

"Rosalie! Where are you?"

Right now, Hikaru is in the third floor of the abandoned hospital as he searches for Rosalie and no sign of her. He decided to check one of the rooms since maybe she could check inside, he looked at all the doors surrounding him and picked the one closest to him. The door had nothing on it; it was just an ordinary door that nobody opened. So he walks down to the mysterious door, goes through and found nothing but darkness until a light bulb from above starts to flicker to show Hiyori, Tawny and his brother tied up with a blindfold on that has red marks on them. He quickly went up to Kaoru first, he took the blindfold off and his eyes are closed and to his relief, his eyes are still in place. Hiyori and Tawny were the same when he went to them, but none of them woke up when he got the blindfolds off their faces.

That was when Tawny started to move a little and she woke up to look and see everything dark, but she saw Hikaru right in front of her. She was about to say something as she opened her mouth, but that was when she saw something behind him and froze. Hikaru asked what got her shook up, but he could hear deep breathing from behind as he carefully turned himself around to face the beast behind. When he looked with his eyes that contained both fear and anxiousness, he saw a dark shadow that looked just like him except its whole body is dark and its eyes are glowing with red.

"RUN!"

Hikaru got up quickly and was frozen, he did not know what to do except run and let Tawny with the others get hurt. So, without thinking, he charged to the shadow and grabbed its neck to start choking it. But that was when Hikaru started coughing loudly and soon realized that he is choking himself, so he had to push the shadow away out of the room. When he got out getting him, the shadow disappeared to unknown. Tawny catches up to him as she rubbed her wrists from untying herself from the rope that somehow were able to tie her and the others up. Hikaru asked her what happened, she starts to explain that when Rosalie and him ran off, Haruka followed him and the others tried to catch up when dark shadows of themselves captured them.

He asked if she by chance saw Rosalie with them when they got in that room, she shook her head with sadness and said that when they got in, Rosalie was with them but she was dragged away by her shadow who was accompanied by the little girl who did all of this. Hikaru told her that her name is Jessica and starts explaining to Tawny part of the story that he found until she could no longer take the pressure of any of the details. Tawny quickly said that she will go and take care of the others as he goes to find Rosalie and the rest. He nod in agreement, he raced down the hallways and that was when a huge earthquake suddenly erupted. Now things got personal, Hikaru could tell immediately that Jessica is behind this the moment she pushed that shadow away and knew things are going to get tougher.

He carries on venturing to find Rosalie and the rest of the gang, he found the stairs and starts walking up, each pacing step he took a creak followed behind him as he starts calling out for Rosalie. When he made it to the fourth floor, he found two paths going left and right. He was lost, he cannot go up since the rest of the stairs are destroyed and both of the paths seem dangerous with darkness, and what should he do to figure out where to go? That was when he heard footsteps slowly getting close, too close from the right. He thought it might be Rosalie and immediately rushed to the right corner to bump into Jessica without her band aid covering her eyes, instead it shows pure white color.

"How dare you continue to come here?" she demanded to know, tilting her head to her right shoulder and it laid there.

"Jessica…I found the gift you wanted to give Rosalie," he then realized…he must have dropped it when he was fighting that shadow.

"What gift? I never liked Rosalie from the start, she was going to steal mommy and I knew that once I died, they would collect the insurance money right at the moment I'm dead. I never left this hospital when I died from the poison, nor do I know who or how it happened, but I can tell that every single spirit left this hospital once they saw a light. I didn't go…

"I refused to go; God ruined my life all the time. Do you know what happened back at home? I was abused by my daddy every night because he gets too drunk, so did my mommy and she couldn't do anything about except save me from getting beaten up. When I got sick, he raped mommy when he got drunk and she took the child!

"I then understand that once Rosalie is born, she and I will run away with mommy to go to Hawaii where seas are blue every day. But it's too late because I didn't die from the poison; I died because of the cancer and died way before the poison spread around the place. At least I had something that made the pain go away…and that was death."

"Jessica…I'm sorry about what happened, and I'm sorry that you had to be bedridden all your life, never going out to play with others or start a new school or even get your first kiss," Hikaru apologized to the suddenly bewildered Jessica. "I know that feeling that I just wanted to die, but that doesn't mean just because I died I couldn't do something that'll help others!"

"When I started working at Partway café, you should've seen Rosalie working all the time, she is wonderful at her job. The way she smiles to her customers and the way she gave cute small talk to them, which made my day secretly. And when she gave me those chocolates, a sudden pain came from my heart that never occurred to me.

"Just because you are powerless on some things, doesn't mean that you shouldn't give up what you really want to do. What did you want to be, before you died?"

Jessica growled at him…but she muttered that she wanted to be an artist; she would practice drawing her mother every time she visits her. He said to her then that maybe if she is truly pure enough, God will forgive her and he might let her have the chance to become what she really wanted to be.

"THAT'S A LIE! WHERE'S YOUR PROOF?"

"You see," he said, calm about her outrageous reaction. "I wanted to be an artist, but I was killed in a truck accident. But that does not mean I didn't forget what I dreamed about, I promised once I get to Utopia, I'll start making art and show everyone true beauty of art."

Jessica stares at him; he was right but did not want to say so right in front of him. So she took out her cane that she carried close with her and she floated up into the air so she could battle him. She starts spinning slowly, then faster until she became a rapid tornado that was in a color of dusty brown that swept the room. Hikaru covered himself with his arms, many things started flying into the tornado and there was nothing he could do!

"STOP!" cried…Rosalie with tears from her eyes.

Rosalie is at the left corner of the hallway, she was bursting in tears when she heard that heart whelming story that Jessica told him with her own words. Then the tornado dims down and Jessica landed on the ground very abruptly, her knees are stuck on the hard cold floor and her head is down to not show her face.

"Jessica, this has to stop. I…"

"Don't…your tears are speaking to me…"

Hikaru and Rosalie are understandably confused.

"I finally understand clearly…" and then she disappeared with a sparkle of light.

"Hikaru…," Rosalie spoke to him, "where's she going?"

"I think I know where."

…

Hikaru took Rosalie by the hand and they made it to the room that he went out which belongs to Jessica, Rosalie took the key she had and opens the door. That was when the door opened slowly, letting them in to see Jessica standing near her corpse who is truly dead now. When Jessica saw them, her eyes glowed with whiteness that begins to be filled with tears of happiness. She walks up to Rosalie and has something in her hand, the Aquarius keychain that Hikaru took so he could show it to Jessica. Jessica told her to take it, since this is a symbol that shows that they are sisters for the rest of their death and life. But she looked up to Hikaru, and then she flew back to her corpse and floats upwards, saying that he is in fact the light to Rosalie. They both looked at each other and are yet confused again, she continues that she will have to go to the light but wants her to protect her forever.

He will be the light that guides her from dark places, the hero to save the sad maiden, the loving kitten to the lonely child. He will protect her with all of his heart, knowing that she will be safe forever, but she will also protect him from day and night. When they both find this Utopia he was speaking about, she wants him to make sure that when they find this place, they will be together even after being reborn again. Then, a light starts to shimmer around her, she smiles once more to them and bid them both farewell…and then, she was gone in the light. When Hikaru looked at Rosalie, he saw tears streaming down when she looked down at the keychain. But that is when he touched her hand that held the keychain, saying she knows that she should not cry about her sister leaving since she is happy now.

That was when they both heard someone calling out for them outside, when Hikaru went to the window to check, he saw Bisetsu and all of their friends out of the hospital. Hikaru and Rosalie started to go down the stairs one last time and made it near to the entrance of the hospital. When they got out, everyone embraced them with a huge hug that made Rosalie cry even more.

"Looks like we found a new couple!" Tawny shouted out loud.

Rosalie and Hikaru looked at each other with a huge blush and the two of them both pout away, not knowing that they do like each other.

**To be continued…**

_When unknown fates trespass the Partway café_

_It is uncertain what some might say_

_Questions will be answered, but show prices_

_So, let us look at our fate as we roll the dice_

_Chapter twelve…can you read this without dying?_


	12. Chapter 12

Hope everyone liked the last chapter! Sorry it took so long!

Please review, like, follow, share and enjoy this Parting way tale!

Chapter twelve: Understanding

* * *

"Takashi…?"

Takashi was sleepy, he wanted to sleep more and yet he let his eyes start to open slightly to see a figure upon him. His vision was hazy, but he could see someone near him when he was lying down on the ground to sleep from all of yesterday. But when his vision finally came, he saw Michelle in his arms with her very confused and disturbed. Takashi leaps up in the air and backs away to a corner as Michelle gets up to see what gotten him so scared besides the part of him holding her through the whole night when he was asleep. Michelle looked at him and said that she had no idea what was going on his head, but she wants to make sure that this never happens again. Takashi then nods his head franticly with a huge blush across his face that made things even more embarrassing for Michelle.

She leaves him and goes downstairs to meet the others; Takashi slumps more down on himself and wondered what he must have dreamt last night maybe was the whole cause of this. Last night when everyone came back from that haunted house of a hospital, he was so tired for some reason like the others and slumps down to the ground to not realize that he grabbed Michelle when he was asleep. She must have been so tired to not also know that she was taken by the arms of Takashi Morinozuka. Much to this unexpected turn of events, he goes downstairs to see everyone talking to each other most of the day. But that was when they all heard the door opened to reveal Haruhi in a different outfit, she wore a long white dress that goes to her knees and has frills from the bottom to her waist line.

She still carried her staff like always, but the difference about her is that her dress also is connected to have a hood for her when hiding her face. Everyone greeted her and she said that she has great news to share with everyone which got them excited already.

"I know we're going on war, but now we're ready to go into action in five months instead of nine months! I was looking through with Alice my lunar calendar and figured out that if we start on July, we'll be able to get the lunar moon to come forth on our side!"

The girls looked worryingly but the boys got excited that they will finally kick Him in the ass, but that was when Bisetsu gasped and realized that tomorrow will be the start of their school again…. Meaning that Michelle might meet that pervert teacher, Kaoru might meet the slutty Art teacher and Haruhi cannot join them. But since they have this whole day of freedom left, they decided to go…to a camping trip at the forest! Rosalie seemed a little shaken a bit but was able to mask it with a joyous face, but Hikaru knew Rosalie for the pass weeks and could tell straight away that something is wrong with that pretending joyous face of hers. Haruhi said that she will open a teleporting spell and they shall be on their way, but the boys all ran away because they did not like what happened _last_ time.

"Fine, we'll all just go and walk all the way. It takes about…nine or eight or longer if you walk or take the train to that place."

"W-why is it so far?" Tamaki stammered in shock.

"Because…we have to go to the north of great Japan!"

"Why are we going all the way there when we have so forests here where _we_ live in?"

"I heard that the place is known for the spectacular stars and such, plus, I could get a credit work for my other academy I go to. Rosalie de Vinci academy in Italy, they want us to gather rare plants that grow up north of Japan. I know all of them by heart and-"

"Okay, we'll take the godforsaken portal of hell if you stop yammering on about rocks and plants and…I'MMA A MONKEY! HAHAHAHAAHA!" Tamaki suddenly started going berserk, doing all sorts of crazy poses and such that made him collapse. "HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he suddenly laughed again.

"Taw, did you give Tamaki that weird plant…?"

"No, I make sure that I don't let people get near of Haruhi's plants!" Tawny objected. "Why don't you ever give me some damn responsibly on me?"

"Well, there was this one time as a child you took some guy's doughnut and tried to make earrings for Rosalie, but it really failed and she got jelly all over her ear. Then there was this one time…" Haruhi goes on, not paying any attention to Tamaki and his epic poses.

…

In the dark night of the forest where the sun finally sets down its peak is where the girls and boys start to set up their camping site. Haruhi gathered enough firewood and was able to cast a spell that made the fire grow without a touch of her hand, Rosalie gathered blankets for the others even though they might not be covered up since they could go through them. All of them gathered around the fire and silence is covering them all as they watched the fire burn with passion and grace. That was when Haruhi came up with an idea, she took out her golden staff and transforms it into a guitar that Tawny nearly tried to steal from her hands but failed to fall to the ground. She suggests that the boys should sing for them since the girls sang last time.

So, they decided to turn to Kaoru and Hikaru to play a duet for a song called Bye Bye. They both hesitated by could see all the girls start making watery eyes except for Bisetsu who looked away without a care. Without a good excuse, they let Tawny play the guitar which she finally get to play for a long time.

_Now I got a question_  
_Why are you pressurin'?_  
_Don't you know?_

_That I'm not a fighter_  
_Don't like to barter_  
_That's not the way to go_

_You need to be patient_  
_No way to say this_  
_But you're losing control_  
_So, I'm letting you know_

_I'm feeling constricted_  
_Got me conflicted_  
_What are you tryin' do?_

_Keep playing these games I'm stuck in a maze_  
_What isn't getting through?_

_Turn up the fader_  
_Talk to you later_  
_If you're going to freak_  
_Then I'm going to leave_  
_)You want me bad, so bad)_  
_)Well, not likely. Too bad, too bad)_

_You wanna save me_  
_Baby, you are the dragon_  
_They're chasing_  
_No lie_  
_But you're why I've gotta say_  
_Bye bye_

_You wanna help me_  
_Maybe you are the one_  
_That needs helping_  
_No lie_  
_But that's why I've gotta tell you_  
_Bye bye_

_Now I got a statement_  
_Got a replacement_  
_Didn't you know?_

_Better without you_  
_better without me_  
_didn't you get the memo?_

_I just wasn't patient_  
_No way to say this_  
_But I lost my control_  
_Now I'm letting you know_

_Your life isn't mending_  
_Long as your bending_  
_To a dying flame_

Everyone looked at the two of them with widen eyes, they both sang so amazingly and nobody (except for Hiyori) ever knew that they could sing so professionally. They both blushed modestly and said that before they took singing classes before and got some good grades. When Haruhi suggested another song, they refused and just asked if they could just sit there and not do anything except tell ghost stores. Everyone except Haruka thought this was a brilliant idea and could not wait to scare everyone in their seats. Tawny, of course, wanted to start first but knew that she could be really amazing with scary stories, they turned to Takashi…. His face turned dark in the fire, making his face dark and gloomy.

"There-"but he was then cut off at that very moment.

Then all of a sudden, all the girls except for Bisetsu and Haruhi started screaming so loud that it could have maybe brought dangerous animals down to them. Takashi did not even finish what he said and yet they got so scared that they screamed, which made him sulk to a nearby tree...So they all turned to Tawny who was itching to tell, she said with a dark and deep voice that it is about the bears that lurked here in the great forest. Rosalie squirms a little and she held on her keychain she keeps around with her, Tawny said that there was once a man who joined a circus in the forest and was a bear hunter. He made bears do many tricks that made their feet swollen and their eyes cry with dry tears. But then one day, the bears broke their chains and they then attacked the man by slashing his whole body apart.

Tawny told every part about his body with perfect detail like his eyes were chew and spat on and that his guts were flying everywhere. Rosalie was having trouble to sallow, then they heard a twig broke and Rosalie screeched in fear. Tawny decided to make her story a to-be-continued tale, saving Rosalie the trouble of getting more scared than before. Haruhi said it was time to go to bed now, so she puts out the fire and took her blanket to sleep in. soon, everyone was on the ground with a mat and fell asleep except for Rosalie who looked around worryingly to see if there are any bears around her. Secretly, Hikaru is awake because he was some reason worried about Rosalie who acted completely opposite ever since they made it to the forest.

Rosalie could see the sky high pine trees that nearly blocked the night skies and she could hear the winds softly blowing all around her when she took one quick at Hikaru.

_Rosalie…Rosalie…_

Rosalie nearly screamed but she closed her mouth, she looked around to see if anyone is there and no one is. Then, she heard it again but more loudly.

_Come, Rosalie…come…_

Elizabeth, that was her very voice and she is calling for Rosalie! So Rosalie got up and starts to follow the sweet reminisce of her delicate voice. Hikaru lured himself up and saw Rosalie in some kind of deep trance as she walked down deeper in the forest. _Jessica, if what you told me all along was to babysit her…I'm going to be very pissed!_ And with that, he got up and started jogging to Rosalie who was tilting her head one side to another as she hummed a song. Hikaru was able to catch up to her side and when he got in front of her, he saw her eyes changed to a dark grey color that shook his soul. Rosalie brushes him off and she walks further down to the unknown forest. He tried talking to her about five times and nothing seems to change when he used his voice.

Soon, Rosalie stopped and Hikaru catches up to see before them a circle of sleeping…bears. Before Hikaru knew it, Rosalie is inside the circle and with the mental powers she used, she kicked one of them on the hide. What they did not know is that the one she kicked was the leader, the one who rose up higher than Rosalie, ten foot monster with dark grey fur that shimmers at his movement and his eyes are brownish color. Rosalie only looked up clueless at the bear and the bear took out its paw with long claws that are tainted with unexplained red stuff. Hikaru bravely ran towards her and pushed her away to let the bear hit only the air. Rosalie is bottom of Hikaru and he is on top of her, she starts to blink and shake her head to finally no longer be on her trance.

Rosalie was about to say something when she saw around her bears at every corner, she started shaking and Hikaru took her hand so he could help her up her feet. The bear that tried to attack them was still pissed, he tries to go up to them and tried to attack them, but they started to run as fast as they could. They both just run, run like there was no tomorrow and then they heard thunder suddenly from where they are going. Hikaru saw a cave nearby and they both went in, but he thought that maybe bears could be inside so he went to investigate. Luckily, not bears are there and he went back to Rosalie who was hugging herself with her knees and looked like a ball.

"Are you all right?"

He did not get an answer, only a squeal of fear when she recalled the bears that she saw. Hikaru sat beside her and he looked up at the cave to see something interesting! Rosalie peeked up a little and saw it, too. The zodiac stars off all the known stars, there was Cancer and Capricorn and even Aquarius! Rosalie grips on her keychain on her right but she feelingly touched Hikaru by the hand, gripping it gently. His heart then suddenly gave off more beats than he could count; the sensation of her touch is ecstatic and good in all kinds of ways. He grips her hand and she gives away a small blush across her face, that was when she heard lighting and she pounces at Hikaru into a big hug. Outside was raining very hard, nobody could see outside and lighting flashed with might in its way.

"Are you scared?"

"No! That just came out of nowhere, that's all…"

Hikaru allowed her to hug him, but he hugged her tightly.

"I'll protect you, always."

"Always?"

"Always."

Then, the rain finally stopped and only pitters of the rain were falling down to the forest that seemed so delicate with quietness. Hikaru took some courage to step out of the cave to see if it is safe to come out, that was when he looked up and his eyes sparkled to see all the real zodiac stars shining above him. Rosalie came out and gasped at the beauty of the stars, Cancer, Aquarius, Capricorn, the Big Dipper and all of them lined up together. So what they did for the rest of their night was star gazing all of the stars, even a shooting star came out and Rosalie made a wish, but she refused to tell him what it was.

…

Time had passed since what happened; Haruhi had to get everyone back to the café to realize that Rosalie and Hikaru were missing. She searched for them later and found them snuggling together while sleeping, she teleported them back and said that she will be going to a field trip for a while when she got back. She warned them all to behave and not do anything stupid while she is out, or else she might have to find Him and send them to hell which nobody found it funny except for her. Haruhi said it is about a trip for witches in training instead of a school trip, they will be going to Okinawa where it is known for their famous youkais. Bisetsu reassured her that she will be responsible for anything that happens and will be sure to give a positive report.

And so, Haruhi left the café and Bisetsu announced that they will go to school now. Tawny complained and said she did not want to go but Bisetsu said if she did not, Him will come and get her. But she said that she does not care about that skeleton guy anymore, saying he is a pussy since he has a personal massager all the time. That was when they started hearing beeping noises that sounds like…construction machines that people use if they want to tear down a place. When Bisetsu went outside to investigate, she saw people stationing everywhere and all sorts of machines with wreaking balls ready to hit their café when ordered. She looked over to her right and saw a man dressed nicely in his black suit with beard, mustache and a fine light silk blue colored tie tucked inside. His hair was something that Bisetsu found very disturbing because of the way it sways every time he is looking at the café with his black shades that covered his face. Kyouya goes outside and sees the man Bisetsu is staring at.

"Who is that guy?" Bisetsu asked.

"That's the one and only Nowaki Haruno," Kyouya said, staring at him. "He's Japan's most famous architect in the whole nation. In the flesh, known for his many spectacular and exotic buildings that skyrocket any known height."

"You seem to know much about this character,"

"He uses to work side by with my father," he noted down to her. "Apparently, I heard beforehand that he was going to tear down this place to make a dog hotel for rich folks."

"What? A…dog hotel?"

"THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Tawny shouted from behind with a furious voice. "This man shall hang, poisoned, shot at the beauty of the shining, powerful dawn of day! When I grasp my hands on that demon that arise from hell-"Bisetsu covered her mouth and pointed at the windows to see that all of them are suddenly shattered because of her raging emotion that caused atmosphere damage.

Everyone was backing away except for Nowaki for he shows no fear as the shattered glass was shining at the glimpsing sun that soon was blinded by the humongous dark clouds. He took out his hand and waved it to the machines; they started moving in and prepared their steel balls to hit the defenseless café. At that moment, it could be what might be the very end of Partway café…

**To be continued…**

_To the unknown fates that are sudden to us all_

_We all know that each of us will fall_

_I know…I must fade to the world_

_But I will carry one loving everyone in my heart so we all never depart…_

_Chapter thirteen...can you read this without dying?_


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all your support on this chapter! Sorry it took so long!

Please review, like, share and enjoy this Partingway tale

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Defense

"NO!"

That was when everything just stopped, like time itself just froze to the world and made everything stop with that one minor second that given Alice enough time to stand near the wrecking ball that is now going to hit her. Alice looked around, she could see through her blindfold that was covered with dried blood and could see what can of damages that was placed upon the Partway café.

So, Alice focused the wrecking ball with its fine firm and shining sides that the light provided for it to look so new and she starts to untie her blindfold. It fell to the dirty street covered with dust and she has her eyes closed, but she forced them open to show light blue eyes that shined brighter than a pearl itself, the moon could not even be compared with her eyes.

Then, time resumed back and the wrecking ball burst with rage into tiny pieces of steel that glittered from the sun. Bisetsu, Tawny and Kyouya looked at Alice who tried not to show her face to them because her eyes, but they are glad that she made it just in record time. Mitsukuni got out quickly and saw Alice who took out another blindfold from her dress pocket and wraps her eyes around tightly, people gasped to what happened to the wrecking ball and the man got out and started running around because he did not want to die along with the ball.

Nowaki did not stop what he was planning to do; he decided to take things into his own hands by storming to one of the machines and took the wrecking ball ones, he pushed a few buttons and he started driving it to the café. Alice saw this and decided to protect the café again, so she brought out her hands and what happened is that her arms became silvery steel and she made the point like needles so she could fight him.

Mitsukuni wanted to help but she told him to go back to the café, he pursued her and refuses to inside without her. Bisetsu took Mitsukuni and hugged him tightly as she could so she can get him inside, but he struggled so much to get out of her hold that when they got inside the café, he leaps out of her arms and started to run to the door, but that was when he ended up slamming himself on the door! Mitsukuni turned around to look for another way when he saw Alexander who has his hand held up to make the door not be able to go through.

"Who side are you on?" Mitsukuni shouted at him as he marches to him.

"I'm on Alice's side, and I know the feeling that you feel! I understand this because she wants to things herself, no matter what!" everyone could hear the crashes from outside growing louder because Alice is defending the café as much as she can.

"How could you be so cruel hearted?"

"You should speak for yourself; you were putting both you and Alice in mortal danger. If Bisetsu wasn't so kind to take you inside, you would've made Alice push you away when that thing was about to hit you and she'll kill herself!"

"How do you know that was going to happen?"

"I'm a time traveler, damn it!" he shouted so loud that his rage grew more by the minute, Mitsukuni narrowed his eyes at him as they both were arguing.

"Then why didn't you go and save the girls from the fire? Why didn't you save us when we got hit by that truck? Why didn't you save Alice from being trapped from Him when she was in pain almost every single day?" his questions made Sam going red with frustration.

"Mitsukuni, just stop it!" Haruka shouted at him. "He can't change the past; he must've had a good reason why he had to allow the things that happened. If you guys didn't die from that crash, you wouldn't be part of the war. If the girls didn't die from the fire, they wouldn't have met you and even if they did, they might forget you!

"And maybe the reason why he didn't save Lady Alice is because-"she closed her mouth, saying too much. "I didn't say anything."

"Lady Alice?"

"Haruka, they have a right to know why you came here," Alexander said, looking at her which made her blush. "You're they're protectors and teachers for fighting."

Everyone stared at Haruka who looked nervous at everyone as noise grew less intense than before. How could an innocent looking girl like herself be a fighter? She stood there with her arms wrapping herself like she was hugging herself, she looked outside and everyone soon realized that the noise has stopped. Sam lowered his hand and Mitsukuni was about to run to the door when Alice came out with scratches and bruises all over her body.

She limps inside to the café entrance and collapsed down to the hard floor, Mitsukuni comes to her aid and he could see her dress nearly showing her undergarments which made him look away with a blush across his face. Sam came over to Alice who was breathing heavily and he picks her up like a poor child crying her heart out. Haruka asked if she should stay with the others and Alexander only nodded to her with a serious face that gazed down to Alice.

They start to walk away and Mitsukuni watched Alexander going through the kitchen door, inside him was something burning furiously that made him want to burst out with complete rage that he could not do because everyone turned back to Haruka once again who looked down with her bangs covering her face.

"A-all right, she muttered. "Come with me to the dark realm and we'll being with your weaponry class, th-that's an order, please!"

When they got out of the café, they saw the streets cracked with huge rocks scattering everywhere and the machines are all ruined because the rocks were plunged on top of them. Inside the wrecking ball machine showed Nowaki with a huge spear on his chest, police cars and ambulances are surrounding the area and everyone froze in their steps to look at the damages that came to this place.

Haruka fearfully said to keep moving which they all did as they shared nervous glances at each other who are scared at the destruction that Alice caused. Kyouya asked Haruka where they are going and Haruka said that they are going to the park today, meaning that they might see Rosetta Hospital again. But Haruka did not care anymore, so she took out her small whip that she kept hiding when she met them all and started whipping everyone to run while apologizing to them a dozen of times.

…

When Haruka said that they were going to the park, they did go, it is just that the entrance to the park looked so dark with a void that spirals around in a light purple color that spun around like a tornado. Haruka told them that they have to go inside the void in order to carry on their training program, but Mitsukuni and the rest all went behind Takashi because they did not want to cross over to this portal of unknown worlds that could maybe destroy them and the their memories if this could be hell or heaven. Haruka was starting to have a huge headache because of them and she decided to use her long leather whip with a smooth leather handle and whipped Tamaki on the butt, he screamed like a girl and he pushed everyone inside the void of unknown.

Everyone screamed as Haruka jumps in and glides down like an ice skater on crystal ice in such black dark color, everyone was sliding on their butts most of the way until dozens of separate paths. Bisetsu tried her best not to scream at this suddenness, but she screamed as she entered her small void to start falling to an unknown hole of destruction.

Then, all of a sudden, she started floating down gently in the air and when she looked down of whatever she may land on, she could not see anything except darkness that had no end whatsoever. But somehow she landed on the unseen ground that when she took a tiny step back on her left heel, she suddenly saw bright lights scattering on the floor and bold blue butterflies fluttered all around her like crazy. They departed finally but she looked up to see a white hole that all the butterflies flew up inside to get out, never to be seen again.

When she looked down, her platform looked like scattering pages with written words in pure gold that glittered in her dark black contact lens. The circle of the platform has different shades of blue colors that are perfectly carved hearts that made her wonder what they could mean. Soon, she felt something trembling on the ground and what came out are boxes of three in different shades of blue with a letter inside of them.

_Each of you will be given a weapon_

_This weapon you chose will tell your fate and yourself_

_Choose wisely, Bisetsu_

"Huh?"

_Alice picked the ones she thought were best_

_But they are not and you now you may decide your true weapon_

_However, you have a decision to keep your choice of weapon_

_But like I, Haruka Tanaka, am the master of weaponry _

_So choose wisely_

Her voice fades away with an echo that repeated her words, Bisetsu looks at the boxes that are before her. She decided to look inside the first dark blue box, she looked at the note and it said…

_The power of courage and beauty_

_Deadly at murder but swifter than a rose thorn_

_Containing grace and dignity to the one who chooses the sword_

Bisetsu did not look inside the box and puts the finely pale yellow colored note back in its place, she goes up to the middle box and picks up the next card.

_Your first weapon: the silver pistol_

_One shot and your worries are forever blissed_

_A clean shot to only spill blood_

Bisetsu once again puts the finely printed note back to its place and goes to the very last box. She took the card and reads the black ink print.

_The aid of your teammates_

_The Guardian is placed upon you_

_This will ensure you will protect your friends with the shield_

Bisetsu thought intensely about her decision, what is she going to do? _How am I going to choose which is my weaponry? I can't choose the gun again; I remember that I messed up a few times when I was fighting the shadows. I can't choose the shield because I'll be the whole main target, thus destroying my friends…so._

She looks back at the very first box; she could tell that it was impossible that a sword could fit inside such a tiny box. So she went up to the first box, opened the box to made the note fall down to the platform and she took her hand inside it. When she found the handle, she took it out to sudden find it so long with its silver colored steel and the golden handle sparkled like stars at night. She took both hands on the handle and looked like she was prepared to fight. Suddenly, she found herself falling, the platform broke in pieces and shards of them are falling along with her to the endless abbess.

...

"Bisetsu? Bisetsu!" shouted a voice that sounds so familiar.

Bisetsu woke up immediately, finding herself on a bed and was asleep the whole time. She touched her forehead and had the craziest dream that she was in some dark void and picked up a magnificent sword. Bisetsu looked up with her black contact eyes to see Kyouya with a bow and arrows behind his back to kept them safe, meaning that what happened before was all real. Bisetsu looked around the area; she could see other people being cared here like as if this was a nurse station.

She asked him how they have gotten here and he said when he picked his weapon of choice, the ground was falling and he found himself sleeping at the side of the bed of hers. Bisetsu blushed; she was aflame of something so embarrassing to happen to her. Kyouya looked deep in her eyes and said with a smirk that those are not her real eyes; he could see that they are really blue even without having to tell since he knew from the beginning.

"Yes, you're right," she mumbled embarrassingly. "I have blue eyes instead of black; I just wanted to look a little different."

"Can't you take them off?"

Bisetsu looked at him and she nodded, so she took her index finger and took out the first contact lens from her right eye. Than the next one to close both of her eyes to let them heal on their own, she gently opened her eyes to have sparkling dark blue eyes that made Kyouya smirk even more since he is cockily proud of his knowledge. She cursed in her thoughts and wanted him to just shut up since he is so rude growing, but he merely said that he cannot help it if he is right all the time.

"BANSHIIIIIIIII!" Tawny cried from out of nowhere and leaps in the bed to hug her. "I MISSED YOU!"

"Get off of me!" she kicked Tawny out of the bed and she humps on the ground like a barrel.

"I have created the barrel roll!"

"That's already invented…" Kyouya said.

"NOO-"Bisetsu took out an apple and shoves it on her mouth, making her shut up because she is developing a migraine already. Kyouya only smirks smaller with his arms folded as Tawny tries to get the apple out of her mouth. "Whelp he!"

"Help me," Bisetsu corrected her, getting out of the bed and was about to help her when Tawny gasped at the sight of her. the apple fell out of her mouth and when Bisetsu narrowed her eyes in confusion, Tawny only pointed at her to see a pink see-through nightgown dress that showed her bra and panties which are black lace ones. Kyouya stared at her and Bisetsu covered herself, embarrassed at her dress to realize that Kyouya is wearing different clothes along with Tawny.

"Hey, Bisetsu? Wanna go clothes hunting with me?" Tawny asked adorable with puppy eyes and a fake tear shedding down her left blue eye.

"Clothes…hunting?"

"Kyou-chan, you never told her?" Tawny asked unbelievably. "Is it because you're checking her out when she was asleep? You are a pervert!"

"Who gave you the right to call me 'Kyou-chan?'" he grumbled, pushing his glasses up to reflect her reflection that smiled.

"David Bowie!" Tawny said stupidly.

_God, if you hate me this much then why didn't you just make me blind so I don't have to put up with this idiot? _Bisetsu said in her thoughts, getting a larger migraine because of Tawny.

Bisetsu noticed that Tawny still has her cannon gun and she asked what other weapons she was going to pick. Tawny said that it was either a gun or a whip which she wanted but she loved her canon so much that she could not depart with her. Bisetsu and Kyouya got confused that she called it 'her,' but Tawny explained that she decided to call her Cannoli since it sort of makes since that it sounds a little like cannon. When Bisetsu asked what is 'clothes hunting,' Tawny means that it was just like shopping which made Bisetsu a little more calm since she could just relax without having to worry about people getting injured or any sort of problems anymore…

After two hours after Bisetsu and Tawny went clothes hunting, Bisetsu is panting outside of a room for some reason and at the dirty hallways, Kyouya was looking for her. When he found her, she looked like she was going to die or even live. He asked while looking down at her what is wrong with her, she said that when she entered at that ordinary storage room, a bunch of rapid animal-like clothing tried to attack her. He looked at the storage room that was titled with a plate saying 'Do not enter if you are desperate to wear clothes' in black writing, how something so boring could be so dangerous? But with the results of her bruises and injuries that do not seem serious, he decided to get her back to the nursing area. Bisetsu said that she did not want to impose such a kind deed but he insisted to help her since she cannot walk right now because she was running for nearly an hour and a half.

…

"Uh…thank you for taking me back to the nurse area, Kyouya," Bisetsu thanked him as they get out of the area and start walking down the dirt pathway with light bulbs shining their way.

"No worries, Sasaki," he said, saying only her last name. "I don't mind helping you at all."

They both walked side by side together, not sharing any glances at each other and that was when the light bulbs started flashing for some odd reason. When Bisetsu to look and see what was going on, Kyouya took her right hand and held it tight for an unknown reason.

"Can't you remember before?" he said, looking deep in her eyes with his cold black ones. "The day that we met?"

"Wait, what?"

"You…don't remember?"

"I'm sorry, but before was the first time I met you…"

And, without warning of any sort, he pulled her into him and the light bulbs went completely dark to whatever could happen.

* * *

_To be continued…_

_When many memories have past us so deliberately, we try our best to remember_

_Like Christmas in the snowy December_

_But we all know that some memoires are vanished _

_And if you forget something, you might be punished_

_Chapter fourteen…can you read this without dying?_


	14. Chapter 14

I hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Please review, like, share and enjoy this Partingway tale!

Chapter fourteen: Memory

* * *

When the lights finally halted their dastardly flicking, Bisetsu found herself in the lips of Kyouya who kissed her intensely without giving her a single chance of breath in her mouth. When he finally release her, she backed away while covering her mouth with her hands, blushing redder than before when Kyouya gave yet another famous smirk to her.

She wanted to ask why he did that when she saw someone behind him, it looked like a shadow. So she took out her sword that she kept behind her back and was about to charge at that person when it was just Sam carrying a tray of tea for Alice. She blushed with embarrassment on her face, putting the sword behind so she could hide it with a redden face. Sam is wearing black suit for a rich butler and he even wore white gloves along with polished shoes. He looked at her and leaves, carrying the tray with ease and no worries as he passed down the hallway. When Bisetsu looked at Kyouya, he only shrugs what was going on with Sam who secretly seems worried for some unexplained reason. But it did not matter because Bisetsu was furious of what Kyouya had done, Sam could have seen the whole thing if the lights were on and he would have made fun of her because of that! But what did Kyouya mean when he said that she knew him from somewhere? Kyouya was about to leave with his hands inside the blue jean pockets when Bisetsu stopped him so he could tell her why he had said what he just said before what happened.

He did not say anything and he was gone, deep into the dirt covered walls of the hallway that had many hallways unexplored to him or her. Bisetsu wondered if she should have not said anything, but when she puts back her sword in its leather brown pouch, she started to walk the opposite direction Kyouya took so he would not think that she is stalking him. Which would be ridiculous, why would she, of all the sane people in the world, would want to be with an arrogant boy like himself? When she turned right, not knowing what would be coming her way, she accidently went through someone and she literally went inside that person!

"Oh, I'm-"

But when she turned around, she saw right in front of her very eyes something that just does not seem right whatsoever. Right before her stood a black cat that was right about her height only an inch higher, the cat is brushing himself and his eyes sparkled like golden yellow diamonds. The cat looked well dressed with a fancy black coat with a dark grey colored tie and he wore on his left eye a monocle that shined at the sight of her who looked in a stiffing fright.

"Ah, pardon me, dear lady," he said in a fancy toned voice that sounded almost Britches. "It is _I_ who should apologize for my rudeness." he bowed down to her politely with his cane held tightly in his right hand and his left hand taking his top hat off. "I hope you could forgive my arrogant approach, it is no way to treat a lady."

She did not know what to say, she did not know if she _should _say anything at all!

"Ah, apologizes again," he said, looking down on himself because of his cat form as he puts back his top hat. "Please excuse me."

He starts to walk to a corner where she was going to take next by the right.

"No, wait!"

She starts to walk faster to get him, but when she got to that very corner, she saw before her a teenage boy who looked like the cat but in human form. He looked behind her and he smiled, his skin is shining brightly with a fine tone color of beige white, he wore black pants made of maybe silk, black finely polished shoes that sparkled and his eyes are still its magnificent golden yellow. He took off his top hat and brushed off his dark midnight blue hair that reflexes from the light bulb lights. Her heart was unknowingly starting to beat hard; his radiant beauty was no match for any boy she had ever met before. He looks up to her with his glowing eyes and gave her a smile.

"If I may," he said. "Can you please help me find Miss Alice for me? I will be in your debt if you could, Miss…?"

"Bi-Bisetsu Sasaki!" she stuttered. "It's Bisetsu."

"I will be in your debt if you could, Miss Bisetsu," he said. "Just to let you be confirmed, your name is absolutely beautiful."

Bisetsu blushed across her face, he smiled kindly at her and he walked by her side so she will guide him to Miss Alice.

…

When Bisetsu and her friend made it to her office, Bisetsu first tapped the door three times so she could see if anyone is inside or not. No response, so she goes through the door along with her friend and they both saw Alice lying on her bed. She does not have her blindfold on and her whole body is covered with bruise.

"I warned her that facing higher demons are dangerous,"

"Wait, demons? I thought-"

"Ah, you thought incorrectly, my dear," he said with his index finger up. "You see, many demons have unknowingly high capabilities such as Nowaki who is actually a Soul Seeker like Riku."

"Haruhi's brother?"

"Yes, also, demons have many capabilities such as transforming into human forms or sometimes have other possible talents not shown yet. However, Alice could be the strongest and arrogant demon in the entire universe. Unless someone beats her on a battle, it would be extraordinary that someone would have unknowingly powerful powers to defeat someone who is the daughter of Him.

"Ah, pardon me once more; I never introduced myself to you. My name is William L. Liard. But please, call me Will if you feel more comfortable."

"O-okay, William…" _This guy is so high-class and sweet at the same time…this seriously can't be true. _

That is when Bisetsu looked at Alice who was standing on her bed with a huge knife that is covered with dried blood and she is pointing it at William! Bisetsu backed away with her arms as guarding points, but Alice was truly glaring at William who gulped his saliva from the knife point that is pointing at his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Alice hissed as she slowly lowered her knife.

"I apologize, mistress," he said apologetically. "I am here to inform you some news, Nowaki is now dead after your furious attack and the Court wants to see you…again."

Alice groaned loudly, but she agreed the terms to follow him. She jumped out of the bed with her knife in her hand, she followed him and Bisetsu asked William why he called her 'mistress.' He merely replied that he is her pet cat. When the both of them went out, Bisetsu is all alone in the room and felt so sick all of a sudden, why are so many weird things always happen to her? She felt a little klutzy a second and she collapsed onto the bed that Alice was sleeping in, she looked up at the dirt ceiling that a speck of dirt fell down on her cheek but went through. Soon…she fell deeply asleep.

"Hey, Banshi!" Tawny shouted. "Captain Banshi, are you awake?"

Bisetsu woke up to find herself sleeping on the table with papers scattering on her table, Tawny is leaning in front of her with a huge grin on her face that made Bisetsu want to attack her. But when she risen herself up, she suddenly felt something…off. When she looked around, she could see the whole place looking like it is brand new. Bisetsu looked around and realized that this is Partway café; Tawny looked bewildered and tilts her head confusingly to ask if she is all right.

"How did this place get so good looking?"

"Uh…what do you mean? It always looked like this…"

"What? Wh-what about the fire?"

"Fire? Oh, ha-ha! You're getting better at being dumb, Dumbo. This place didn't get burnt down like a marshmallow, bra."

_Wait…what's going on? I remember everything perfectly; it was the twenty first of two thousand and twelve…seven thirty at night…what's going on? _

"Is something wrong, Bisetsu?" someone asked from behind that made her stiff up like a brick wall.

Bisetsu slowly turned around, each step gave out its own echo to the closed café with white walls, pictures of old times like the grand opening of Partway café, the bright chandelier that sparkled with its own glowing amber red light and floors of brown wood. When she finally stood forth to that person, the lady standing before her is wearing a pony tail in her shaded hair of brown and brown eyes reflected to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Fujioka…" Bisetsu starts to tear up; she ran up to her and embraced her with a huge hug.

"Bi-Bisetsu? What's wrong?"

"I-I thought you were gone! I thought it was a nightmare, I was dead and everyone else was and-and…"

Mrs. Fujioka pets her head and sighs calmly to her, she was smiling down to the crying Bisetsu who felt so realized that this whole nightmare of her life has finally ended…or so she thought.

"You know, I'm a little hungry…how about we eat? I'm thinking about…you?"

Bisetsu looked up to see Mrs. Fujioka glaring down at her with small beading eyes that glowed red blood and her lips are licked with her long tongue. Bisetsu pushed her away and she was about to get to Tawny, but Tawny also looked like Mrs. Fujioka! This is not her world; this must be a fake world that nearly trapped her. Bisetsu did not know what to do, she saw the door and decided to run to it, but Tawny ran up to it and blocked her way, so she went to another way but Mrs. Fujioka blocked her path using her dark wings that sprung out from her back. What is she going to do know? She cannot go out the door, or the windows or anywhere else because they kept blocking her way. What is she going to do is a mystery; she cannot do anything at all. But that was when she remembered her sword, so she took it out of her back pouch and she held to her sword tightly in her hands so she could be prepared to battle the monsters. Mrs. Fujioka cackled and pointed at her sword, saying to her that that sword is a piece of junk that cannot kill her or Tawny. Tawny and Mrs. Fujioka made their eyes dark black but kept their beading red pupils still at Bisetsu.

Bisetsu took her sword, ran up to Mrs. Fujioka and with the swiftness of her silver blade, she sliced her arm clean off to send spraying blood that gushed everywhere. Mrs. Fujioka grabbed her shoulder and screamed out loud piercing scream that was so high pitched that it made Tawny fall down to the ground. Bisetsu found her chance to escape, so she starts running to the door, stepped on the back of Tawny and the door automatically opened for Bisetsu. When she made it out, she found herself inside a white light void, the winds are pushing her forward and she found herself somewhere different. She looked around to see a huge but small grassy hill and a large tree giving shade for two little children playing together. Bisetsu starts to walk forward and to her surprise she found a smaller version of herself playing with…Kyouya!

"Kyou-boo look what I made for you!" Bisetsu took out a picture of her and him together under their tree. It was not a childish drawing and it looked so well drawn, with the fine grey lines of the pencil it made to her and everything around her.

"Amazing, Bise-roo."

"Hey, Kyou-boo…do you promise we'll get married someday?"

"Yes, I promise we'll get married!"

"Pinky -wear me, Kyou-boo."

They took out their small pinkies and tied them together while singing a little song to each other, Bisetsu watched the whole thing from afar and something was shedding down her face…tears overflowed her vision and it dimed down to interrupting darkness.

Bisetsu felt sick, she started to wake up and she opened her eyelids slowly to see everyone around her because they are worried what happened. She is no longer in the room she was sleeping in, she found herself inside her room and Michelle asked if she is all right. That was when she rose herself so fast and shouted 'Kyouya' in a desperate tone that made everyone jump in fear.

"Is she awake?" Tamaki asked, eating a piece of cake.

"She will be soon, Mister Suoh," William said. "For now, eat some more cake."

"I missed cake so much!" Mitsukuni gushed, shoving a piece of chocolate cake in his mouth.

"GUYS!" the girls shouted at them, Kyouya looked over to Bisetsu and smirked at her.

Bisetsu looked at Kyouya and tears started shedding down her face. "Kyou-boo!" Bisetsu suddenly leaped up to him and hugged him tightly around.

"KYOU-BOO?" Tawny screamed and fell down to the ground, not believing that this was the old Bisetsu they all knew and love.

"Sasaki, are you okay? Don't leave us hanging like this!" Michelle asked, looking down at her who cuddled at Kyouya.

"I had the weirdest dream that I was back at the café but it looked better, Mrs. Fujioka was alive but it turned out to be an ugly monster and I remembered everything!"

"I think she's undergoing at think called 'wet dreams.'" Hiyori whispered to Michelle and Rosalie who tried to hold their fit of giggles.

"Maybe she's was wet dreaming about Kyou-boo," Tawny whispered excitingly.

But that was when two shadows overshadowed them and when they looked up, they saw Kyouya and Bisetsu together with their arms folded and steam coming out of their noses.

"Kyou-boo?" Kyouya said in a deep, angered voice at them.

"Wet dream?" Bisetsu asked, not showing her eyes to them but gritted her teeth at them.

…

"Can…you explain to me what happened here?" Alice asked, looking at the damage of the room that Bisetsu is currently living in when it looks like a complete mess.

Alice looked around, she can see through her blindfold and could see cake splattered everywhere, Hiyori lying on top of Tamaki who has a piece of cake shoved in his mouth, Tawny and Michelle hanging on top of the ceiling with the minor support of the celling that could collapse at any second, Mitsukuni and Rosalie are hanging upside down on the walls and looked like they were slammed to the walls. That would explain the huge creak on the wall that they are currently leaning on, and the twins with Tawny are underground…their heads are literally stuck inside the ground.

"If I may," William said, bowing down to get near her ear. "I believe that something good and bad must have happened and with complete rage, Kyouya and Bisetsu fought with everyone in the room to nearly destroying the room,"

"These people…are my next Court…?"

"Yes, mistress." he bowed down and looks down at Bisetsu who is sleeping in the arms of Kyouya after beating everyone up.

…

After many unknown hours that Bisetsu and everyone else fell asleep, she woke up first to find herself back at the burned style of the café. Meaning that this is not a dream, hopefully.

"Bisetsu…" echoed a familiar voice.

Bisetsu turned around and finally stood forth to that person who spoken, the lady standing before her is wearing a pony tail in her shaded hair of brown and brown eyes reflected to her. it was Mrs. Fujioka with a bright light shining around her, a smile that made Bisetsu think twice if this was really a dream or not.

"This…"

"This is real, dear," she said. "I don't have much time left, but I want to tell you something. Look in your chest; you'll see a symbol on your chest." Bisetsu looked inside her shirt and could see a fountain pen on her chest. "You are the manager of this café, Tawny is the joker, Hiyori is the singer, Michelle is the bartender and Rosalie is the waitress."

"I…don't understand."

"If you ever wish to one day leave and live a new life, the symbol will glow bright and you'll be taken to your new life. Haruhi must forget you, however. But I promise you'll cross paths with her, and when you do, you and everyone will enter the gates of Ouran. And then, the boys will meet you. Oh, my time is running shorter than I expected. So please, send my regards to all of you." She turned around and was about to leave when she turned her head around to see her. "And also, try to light up once and a while, life isn't forever, but death is kind of like it. My, that sounds a little weird doesn't it? Goodbye, Bisetsu."

Bisetsu started to run towards her, she reached out her arm to touch her one last time but Mrs. Fujioka disappeared in a bright light that made no one awake yet. Bisetsu fell down to her knees, she looked down on herself and then to her fountain pen symbol in its bright blue color.

"I…I don't want to leave everyone." she muttered. "But…what will everyone else think once everything is done?"

* * *

_To be continued…_

_It is like a scattered dream falling down to the endless world of darkness_

_Pain struck within me like a shining blade inside me as it shines with great lightness _

_My heart is a battleground covered with scarred blood of crimson and sad faces _

_Shall is endless battle be my undoing fate?_


	15. Chapter 15

Hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Please enjoy this Partingway tale!

Chapter fifteen: Fighting

* * *

"Michelle, are you all right?" Bisetsu asked, looking at Michelle who lies on her side of the floor with a stoic face that made Bisetsu curious even more.

"It's obvious why she's sad," Tawny said. Then she took out her hand and made a puppet out of it with markings for eyes. "Eoole, boy! My-"

Bisetsu slaps her hand gently but quickly, "That's not gonna help in a crisis like this!"

"What 'crisis?'" Tawny asked stupidly. "We're completely fine!"

Bisetsu walked over to the entrance of the café, and with her mental strength she produced in her thoughts, she opened the door open to show outside its destruction that Alice created when facing that Nowaki demon. Bisetsu closed the door and she walked over to Tawny so she could look down at Michelle who is in a sickly state of depression. Hiyori looked over to them when she was looking at the old album and decided to go check things; she looked down to see Michelle on the ground as she looked up the wooden ceiling.

"Come on, Miky," Hiyori said in a cool tone. "What's the matter?"

"I want someone to cut this damn heart of mine…"

"Uh…" Bisetsu and Tawny looked at each other, confused of what she means.

"Why would you want that?"

"Because…I think every time I go near Takashi, I get this shitty feeling inside my dead heart."

"What kind of feeling?"

"Like it keeps beating maliciously, dude…I need surgery, I bet I can die without a heart."

"You do realize you're dead, right?"

Michelle only sighed at wondered if this pain inside her was ever going to be dealt with. Michelle also mentioned that she has a tattoo on her chest for some reason, when she undone the small buttons, she showed them a picture of a bear flouting up in the air with foam spilling out. Hiyori said that she also has a tattoo, she said it is a musical note by did not understand why she has this thing. Tawny also said that she has one; it is only a jester hat with bells jiggling playfully. Bisetsu joined in with fear covering her heart that she has one, it was a fountain pen. When Rosalie heard all the commotion, she decided to go over and check out how things are. When they asked if Rosalie found any tattoos on her, she said that she _does_ have a tattoo. She showed it to everyone and it is a white apron.

"Hey, do you think the boys have one of these things, too?"

"Maybe, that would be weird if everyone had one,"

"Guys, let's try to remain calm and deal with the other problem which is what we're going to say to Haruhi when she comes back from her trip. I'll deal with this tattoo stuff while you guys along with the boys go and try to fix the place outside."

When Bisetsu went back to the entrance of the café, she went through the door and looked outside to see…everything is completely fixed! The roads looked well flattened, the people looked happy as the sun brightly shines the road and the building around looked well repaired. Bisetsu was astonished, who could have possibly fix all of this on record time before Haruhi could come back from her trip? Then, she heard someone cough loud and rough from behind, when Bisetsu looked over to her shoulder…she saw Haruhi.

"I leave for a few days and what I saw could clearly tell that you and everyone else…" she tried to bring herself to be calm, but her raging spirit overcame her with fury in her eyes and her hands into fists.

"I-I-I can explain, it was…Riku! He came out of nowhere and he tried to attack us, so we had to defend ourselves! Then Alice-"

"Her," she grunted. "I should've known, I forgive you guys and I'll have a chat with her. In the meantime, tell the others nothing and make sure you and everyone get to school on time before Him comes."

Haruhi tapped the ground with her golden staff and a dark portal suddenly appeared on her feet, making her fall down without a care in the world. When she was under the void, it closes itself and she is gone. _Fuck, if Haruhi figured out that I lied like that, I'm gonna get it for sure!_ Bisetsu thought to herself as she bites her thumb nail as she looks around herself.

"Then you shouldn't have lied, Sasaki," Kyouya said from behind which made Bisetsu leap up from the air and fall down the hard concrete floor.

Bisetsu demanded to know why he did that and he just said that he overheard most of the conversation and could tell that when Haruhi comes back after what Alice told her, she is going to die for real this time. Bisetsu started to bite her nails more intensely and tried to figure out what she is going to do now, how is she going to explain this white lie that is secretly started to increase its size to nearly the size of Japan. Kyouya starts to walk away when Bisetsu grabbed his shoulder to stop him, hoping he might have a good idea for what is going on since he always has a good idea. But for the first time in all of his life and death…he has absolutely no idea for her whatsoever. Bisetsu wanted to scream out loud and let the heavens hear her cries as they maybe help her with this ungraceful error slip into her words when she was telling Haruhi the biggest lie in her entire death. That was when Rosalie ran out of the café and told Bisetsu they have a problem; Michelle somehow disappeared without a trace! Could things get any more stressful for Bisetsu…apparently it did when Mitsukuni ran out of the café to shout that Takashi is also missing.

…

Michele is sitting on a chair near what seems to be a street side that has a tavern with the elders and her parents getting inside. People started going inside and some looked drunk but still wanted to get drunk, even though it is only eleven in the morning. However, since they are all adults and are alive, they can do anything they want which disappoints Michele.

"Are you all right?"

Michele looks up to see Takashi standing near her, checking if she is okay. She lowered down her head and said that she wishes that she could be alive again, so she could work alongside with her parents on the tavern. She starts to explain how much she use to have fun helping her father break fights when they would get too drunk, and how her mom would give them patches and would give little kisses to make them feel better. Takashi said that he was sorry that she has to be so sad when she must be dead…that was when her eyes started glowing white and Takashi smelled something smoke coming from the elderly tavern…that was when he saw the tavern is starting to smoke up into fire! Takashi looked over quickly to Michele and her short hair started to start rising up like a large flame. Suddenly it started changing its form into a real flame that burned red fire, she did not care and her eyes only focused on the tavern that was starting to let out terrified screams.

"Michele!"

She did not listen, she seemed like she is hypnotized! Takashi went over to her quickly and, without any warning, slapped her across her cheek and a red bruise is left on her cheek. Her hair immediately fell down on her head and went back to its real blond color; her eyes went back to huge green eyes that looked up to a confused Takashi. When she was about to ask what just happened, he got to his knees and embraced her with a humongous hug that nearly choke her to not even breathe. He said that he was so worried what she was doing, Michele looked over his shoulder and could see the tavern roof burning while everyone got out, she really had no idea what just happened. He said that he will explain later, but now they have to leave before things start to get out of hand. So he took her hand and pulled her away to start running away, not looking back and in an hour or so, they both found themselves near a huge lake. They ran into the park, Michele is panting like crazy, not understanding why he did this. But that was when he pulled her over to him, wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed her passionately. She tried to squirm away but he only pulls her more intensely, she could not understand what was going on.

From her blacking out of nowhere to Takashi suddenly slapped her on her cheek, this was just too much for her and she tried to pull away again. Yet no matter what she did, he kept pulling back and she passed out because she could no longer breathe from the longest kiss she had in her entire death life. While Takashi took Michele in his arms into a bridal style way, a few miles away from the park that everyone would go to, you would find a huge church in the color of white with colorful windows shingling outside. Inside, there are a million candles brightly light up with flames and nuns are walking around inside while in a conversation. But under the ground of the church, all of the ghosts are down and they all seem to be in a massive meeting because most of them are either standing up with stern faces or sitting on their dirt chairs with caring faces. Alice is a front of everyone with a slip of paper in her hand as she starts to read out loud, William is standing as a body guard on the left while Sam is on the right. The walls still have that early dirt and everyone is even covered by this dirt.

"Everyone, we have been notified that the war shall soon commence soon. I deeply regret to say this, but we must have more practice reruns further. I hope all of you will notice that we have what could be our next council in Partway café, so I advise you not to piss them of or disrespect them in any way possible.

"I hope that this message will be sent out to you and I hope that when our time comes, we'll fight and finally defeat Him and His rain of terrorism. That is all."

As Alice, Sam and William start to leave, Sam asked if he should get the Partway team in today. She told him not to and said that they will have to see her later on tonight because they must now leave the café and join them underground until the eclipse has come.

"Shall I prepare some tea?"

"Yes, black tea."

"And some milk!" William shouted at him like a dog.

"How dare you talk to me in such a manner-"

"Sam, you do realize that he can beat you in a game no matter how powerful or ridiculous it is. Just please give me coffee instead, and put five sugar cubes in them."

When Alice gets inside her room from the small walk they took, William sticks his tongue at him and walked into her room, leaving a very pissed off Sam to storm away.

…

"Is Michele okay?"

"She looks like she passed out," someone said. "What do you think must've happened?"

"I don't know but I can tell that person knocked her out pretty good…"

Michele jerks up and shouted, "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Rosalie, Tawny, Bisetsu and Hiyori all backed away from an angry Michele who now has a background of flames going uncontrollably. Hiyori knew that she has to calm down, so she bravely walks over to her and starts to sing a little song.

_Now that you've found me,  
My whole world is brighter__  
Now that you've touched me  
My steps are much lighter_

_All of this world could decide_  
_To fall inward_  
_And you would still linger_

_Something has brought us together_  
_Unspoken_  
_Feigning reality, friendship, and wisdom_

_I will defend you_  
_I'll keep you beside me_  
_That's how I'll repay all the kindness you've shown_

_Now that you've found me_  
_I've stumbled through fire_  
_Now that you've touched me_  
_I've bloomed like a flower_

_Now that you're with me_  
_I no longer cower in silence, hiding_  
_I'm fighting for you_

_I'm fighting for you_

Michele starts to breathe slowly; more calmly when Hiyori did her finally finish to her song. Michele looked around to see that she is back in the basement, the same dirty ground filled with dust and spider webs all over the ceiling. Michele asked what happened and Bisetsu said that Takashi came back with her in a bridal style way, he said that he has to go somewhere right now but will be back before nighttime. _When I get him, I swear I'm going to kill him._ Michele asked if Haruhi is back and everyone stiffened like rocks, apparently while she was unconscious she did come back and must have given her lecture about lying to them like that. Rosalie finally spoke that Haruhi came with a large lecture, but she said that she finally calmed down after when we told her the truth about Alice…meaning she could be back inside the underground church with Alice to have a huge discussion of some kind. And to her, it is really not going to be a pretty little chat. When all the girls told her that she should stay here and rest up more while they go downstairs and start preparing to work tonight since in about the three hours it will be the anniversary of their café being popular for everyone. They all left and went downstairs, leaving Michele all alone in the basement…but she glanced over to the broken window from the far corner of her right and goes up to it to jump out of the window!

She landed perfectly and started getting out of the backyard; the green grasses grew unruly with some spots of puddles filled with weird green stuff. And without her really knowing, wild dogs are sleeping on the grass to find Michele with their heads raised up alarmingly. Michele stiffed and stood tall, the dogs then suddenly charged to her and she starts running away, hoping that the dogs will stop and go away but they did not. Michele ran as fast as she could, not knowing where she is going and when the black hug dogs finally ran back because they were tired, she stopped and started to breathe heavily. When she finally catches her breathing, she looked around to see what could be a graveyard that has many gravestones with names of unknown people. As she looked around while exploring this place, she realized that she remembered this place to be the old park graveyard from the Rosetta hospital. Then, she heard someone from behind; she looked behind and could see Takashi squatting down to a small gravestone with a picture of a small girl and him smiling together.

She starts to storm to him, "Have you have any idea what I had to go through just to find you and get ready to kick your ass? I went through passing out to jumping out of a broken window and a dog chase because they apparently think I'm a damn chew toy!"

He does not answer; he plastered his eyes on the gravestone.

"You know what, I think it's time that I should tell you my feelings…with my fists! Come on, let's fight right now!" she started jumping up with her fists ready to attack him.

That was when he started to chuckle…then it turned into a huge laughter that scared Michele because he does not seem the type to laugh at such a thing.

"You remind me so much as Suzuki, Michele," he said, trying to hold more laughter.

"Who?"

"My little sister, she died five years ago. She would've been ten by now…"

"Oh…I'm sorry-"

That was when he tackled her into a large hug and said, "That's why I love you more."

"THE HELL?"

"That's it; I want to marry you right now!"

"Uh, fuck no and I hope you'll go to hell!" she shouted at him. "This has to be a dream; it _has _to be a dream because you don't have creepy feelings!"

"Then…what if I kissed you?" he said romantically with a smile. He cupped her chin and brought her closer to his face which made Michele grow redder.

"NO!" DON'T, BRO! I JUST WANNA BE FRIENDS, JUST BFFS!"

"Michele, wake up!" someone shouted from who knows where.

That was when she opened her eyes to see Tawny and Rosalie looking down at her with a confused face, she jerked up and was so happy that it was just a retarded dream…but she felt a little different for some reason because she felt like there is something on her finger. When she looked down on her left hand, she saw a silver ring on her second middle finger…representing marriage.

"Uh…can I say congratulation on getting married soon, Michele?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!"

"So…I can't?"

"Nah, we should leave soon-to-be wifely wife alone before getting married after the whole war thing."

They both leave, not looking back but they both have huge smiles on their faces. _This has to be a dream; this has to be a very, very bad dream…_

* * *

_To be continued…_

_When we all forget something, it comes to us unexpectedly_

_When we try not to remember them, they still pursue use fire burning rapidly_

_As we all forget and wish to forget_

_It is sadly set_

_Chapter sixteen…can you read this without dying?_


	16. Chapter 16

Hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Evil Anime: Uh…why are you hearing scary music…?

Please enjoy this Partingway tale! *DEVIL SMILE*

Chapter sixteen: Forgotten

"Tawny, good morning…"

Tawny is trying to hold back her giggles to Rosalie who walked in the living room of the café; she greeted her good morning and tried to hold back more giggles. Rosalie was too tired from last night to understand what was so funny when she sat down to suddenly hear a farting noise coming out of nowhere! Tawny fell out of her chair, laughing like a hyena as Rosalie flushes embarrassedly at Tawny to realize that the fart bag was at the one next to her, meaning it was her fart that was real. When Tawny realized this, she started laughing even more which made Rosalie flush redder than before. Hiyori walked in and asked what was going on when Tawny blurted out that she farted. Rosalie had enough of her abuse and ran away crying.

"Tawny!" Hiyori shouted at her.

"Whaaat?"

"That wasn't funny, what would you do if it happened to _you?"_

Tawny thought for a moment, then she let out a large fart which was loud and deadly, making Hiyori pinch her nose as she fans away the fart with her hand.

"I don't know…make more farts?" then she started laughing more.

That was when Kaoru came in and she got up while scratching her head, Kaoru noticed that something was going on and asked Hiyori what happened.

"Tawny abused Rosalie by trying to use a fart bag, and when Rosalie let out a real fart, she started laughing and farting! Would you do something like that?"

Kaoru thought for a moment and he even let out a fart! Tawny blushed as Kaoru laughed, saying that that trick she was about to do was really a good one. Tawny and Kaoru both started laughing more as Hiyori started going red.

"Oh, so you think farting and hurting everyone is your ideas as jokes," Hiyori asked them both, they stopped laughing. "Well, sorry if I don't have a funny bone in my ass! Just let me know if you ever change your mind whether you want to be more creative!"

"Is there something wrong with my jokes?"

"Well, not only do they suck, but they sound very shitty!"

"Really, because I recall your singing…what's the word? Oh, yeah…fucked up!"

They both are close together and glaring at each other with pissed faces. Hiyori is short so Tawny had to bend down in order to get in her face.

"My singing is completely fine!"

"Really, because it sounded like a cat dying or maybe a crow cawing to death," Tawny said in a pretending puzzled voice with a bewildered face to piss her more. "And my jokes are completely fine, if you should know!"

"Oh yeah, well some of the guests last night on the anniversary didn't like it that much!"

"Half of the guests liked it and you're just jealous that you can't be me, you know that?"

"Guys, you gotta stop fighting!" Kaoru tried to calm them down but his efforts are worthless to them.

"You know, I bet you're so jealous because I'm funnier when I'm around Kaoru!"

Tawny moves back to Kaoru and is standing beside him, Hiyori shouted at her that she does not care about that and knew she could be more funny than she could be. Tawny did not believe it and told her to prove it, but she could not because she does not know any other jokes except for hers which are quite hilarious. Tawny smirks and she glanced over to Kaoru who is confused with this argument, she then took his collar and pulled him towards her to suddenly kiss in in a French styled kiss. Hiyori gasped loudly; shocked is what crossed her face and Tawny pushed him away to leave him dazed. Hiyori had enough of her; she let out a loud scream that pushed her across the room to make her go through the wall behind Kaoru. It was quiet, then that was when Tawny came out with her cannon gun and shot a large cannon ball right at Hiyori which did not go through her but it made her back away nearly fifteen spaces away from her. Hiyori hit the wall and when the cannon ball fell hard to the ground, Hiyori fell as well.

"Hi-"

That was when Hiyori got up and she started to run towards Tawny who loaded her cannon gun again, Hiyori looked different because her eyes are black but her pupils are red like fire, Kaoru wanted to stop her but it was too late when she jumped up high in the air and Tawny shot her up in the air, but the cannon missed her! Hiyori aimed herself towards Tawny and when she made it down, Tawny changed her position to get away. Soon, they are both facing each other and their eyes are like twins, black yet with red pupils, looking straight at each other like wild dogs fighting at the night. Soon, Tawny dropped her cannon gun and automatically they both started charging each other.

"STOP AND RESIST!"

Tawny and Hiyori halted, so close to punch each other when Haruhi used something to make them frozen like stone. Haruhi walked over to them and she looked at their eyes with curiosity as if they are new test animals she never seen before. Kaoru was about to open his mouth to say something, but Haruhi told him that they are going to be all right, they just need to wait until the black souls permanently leave them. Until then, they will be like this for a day and will not remember what happened to them today. Haruhi leaves the room and before she went out, Kaoru was about to say something again when Haruhi cuts him off once again, saying that he should chose soon who he should be or else he might regret his decisions. And, she left out of the room and she left Kaoru all alone with a frozen pair of girls across the room.

…

Kaoru is now sitting in a wooden chair outside of the living room where Tawny and Hiyori are trapped together while looking like they are about to fight. It has been a day since what happened and no one else knew about what happened, Kaoru went inside the room to see if they have changed in any way and he found them both on the ground with sore headaches. Tawny asked Hiyori what happened and Hiyori wanted to know the same thing as well, Kaoru goes in and said that they were talking and suddenly past out for no reason. He also told them that Haruhi came over and said it was nothing to worry about, just that they should get plenty of rest later on the day. Tawny stood up and went to Kaoru, she said that she wants a word with him in private and, without knowing what is going to happen next, he only nodded and followed her. Hiyori saw the whole thing and she was treated like a ghost, not existing in their eyes at all. So she decided to go and see if their 'conversation' has nothing to do with any physical contact with each other, so she catches them up secretly and Kaoru and Tawny must have went to the attic upstairs.

Hiyori waited for a few seconds and goes upstairs, when she made it inside the room, she saw no one anywhere, so she suspected that Tawny and him are upstairs at the roof top. So she quietly climbed up a crate or two and she made it up to the small dusty skylight that shined parts of the attic from time to time. She peeked out and could tell it is a windy day because the white clouds in the sky are all passing fast today, then that was when she saw Tawny and Kaoru sitting together on top of the roof. They seemed like they are talking together but Hiyori cannot tell what they are saying because of the winds blowing her, so she decided to leave it at that and not pressure Tawny about this since she can sometimes be mature if she has to be. Hiyori got down and was about to leave when she saw a box of the latest things inside from two days ago like the photos of all the ghosts at the anniversary party. She decided to look at them again, she picked up the lid and took out a picture of Hikaru dancing with Rosalie but he tried to block the picture with his hand but failed. She giggled because they are both blushing. Then she took out another picture of Michele knocked out because she refused to cut the piece of cake on the plate, it was caramel with chocolate cake which Bisetsu had to stop Rosalie and Tawny from getting their hands on it.

She even remembered the picture where she and Kaoru spent the whole night dancing together; it was magical when Haruhi used one of her spells to create the decorations and effects that the guests loved so much. Hiyori wanted to relive the whole thing again; it would be wonderful to dance with Kaoru again…

…

Hiyori is now inside the attic where she looked around to realize that she was asleep, she looked around and when she got up, she heard music playing downstairs with laughter going on. Hiyori decided to investigate, so she went downstairs with caution and she peeked down to see everything dark but the lights with millions of colors flashed the whole room around. She could see bubbles flying everywhere, tables of food and drinks for the guests who all looked overjoyed together. Bisetsu is talking to some fancy looking guests and she saw her side glancing at her to come over, Hiyori got out and soon she saw Kaoru coming towards her along with Bisetsu.

"There you are," Bisetsu said. "We've been looking everywhere for you, come on and get ready to sing. People want to hear your voice."

"Why?"

"It's the anniversary, did you forget?"

"Oh, I guess I did…"

When Bisetsu left to take care of some more guests, Kaoru asked her how she is doing right now. She said that she feels a little confused; she thought that she was at the attic and it was a day ago in her opinion. That was when Tawny accidently stumbled over to Kaoru and collapsed on top of him, he fell on the ground and he groaned because of the pain Tawny caused him from drinking so much beers. The large beer cup placed on top of her chest and she starts rambling words that did not make any sense, Hiyori leans down and asked if he is doing well. He replied with an aflame blush that he is doing just fine right at the moment. She giggled at him and without anyone looking, she given Kaoru a small peck on the forehead as she blushed at him.

"Is that my good luck charm? Because when I go to war, I wanna remember that kiss."

"I hope that I'll see you again." she left Kaoru, leaving him a little confused but he has more important things in his mind…like getting Tawny off of him so he could wait some tables.

Meanwhile, Rosalie, Hikaru and Haruka are both waiting some tables that made them busy most of the night and that was when there was a slow dance playing in the air since Haruhi is controlling music with her musical instruments in the air. Rosalie and Hikaru were coincidentally near each other and looked at each other with a slight blush, but that was when Haruka jumps over to Hikaru and told Rosalie that they are going to dance the night away. Haruka pulled him away to the dance floor and Hikaru gave a weak wave to Rosalie as he is contumely pulled by her. So Rosalie carried on waiting on other tables, but most of them wanted to dance than eat their food. Rosalie did not want to look over to the dance floor, but something compelled her to just take a minor sideway glance so she could see how things are going. Rosalie turned her head to her right shoulder and could perfectly see Haruka cuddling up at Hikaru like a love sick puppy as Hikaru tries to ignore this weird feeling.

She wondered what Hikaru is thinking about right now, since he is in a tight squeeze on Haruka who looked very happy that she got to dance with him. Rosalie continued to wait some more tables and the slow dancing music stopped playing to funky style music, Haruka and Hikaru started to wait the tables and got their food. After a few minutes of this repeated system, Rosalie and Hikaru heard the slow music being played again.

"Rosalie, you gotta help," Hikaru said hastily. "I don't wanna dance with Haruka, so please, you gotta dance with me!"

Before Rosalie could say anything, Hikaru gulped to see Haruka searching for him from afar, so he took her hand and they both started dancing together in the glowing purple lights that sparkled like champagne. They both tried to avoid eye contact with each other so they could keep a close eye on where Haruka is if she tried to pop out of nowhere, but Hikaru tighten his gently grip on Rosalie to pull her a little closer. They both danced in a romantic waltz and some people took notice of this, Rosalie is blushing a little across her face as Hikaru continuingly stares down at her with his golden brown eyes. Suddenly, Rosalie thought that the music was getting a little too slow and when she looked up at Hikaru, their noses touched each other and she had to hide a small squeal of excitement and fear. That was when she and he heard a loud flash with a bright light burning their eyes; Hikaru looked behind and saw an antic camera floating in the air. It was about to take another picture but Hikaru blocked it off, mostly parts of it anyway.

Meanwhile, Michele is sending out beers and alcoholic drinks out to everyone and saw Takashi not too far away to look like he is coming to her bar center. So she ducked down and hid under, hoping that he would not have seen her before and maybe would just walk away. She starts to crawl away out and she made it out to start running into the powder room. Michele decided to hide there for most of the party, but when she turned around, she saw Tawny and Bisetsu with a large white wedding dress with laces and a large veil that she could hide her face if she wants to or not. And she certainly wants to hide her face from the public; they will all think she looks ridiculous in that dress.

…

Haruhi transformed her staff into a microphone and tapped it to see if it is working properly.

"Attention, everyone!" she announced to everyone and they all stopped to hear Haruhi and what she has to say tonight. "It's time for the big wedding to begin!"

Everyone clapped wildly as Tawny whistled loudly to Takashi who has Michele in a tight grip hold as she tries to escape from him. Haruhi goes up to Michele and Takashi, she summoned a humongous book that puffed up in a white smoke and it floats up in the air. She made it turn a few pages and she cleared her throat.

"We are gathered here tonight to witness such a beautiful romance that these two have created together. They taught each other that they want to truly be together, that they need each other and wish to be together for the rest of their lives. Do you, Takashi Morinozuka take Michele to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Takashi is silent.

"Well…?"

"You do realize it was a joke all along, right?" he asked her, everyone gasped and Tawny choked on her beer while Rosalie dropped her notepad.

"Say…what?" Michele and Haruhi said in union with confusion in their words.

"I decided to make a joke; I didn't know things were getting too out of hand."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU NEARLY GOT ME TO MARRY YOU?"

Takashi looks down at her, "This doesn't change the fact that I still love you."

"I DON'T CAAAARE!"

"Ooh, Pewdiepie moment!" Tawny shouted from afar.

"SHUT UP, TAW!"

...

That was when Hiyori woke up in a sudden scare; she heard so much shouting that it must have woken her up from her tender sleep. Hiyori starts to get up as she rubs her eyes and unclipped her orange hairclip to redo it again. she made sure if everything was in placed, her long black hair that made it to her mid-back is still in place along with her eyes and sundress. But she checked if her tattoo is still on her chest, a blue music is placed firmly in the middle. She wondered curiously why she has this tattoo in the first place, but she guessed that she should not worry and get downstairs. But then she realized that Kaoru and Tawny are still up in the roof, so temptation got to her and she starts climbing up the crates to pop her head slowly in the skylight.

But then, at that very moment, she froze with shock and tears started to flow down her small checks down to the crates. She is now witnessing Kaoru and Tawny, kissing each other while she held on to his hand as if they both are together like a couple. Hiyori storms off down and she starts to erase the evidence of her broken hearted tears.

_To be continued…_

_So, you call yourself a friend?_

_Are you willing to sacrifice everything until the very end?_

_Are you certain that in a life and death situation, you will take yourself?_

_Do you not care how I felt…?_


	17. Chapter 17

Hope everyone liked the last chapter! Sorry this took forever!

Please enjoy this Partingway tale!

Chapter seventeen: Carnival

"Where the hell are we?"

Everyone is standing in front of the Partway café to see right outside a huge fleet market that has flags of colors in many kinds that are all bright and cheery, people walking around with smiles in their faces and fire breathers blowing out fire from their mouths.

"How could I forget," Bisetsu said out loud so everyone could hear her from the loud music playing for everyone. "It's the Carnival day!"

"What's the Carnival day?" Tamaki asked Bisetsu. She went back inside the café so she could talk with everyone where the noises do not have to interrupt her.

Once everyone went back, everyone took a chair as Bisetsu starts to explain the whole deal of this fascinating day. This is the day where people celebrate happiness together, from smiling most of the day off to prove to everyone who could laugh the most out of people in Japan. It is the talkfest thing of all the other celebrations of this neighborhood, people would go there and go back to Hokkaido the next day after celebrating. Tamaki asked if they celebrate this day and the girls said that this was created days after their death, so they never enjoyed going out and looking around in this magnificent carnival. Tamaki suddenly jumped on top of a table that wobbled from its ancient years and finally declared to all that they shall spend the entire day and will enjoy this wonderful occasion, Bisetsu was about to open her mouth to reject but the rest nodded in agreement as their eyes all turned to Bisetsu. She flushed and cleared her throat, she said that she will allow this and Tamaki was about to do a jig when the table broke and collapsed along with an idiotic Tamaki. They all laughed and Bisetsu did not do anything, only pout with her left cheek puffed out.

"Well, let's go!" Mitsukuni announced and everyone just raced out of the door, leaving behind an unconscious Tamaki who is in utter pain as he groans for someone to help, but no response was given to him because he is all alone.

…

"Oh, my god! It's the Rollercoaster of Mayhem!" Tawny gawked at the sight of the humongous and long rollercoaster with its loops and tunnels and fifty feet height dives.

"Okay, I love this thing!" Kaoru admit to Tawny.

"Well, let's go!"

Kaoru and Tawny both venture forth to the rollercoaster, leaving behind them a lonely Hiyori who was watching them the whole time and they never even took a chance to look at her. She was nothing to them and she just wondered off to the center of the city, she looked at the ground to see a small rock and she tried to kick it, but it went through her foot. She felt pity on herself, not giving one slight emotion of sympathy for what happened to everything around her.

"Hiyori?"

Hiyori spun around and saw Alexander, he looked down at Hiyori who is in the brink of tears coming down because she thought it was Kaoru. She quickly wiped her tears away and was about to walk away when Alexander stopped her by following her, she spun to stare in front of him and demanded to know why is he starting to follow her. Alexander scoffed, saying that he was worried when he saw her starting to cry like a child which was not true whatsoever. Her cheeks start to grow bright red and she was about to say something when something popped in her head, an idea was forming in and she darkly smiled to herself. Alexander rasied an eyebrow on this and Hiyori asked him if he has any plans today. He merely said with a bored sigh that he does not have any plan, and that was when Hiyori took his arm and pulled him along the massive crowds that build up.

"I got some plans for you then, Alexander."

…

"Ooh…what is this?" Rosalie asked Hikaru who stared at the mirror to not see his reflection.

"This is what people call the 'Hall of Mirrors,'"

"No wonder, I can see so many mirrors in this place!"

As they walked around the place, Hikaru said the whole point of this is that people could see their reflection and make funny shapes. Rosalie looked over to her left where he walks by with her and said that ghosts cannot see their reflections anymore when they die. It sounds a little like Rosalie is upset about that when she spoke up about the situation. Hikaru looked away for a moment, but finally found the courage to spit it out.

"Well, I think you look beautiful," he finally said with a blush nearly showing across his face. he did not look at her when Rosalie spun her head towards him, surprised about what he said. "You might be the most beautiful girl I ever met, and I really mean it. So if people say you look hideous, don't let them into your head."

Rosalie did not say anything, Hikaru waited fearfully for her reply and that was when she kissed him on the cheek! His heart raced right then when her soft ghostly lips were connected to his pale cheek that burned scarlet red. Rosalie took her lips away and looks down, Hikaru and she both stopped walking and they did not know what to say. But Rosalie ran up to find the way out of the house; she got out and waited for Hikaru to come out. He does but his motion as he walked was slimly slow, but Rosalie did not notice and said that they are going to go into the petting zoo next. Hikaru was not the biggest fan on animals, but he did like the petting zoo since he could go around and pet all the pets he wanted without them hurting him. So they both walked over to the pathway where it showed signs of directions to get in the petting zoo. When they made it ten minutes later, Rosalie saw a cute little baby kid with its white fur and small horns growing on its head, Rosalie bend down and pet the kid gently on the head. The kid baaed with delight and it jumps around like an excited child. That was when it looked over her to see Hikaru, but for some reason it ran away with a terrible squeal like something is wrong. It left both of them confused, but when Rosalie got up and looked over, she saw a baby bear rolling around like a brown ball with brown fur which gleamed in the sun. Rosalie did not seem to mind, which confused Hikaru because he thought that she is afraid of bears.

"Well, cubs aren't dangerous but they're so cute,"

"Wow…"

"Wow what?"

"That you can't stand giant bears but you can handle babies."

"That's just cruel, you know that?" she winced in sadness.

Hikaru chuckled a little and Rosalie blushes a little, but she soon starts to giggle as well.

…

Mitsukuni is sitting by himself, he did not really feel happy because the things he uses to enjoy cannot be done since he felt like something or someone is missing. When he looked around as he sat on the bench alone, he looked around and saw someone from the distance that is walking towards him. It…is Alice without her blindfold, her blue eyes stare at him and she walks faster to him. Alice seems to be happy for some reason, Mitsukuni starts to smile widely and jumped out of the bench.

"Alice, what're you doing here?"

"Well, today's a special day," she said. "I thought maybe I should enjoy this day before it slips away. If you don't mind, is it okay if I can stay with you?"

"Oh, sure! I-I mean, sure…whatever."

Alice starts to giggle and Mitsukuni blushes a little with his arms crossed and his brown eyes staring at Alice, her beauty is magnificent to him and no one is going to take her away from no matter what happens in this world. she asked if he wants to do something right now and he said that they should go see the fire breathers start performing, she said she loves those people because they can somehow have fire and they blow it out like dragons.

"Hey, Alice? Why do you want to kill Him?"

She looked at him and went silent, but said, "He ruined my life before and I could've lived a normal life if he didn't raped my mother."

"He-"

"Yes, he ruined my mother's life and she nearly died because of me after I was born. But I was kidnapped later, meaning I never got the chance to see my mother."

"I see…"

"But it's fine, I don't care anymore…let's go see those fire breathers."

And so, they both walked hand and hand together. Mitsukuni now knows something personal, but will he keep it safe?

…

"Bisetsu, do you want to ride on something?"

Bisetsu looked around, not amused the surroundings that she is in. people crowded everywhere, stands filled with games and food and there some acrobats dancing around with tightropes up high above them. Bisetsu looked around some more, examining all the rides that she and Kyouya could ride together until she saw the Ferris wheel that is large but not too large to concur the whole neighborhood. So, they both walked over to the Ferris wheel line and one empty one was about to depart from land when Bisetsu and her both raced inside. Soon, they are inside the soft cushion cart where it raised up in the air and soon it stopped all the way to the top. Bisetsu looks out and could see the whole neighborhood from up top, building are reaching high in the sky while some homes become larger and fancy than she could ever imagine. The sunlight was bright and she had to use her hand to block the sunlight away, Kyouya looks out of the neighborhood but turned his attention to Bisetsu who looked radient in the light.

"Bisetsu, sing for me,"

"What?" she turned to him and one eye is closed because of the light.

"Sing. Now."

"Uh…okay." she said, she cleared her throat and starts to sing a song.

_(Hello)  
I opened the window, looked out and said so quietly  
(How are you?)  
And in this room you see, there's no one but me  
(Morning)  
The morning comes along, and rain falls down so heavily  
(Tick tock)  
Would someone use the key and wind me up; won't you please?_

_(Na-na-na-na-na)_

_(Hello)_  
_There was this girl I saw back then in an old TV cartoon_  
_(How are you?)_  
_I envied her so much, she was loved by everyone_  
_(Sleeping)_  
_I need to stop this day-dreaming now— 'cause soon I have to get ready_  
_(Crying)_  
_But first I have to hide the left over tears_

_And; somehow it's now a habit to say 'oh well'_  
_The words that I was told back then suddenly come into my mind_  
_"I don't have any expectations from you anymore."_  
_Well I guess that these days I don't expect much from myself either but please..._  
_For what reason did you need to tell me that?_

_There's some words, important, that I could almost say out loud_  
_But what came out of my mouth was nothing more than lies_  
_Always wasting words like these, precious words of mine I lose,_  
_and I go on and live my life like this; it still goes on—_

_Why is silence always hiding what you're feeling?_  
_Is mocking laughter in their voices what you're seeing?_  
_So, you want to be alone is that your meaning?_  
_Say, is that appealing?_  
_And now see me, I'm drowning in a sea called 'confusion'_  
_It hurts so very much, I'm barely even breathing here_  
_What I'd give just to hear someone else's voice_  
_Really, I am so weak..._

_Ah—_

_While I try to get ready to fully face the day,_  
_In my sleepy mind these thoughts begin to form;_  
_"Maybe I should just make up excuses and stay home."_  
_Oh come on, I know it's not right, no_  
_I just thought to say it aloud, that's all it is I swear._  
_I know, I do, so please don't be mad at me_

_Regardless of whether you are happy or the opposite_  
_the sun will rise over you and equally as cruel_  
_I am at my limit just living life each passing day_  
_And you want more, but what are you still expecting from me?_

_Why do you keep everything inside you guarded?_  
_And isn't everybody's love just what you wanted?_  
_Who was the first one giving up before it all started?_  
_Have you realised yet?_  
_If there's a time-card made for life_  
_Then I wonder what time is it mine clocks out_  
_Who is it writing out the checks to pay the salary of this, of my life?_

_Ah—_

_(Thank you)_  
_I want to say out loud a 'thank you'_  
_(Thank you)_  
_I want to give someone this 'thank you'_  
_(Thank you)_  
_If only for one time, then that would be fine_  
_From the very bottom of my broken heart I want to cry out, sing out loud a big 'thank you' so much_

_Why is silence always hiding what you're feeling?_  
_Isn't it true you want to know somebody's listening?_  
_Look around you, don't you see that no one is laughing?_  
_Won't you start talking?_  
_No one will understand a thing unless you speak out_  
_Just thinking it will never reach anyone_  
_Troublesome and hopeless things, it's sad but true; that us humans are_

_Ah—_  
_(Hello/How are you?)_

Bisetsu looked at Kyouya and he smirked with curtsey in his dashing smirk. Bisetsu cannot really tell if he enjoyed it or just liked it like someone could sing better than her like Hiyori.

"You sing like an angel,"

"I can't sing that great…"

"Nonsense, you sing way better than anyone I known. I should know because…don't tell anyone, but I use to take singing classes and I sound terrible."

"Oh, come on," Bisetsu said. "You can't sound that bad."

He suddenly cleared his voice and begins to sing.

HELLO, HOW-

"Okay, you do sound terrible!"

"I told you so, Bisetsu."

"Why didn't you warn me about this? I could relive and die from a head trauma with that voice of yours."

"I know I'm that bad but you don't have to rub it in…" he looks out the cart window to see Kaoru standing…but he seems like something is wrong. "Bisetsu, do you see Kaoru? He looks like he's in pain or something."

"Yeah, what's wrong…oh, my god. Is that Hiyori and Alexander, and are they both kissing?"

"What's going on here?"

Meanwhile, down at the entrance of the Ferris wheel, Hiyori is tip toeing as tall as she could and is kissing Alexander in the mouth as Kaoru is watching all of this. The agony in his heart starts to swell like a balloon and he did not know what is going on. Hiyori lets go of her lips from Alexander and he is left stunned, not knowing that she would do something so insane in front of Kaoru like that. Hiyori stares at Kaoru who is left shocked and muttered something, then she pulled Alexander and ran into the large crowds where they were sucked away quickly like ants. Bisetsu and Kyouya got out of their carts after it went down and rushed over to Kaoru who looked more broken than ever. Kaoru starts to move away but Bisetsu grabbed his shoulder to stop him, but then he literally pushed her away and she fell to the ground. Kyouya was about to do something when he started to run away, Kyouya was about to run after him but Bisetsu took his hand and told him that he is just upset about what happened and he should let him be. So, Kyouya gets down and looks around Bisetsu to see if she is hurt, she convinced him that he is fine and he sighed.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" then he suddenly hugged her tightly.

_What am I going to do with you, Kyouya? _ Was all that Bisetsu could think of.

Meanwhile, Michele is right now looking things around with Takashi by her side since he wants to stay with her. she was getting irritated by him ever since they met and soon, she hoped that he will pass away and she could stay herself forever. Takashi asked her if she wanted anything and she told him that she cannot since it would be crazy if he just did something to win her a prize, Takashi looked around and saw a bell ringer all alone by itself. So he went over to it, saw the large hammer with its wooden style, picked it up with all of his mental power as some people stopped to look what is going on right now since they never seen a hammer rising up before. Takashi hits the bottom and the meter went all the way up to the bell and it rung loud as it could, meaning that he has won the game. He looked over to the prize section and took a humongous light brown teddy bear with a red bow and it sticking its tongue to Michele.

"Uh…thanks,"

"Your welcome," he said, and he smiled down upon her.

"B-but don't think that I like you or anything, dude. We're bros, all the way!" she took out her hand as she holds her bear and made a fist bump.

Takashi looked at it for a minute and bumps his fist with hers, but then he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"St-stupid…" Michele marches off with him by her side…but then their hands accidently touched and for most of the way, they held their hands together.

_To be continued…_

_As much as this pains me so, we must depart_

_I know that this friendship was never meant to be_

_If only you could see…_

_This is our Eclipse_


	18. Chapter 18

Hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Please enjoy this Partingway tale!

Chapter eighteen: Eclipse

"Good morning, Haruka,"

Haruka yawned, "Good morning, Boss. Have you seen Rosalie or Hikaru?"

"Sorry, you just missed them," Bisetsu said. "They're going to the movies."

"But…" Haruka could not find the worlds to show her confusion about ghosts going to movies.

"Ghosts can watch it for free, but they left in such a hurry that they didn't tell what show they wanted to see…"

Both of them left in different directions, bewildered with Hikaru and Rosalie to what they might be up to right this very minute. Meanwhile, Hiyori is inside the attic and she went on top of the roof to look at the sky for a while. The cool breeze sweeps the hot air away and the sun shined brilliantly down upon her and the whole neighborhood. Hiyori lies on the roof, looking at all the clouds that passed by mannerly in the sky as Hiyori recounts her memories of what happened yesterday. She remembered kissing Alexander in front of Kaoru, seeing him begging in her eyes and running away with a bewildered Alexander. However, Hiyori does not care anymore since he has Tawny to comfort him whenever he feels like being comforted.

That was when she heard footsteps behind her and thought it might be Kaoru, but it was Alexander. Her hopes disappeared in a flash and she allowed Alexander to sit beside her if he wants to, but he said that he does not have much time to chat right now. He sat beside her and told her that he will be going away since the eclipse is coming today. Hiyori was confused; she thought that it was going to be a few months later, but apparently no one understands why the eclipse is coming unexpected. He said that he is going to pass away, saying that he would not be able to fight with Alice or go to Utopia with anyone. When Hiyori asked why he is not going to come, he starts to explain that a wound of his could not be fixed no matter what medicine could work.

"My life…it's been hell since the day I was born," he said. "I was born by a teenage girl by the age of sixteen and she put me up for adoption. When I found my first parents, they abused me by many ways that it just too terrible to recount again. I later on learned that my father was searching for me, so foolishly I went with him…

"Turns out he was worse than my first family, he not only abused me but molested me day after day. Soon, I ran away at the age of ten and I stayed in a lonely apartment by myself. When I became seventeen, I got hit by a truck and I became paralyzed. Soon, my doctors said I actually have a tumor from my father and I never knew it.

"I just stayed in that damned bed, thinking all about the shit I been through and never thought that anyone would love me. But then you kissed me and I figured out that I might be loved in the next life one day."

"I'm sorry that I did that…"

"Yeah well, it's a good technique that you used on him. But am I the one who you should be apologizing to?"

Hiyori looked down for a minute, then she nodded to him with a smile and little tears came down her face. Hiyori gets up and went down, but when she took one look to see Alexander…he was gone as a large cloud passes by. Meanwhile, inside the park where everyone is either having picnics or having barbeques is where Hikaru and Rosalie are actually in right now as they both sat in the grassy fields of the land. The environment around them was magnificent, the sun shined brilliantly, the winds blew with less force with a fine smell of wildflowers in the air as the roses bloom side by side on some bushes. Rosalie and Hikaru soon lay down on the ground and looked at all the clouds to see which one can tell the most things that the clouds looked like. So far, Hikaru is cheeringly wining, much to the dismay for Rosalie who grew a blush a little red like roses.

"Rosalie, what was it like in the café before the fire?"

"Well," Rosalie said, twiddling her fingers. "It was very busy, like, I had to work nearly eight hours a day but had a good outcome with money."

"What did you do with it?"

"The money? Well…I give it to the orphanage, the place I was recently living in. It was great, Mrs. Homes makes the best cookies ever and Mr. Homes would sing goofy songs for all the kids."

"What kind of cookies?"

"Chocolate and caramel twist, my favorite!" she licked her lips, remembering the wonderful taste it tasted.

Hikaru laughed and Rosalie blushed more, Hikaru said that he does not remember when it was the last time he ate a cookie before. Rosalie looked at him as he stares up in the sky, when he glanced to her with his brown eyes; Rosalie quickly looked up in the sky. Hikaru took out his hand and pets her soft blonde hair; he said that she is so cute when she looks at him like that.

"I make a face?"

"Yeah, it looks a little like this," he took both of his cheeks and pulls them to a smile which scared Rosalie.

"Oh yeah? Well, you look a little like this," she took one hand and pulled up her nose while sticking out her tongue.

Soon, they both laughed and enjoyed the time they are spending together. But that was when a loud thunder came out of nowhere and pounds of rain fallen upon them, soon they both ran around, enjoying the rain like it was nothing to them as they played tag.

…

Michele is sitting by herself in the mini bar where she is minding her own business, thinking all about the thing where she let Takashi hold her hand for the rest of yesterday. She looked at her hand and stares it for a minute when Takashi comes up behind her and she was spooked by him, she breathed in and was realized that it was just Takashi. Takashi sat down on one of the stools next to her and asked if she is having a good day which Michele normal replied with a nod. They both looked down on the old desk which is dried with fire and wondered if one of them should talk right now. But if one talk, then one of them will have to answer and they might not even know the answer. So, Michele asked if he wants to visit the graveyard where his sister is but then realized that outside is raining. Takashi said that once the storm has cleared, they can both go out and see if they could.

"So, what's it like when you lived?" Takashi asked.

"Well, I had to fight some men when they get too drunk. I use to help my dad with those brawls, but I guess I must've said that already, right? But in our place, I was glad enough to join in the Partway café but wished this one thing…"

"What's that?"

"I wished that I was able to go to Ouran," she said. "My uncle and a couple of my cousins were able to go and I couldn't. But one thing is for sure; I'm going to the gates and declare that I'm going to that place if I ever…want to crossover."

"But won't you lose your memories and us?"

"I know that, it's just that I can't always stay like this and neither should you. Someday, you may want to go and pass on."

That was when Takashi placed his hand on top of hers.

"I'm not going anywhere, and I'll go if you do."

"St-stupid, I'm not going anywhere either! Don't get ridiculous ideas like that."

Takashi smiled upon her and she looked away with a light red blush. While that, Kaoru is inside the office where Bisetsu is in right now. The room is wide and was once pure white, the chairs looked like they are in the brink of destruction and the floors had holes that Kaoru nearly stepped when he entered inside. Bisetsu sat on her chair and she asked him why he is here right now to only see him bursting into tears like a baby.

"Ah, I'm s-sorry-"

"I need yo-you to l-let me sing tonight!"

"Wait, what?"

"I want to sing tonight," he said clearly as he wipes his tears away. His soft and moist brown eyes triggered something inside Bisetsu that she hoped not to express…sympathy.

"Is this all about what Hiyori done? Because when one person is going to do something like that, then you might end up hurting yourself if you push on. I suggest you just…give up on Hiyori if she isn't interested in you."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, but you can't force someone to do something like this. I want to tell you this and hope you'll think clearly, you can ask Tawny or some other girl to be yours and hopefully they'll date you. In the meantime, Hiyori is going to perform tonight and I'm sorry, but even if I want to, I can't let you sing."

Kaoru looked down on the ground and without saying anything; he leaves the room and never looked back again. Bisetsu looked over to the wall to her right and a black hole came out to show Haruhi stepping inside.

"Any news?"

"Yes, this might be good and bad news,"

"What is it?"

"The Eclipse," Haruhi said. "It's coming tonight and we'll be battling tomorrow."

"I see," Bisetsu said with her arms folded. "I wish you luck on getting Him."

"Right, I'll get some more information and see what's going on." Haruhi said, going into the black hole. "Oh, also tell Kyouya I said hi."

Bisetsu suddenly blushed and she slipped on the ground to land on her butt, leaving Haruhi chuckling as she leaves.

…

Haruhi is right now inside the attic room where she is unloading some boxes of all books that everyone use to read when the Partway café was not burnt down to death. Tamaki is inside also, trying his best to pick up some of the boxes up so he could clean the place up. Haruhi asked him if he could get the large box with all of the pictures into the far right corner of the attic and he only nod once, he walked over to it and touched both of the sides to start pulling it up. But as he pulls it up, the box is still on the ground and he forcefully tried to pull it up as much as he could. The box was too heavy for him, Haruhi rolled her eyes and with her golden staff she cast a spell to lift the box up into the air and it moved all the way to the far right corner with a fading color of purple around itself. Tamaki blushed at Haruhi with an embarrass smile and she looks away to start looking through the pictures that they are both putting away. She found one picture of herself as a young child and her mother is swinging her with the swing as Rosalie in a younger age helps her. Haruhi smiles to herself at those happy times she spent all of her life. Tamaki looks over her shoulder and smiled a little as he gazes upon Haruhi, who looks like she is in the brink of crying, but Tamaki saw a handkerchief hanging out of her pocket and he decided to take it out. He did not get the chance to look at it and he starts dabbing her tears a little, which Haruhi thanks him and suddenly she gets up to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Wh-why did you just do that?" he screeched as his arms start flying everywhere. "I'm the father; you can give daddy kisses but not like that!"

"I was just trying to be nice…" she pouts away, childishly.

Tamaki turns his attention to outside where it is still pouring out rain.

"Do you think Hikaru and Rosalie are okay?"

"They're not babies; they can take care of themselves."

…

Rosalie and Hikaru are now inside a small and broken up shack that nobody knows exist in the park. Rosalie examines the place, old dusty wood, protective metal rooftop and the place was just an elderly shack with no meaning to itself. Hikaru and Rosalie are both soaked with water, Hikaru could not believe that ghosts could get wet and Rosalie explains that ghosts are just like humans since they can be wet or sweaty or even cold.

That was when Hikaru suddenly pulls out his black t-shirt and Rosalie looks away with blushes. Hikaru looked bewilder at Rosalie who looked away and soon, she felt his arm wrapping around her into a small hug. Rosalie grew her redder by the minute, Hikaru looks at her deeply and soon he suddenly tackled her to the ground, making her pin down to the ground. Then, in a swift motion, he lowers himself down and softly kisses her on the lips as she widens her eyes in shock. But very soon, her eyes lowered down and she kisses him back. After a few minutes, they both released their kiss and stared deeply into each other.

"I love you…" Hikaru said, and then he moves down more to fitfully lay his head on her chest.

Rosalie did not know what to say, she only brushes his aurban hair as he sleeps peacefully. Soon, Rosalie felt sleepy and soon found herself drifting to a relaxing sleep.

…

"Hiyori, have you seen Hikaru and Rosalie?" Haruka asked worryingly.

"No, I haven't….Have you seen Kaoru anywhere?"

Haruka sadly shook her head and leaves the living room, hoping to see if outside stopped raining harshly now. Unfortunately, the rain only dimed itself down but Haruka cannot go out and search for them both while getting her wet. Hiyori is still inside the small living room and she wraps her knees together, waiting for Kaoru. But then, she heard a loud confetti bomb explode inside the living room and Hiyori leaps up to soon figure out it was just Tawny playing with confetti.

"What is up, Hiyo?" Tawny asked as she gets in the living room.

Hiyori does not answer.

"Hey, are you frowning? Turn that thing upside down, girl!"

Hiyori still does not answer.

"Hey, I was wondering if you're going to see Kaoru sing tonight…"

Hiyori spun herself to look at her with a surprised face, "What?"

"Yeah, he announced that he'll be singing tonight," she said. "Just to let you know."

Hiyori could not believe it, Kaoru is going to be singing for tonight and she thought that he left to go somewhere. But that was when she heard a microphone being tested to hear Kaoru talking for a minute. Hiyori ran out of the door and saw Bisetsu on top of the stage to take Kaoru off, but what he done is set some traps which Bisetsu fell down because she was so mad that she did not notice the hole under her feet.

"This is for someone I care the most," he said as some people sat down or got inside.

Soon, the music starts to play…and Hiyori is prepared to hear every lyrics.

_Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed  
'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart  
I tore it apart  
And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence  
And no woman in the world deserves this  
But here I am, asking you for one more chance_

_Can we fall, one more time?_  
_Stop the tape and rewind_  
_Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade_  
_'Cause there is nobody else_

_It's gotta be you_  
_Only you_  
_It's got to be you_  
_Oh, Only you_

_Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles_  
_When you speak to me I don't resemble, who I was_  
_You've almost had enough_  
_And your actions speak louder than words_  
_And you're about to break from all you've heard_  
_Don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere_

_I'll be here, by your side_  
_No more fears, no more crying_  
_But if you walk away_  
_I know I'll fade_  
_'Cause there is nobody else_

_It's gotta be you_  
_Only you_  
_It's got to be you_  
_Oh, Only you_

_Oh girl, can we try one more, one more time?_  
_One more, one more, can we try?_  
_One more, one more time_  
_I'll make it better_

_One more, one more, can we try?_  
_One more, one more,_  
_Can we try one more time to make it all better?_

_'Cause it's gotta be you_  
_It's gotta be you_  
_Only you_  
_Oh, Only you_

_It's gotta be you_  
_Only you_  
_It's got to be you_  
_Oh, Only you_

The whole place started cheering for Kaoru and from the far corner; Hiyori is giving out silently tears as she quietly claps for him. She wanted to talk with him, but that was when Tawny went upstage and Kaoru looked confused, but Tawny pulls him towards her and they both kissed! Hiyori saw the whole thing; no words could describe how furious, anxious and depressed Tawny made her feel under one night.

"Whoa, everyone!" shouted someone, looking out of the broken windows. "Look at this totally radical eclipse. Isn't it supposed to come in, like, gazillion years?"

When everyone heard this, they all ran outside to witness this and the others got out…the looked up the sky to see the dark redness of its surroundings as the moon collides with the sun. Tamaki and Haruhi looked outside of the window from the attic; Tamaki stared down to see many people coming out to see what was going on…if only they knew.

_To be continued..._

_This is what I shall miss_

_From your soft kisses to your blissful wishes_

_For you may know that I no longer live _

_And sadly, this is what you shall receive…_

_Chapter eighteen…you might not live this time. _


	19. Chapter 19

Hope everyone likes the last chapter!

Please enjoy this Partingway tale since it'll be over soon!

Chapter nineteen: Missing

"It happened now?" Alice asked, looking up at Sam.

Sam nodded and Alice stares down on her plans, she does not understand what is going on right now and is worried about what is going to be happening now. Sam is standing next to her and William is standing near the far right of her, waiting for Alice to come up with a plan.

"We…we must attack now,"

"Alice, you know everyone isn't ready to fight Him," William mentioned to her.

"We can't let this opportunity go to waste," she said with a sneer. "One week is all we have and if we don't strike now, we won't be able to attack the soul eaters!"

"Yes, that's why we could use tomorrow to do this," William shouted. "Think of the terrible consequences it will bring towards the souls. Important details such as this must be cared and planned without rash brawn."

"I know that-"

"Then use your head and do it!"

Sam was about to walk towards William when Alice raises her hand to warn him not to go further, Sam goes back and Alice gives a stressful sigh.

"Fine, we'll prepare tomorrow," she said. "But make sure that everyone is accounted for and also tell the Court we'll be ready by then."

William stands tall, bows down and suddenly in a black puff he is consumed into the smoke as he arches down to the ground. Soon, the smoke fades away and what is left of William is a black cat with a red bow tied around its neck. Sam gave away a small chuckle because of William with the bow, William glares down at him with a small amount of fury and he scurries off to meet with the court. Meanwhile, at the Partway café, everyone just stood outside looking the eclipse as it starts to move apart from each other. Haruhi decided to go outside and sort all of this, Tamaki follows her and soon they got outside from the entrance to see some of the people reacting oddly. One man caught her attention, the man was a former agent executive who had blonde hair but it starts to turn dark black. Soon, his whole body is dissolving down into a black form, it stood tall with its arms changed into daggers and the monster grinned widely. Haruhi turned to Tamaki and soon she saw all the others trying to get inside, Tamaki runs inside as well but Haruhi brought forth her golden staff. Tamaki told her to get inside, but Haruhi shouted that she has to fight all of them so they all would not become shadows. Tamaki was about to run towards her, but Haruhi brought out her hand and soon he found himself moving back with large force. Tamaki is inside the café and when he landed to the ground, he was about to run inside when she casted a spell to the café. Her golden staff was waving around and she casted a border of invisibility to the place. Tamaki tries to get out, but he is stuck inside. Tamaki started to tackle the door constantly with his arms.

"Tamaki, calm down!" Bisetsu shouted.

Tamaki lost all of his strength, he slumps down to the floor as he hears loud screams outside and pants uncontrollably. Tamaki did not know what to do and started to feel a little sick, but he kept all of his strength in a bare minim. That was when the screams that sounded agonizing started to dim down; Tamaki got up quickly and waited Haruhi to come inside the café like the old times. Tamaki saw the bell ring and when he looked down, he saw Haruhi limping a little as she held on her left shoulder with her staff in her hand. Then, Haruhi suddenly falls down and passed out to have everyone running towards her.

…

Haruhi feels ill as she opens her eyes to see the familiar ceiling of the café; she forcefully gets herself up and could feel the stinging sensation of her shoulder. She realized at that moment that she is shirtless but has her training bra on to her relief. That was when she felt like someone is in the room right now, so she examines the room to look down to the dark burnt floor to find Tamaki sleeping blissfully next of her. Haruhi would obviously scream right about now, but when she gazes into his soft blonde hair and adorable sleeping expression. Haruhi found herself having her arm controlling itself as she tries to brushes off some golden locks from his hair, she could only do little since he is a ghost after all. But not too soon, she jerks her arm away when he leaps up in the air to see Haruhi up and well. But then he accidently saw her undergarments and quickly looked away, hoping she would not scream or punch him or revive him to kill him. But what Haruhi did is only giggle to his shyness. Meanwhile, Tawny is looking inside the attic room to see Haruhi trying to make Tamaki look at her, but obviously Bisetsu pulled her out of the action before she was caught.

"Come on," Bisetsu hissed as they both walked down the stairs.

When Bisetsu and Tawny got downstairs, they both saw Alice and Sam sitting together as Alice drinks oolong tea. Bisetsu decided to go and take care of this, she went up to the wobbling table and sits down on the chair.

"Alice, is something wrong?"

"Yes," she said as she puts her tea cup down. "The eclipse came last night if you recall, Haruhi made such a ruckus since she killed all the shadows. But right now, we need to know if you and everyone else are going to come tonight to battle with all of us when the next eclipse comes."

"Well, that depends on how the others feel about this. They don't even know that their supposed to do, Haruka tries to teach them their weaponry but they end up slacking off."

"Well, we can't wait for any of you guys to be prepared," Alice said ruthlessly. "Just make sure you'll be able to come into the park tonight."

"You mean Saint Adeline Park? The one me and everyone go to?"

"Yeah," Alice said. "What, nobody knew the name of that place?"

"Uh…well, I figured it out yesterday and…"

_If I'm really a god, I hope I'll wipe you and all the others out of this world…_ Alice thought cruelly at Bisetsu and the others.

"So…you and the others will come?"

"HELL YEAH WE ARE!" Tawny shouted from behind Sam and Alice, they both jerked up and nearly fell from their chairs because of Tawny and her outburst.

"Why must I be with this idiot?"

"We'll totally prepare for the battle tonight! Just you wait; it'll be the greatest thing in the world!"

….

After many hours of preparing and waiting for the eventful night to come at last, the Partway members found themselves walking down to the park with everything they need. They brought some food, water bottles, their weapons and some other things to remind them of home when they venture forth into the battleground. Bisetsu, Kyouya and all of the rest stared in the entrance to see its usual dark vortex which now has red lines swirling around.

"Guys," Haruka spoke up. "I hope we'll make it out without losing anyone."

"Don't worry," Tawny said. "We'll be fine, just not Spiderman."

"Let's go."

And soon, they all casually walk inside the vortex without any fear inside their heart. Haruhi and Tamaki were the last ones who did not go inside just yet, because Haruhi has something to say to Tamaki.

"Tamaki, if I don't make it out alive-"

"Don't you start, Haruhi Fujioka,"

"I'm not staring anything; it's just that I want you to know that…" she could not find the words to say what she wants to say. "I want you to be careful, okay?"

"You know I will," he said with confidence in his tone. "Let's go inside and show Him whose boss!"

And so, they both ran inside the dark vortex, ready to battle Him and all of his shadows that will all soon parish. But when the both of them went out, they stared out in the distance to see grey grounds that are creaked with no water in sight, the skies are also light grey as white clouds flew by slowly and the world changed into a deserted landscape. In front of them are their friends but they just stood still like statues when they heard a whistle from the far end. When one of them looked around, Hiyori spotted someone running towards them. It is a boy, he is so tall like Takashi and he has black long hair that is tied into a ponytail and he has bright blue eyes staring at them like they are so important.

"This way," he muttered and suddenly, he jumps down and he is moving down to the ground!

He disappeared underground and everyone was left astonished, soon Tawny gave it a go and when she leaps down, she is sucked down into the ground! All the rest soon started going down, one by one they got down and when Tamaki was about to go, Haruhi said to him that she cannot go down there since she is not a ghost. She told him that she will go somewhere else and will be back shortly, but she warns him that if he sees a shadow he must attack them no matter what. Tamaki nod once and Haruhi runs back into the black vortex which goes down and disappears. Tamaki leaps up as high as he could and then he found himself sliding down into the earth with dirt all around himself and soon he landed on his butt to the ends of this underground world. When he examines the area around him, he could see the walls of dirt and corridors of endless soil and dirt. It seems as if this place he encountered is nothing but dirt, dirt and more dirt. All around him, he could see his friends coming to him in his aid as he gets up on his own but feels a little wobbly. He looks up to see the same boy they all met, he moves away and who came out from the darkness behind him is Alice along with Sam who carried a bow and arrows. Alice has a sword but is put away behind her pouch, what she holds in her hands is an ancient map which Mitsukuni took curiosity to look at with responsibility.

"Guys, I going to do something," Alice warned them. "I have a map in my hands and when I point at the places you need to go, I'll make sure you all make it safely. I and Mitsukuni along with William and Sam will cover over here."

Alice opens the map, she announced that they will go in groups of four and so far Tamaki, Kyouya, Bisetsu and Haruhi will cover the north section of the landscape. Hiyori, Kaoru, Hikaru and Rosalie will cover the west side of the land while Takashi, Michele, Tawny and Sabatini will cover the rest of the borders. Alice puts the map down and with her finger, she points to one of the specific places one by one, all of the glowed bright white and start to disappear. First Hiyori and her team found themselves in the grounds of the west side of the empty world, Hiyori was the first one to appear and later the rest came out luckily. Soon, they all looked around the place; Hikaru suggested that they should cover more grounds by splitting up. So, Hikaru and Rosalie will go in one direction while Hiyori and Kaoru go to a different way. Hiyori rather wanted to go with Rosalie but Hikaru said that since Kaoru and her get along better and would make a great pair. Hikaru took Rosalie and they both rushed off, leaving behind Hiyori and Kaoru to themselves. Hiyori went to one direction and Kaoru follows her, but she avoids him like lint of a black coat. He meant nothing to her anymore; he was not the love of her life after all and would rather be with Tawny instead of her. Kaoru tries to talk with her who sadly could not talk, so he was about to touch her when she pushes him away from her with tears slowly going down on her cheeks. Kaoru was about to say something, but the words could not spit out of his dry mouth and soon Hiyori starts to run away from him. He starts to run after her as she runs away from him, they both felt weak inside and did not know what to do.

Hiyori felt powerless, also exhausted from all the running she did and she found herself lost with the boy who loves her the most. She finally stopped and Kaoru was about to go up to her but he was too exhausted to move on, but he felt from the distance…it looked like a person is far away but seems to be heading towards them both. When Kaoru squint his eyes to get a better vision, he could see a man who has in his hands something and that was when this person launches up in the dark sky. Hiyori saw this along with him and she pushes him away, the person was launching down to them like a missile and when that man made contact to the earth, the ground exploded into dust. Hiyori and Kaoru are both fifteen meters away from each other, looking at the man who starts to rise up from the dark soil that got all over him. The dust around him cleared and this man looks like a…an angel who has long blonde hair with pure white wings spread away and his eyes are closed with his arms folded. When he shows his eyes, they glared at Hiyori with pure hatred of scarlet red and he seems to have a passion to kill _her_. Kaoru knew that he has to stop him from hurting her, so he starts charging to him, but the angel pushed him away using the wind from his wings and he was flung away.

The man was about to walk to Hiyori, her heart starts to pound right through her throat and she felt her sweat sliding down her face. The man looked up to her, he carries a sword in his hip pouch that is in the color of leather brown and dried specks of blood. The man took out his sword and with its sharp silver blade, he points it towards Hiyori and suddenly when Hiyori shut her eyes to prepare herself to feel this shocking pain within her, she felt nothing but something wet on her face. When Hiyori opened her eyes slowly, she saw someone right in front of her with a familiar short, shaggy dirty blonde hair and this person wore a faded blue t-shirt with baggy jeans and a grey hoodie.

"T-Taw…no…"

Tawny turns her head to her, the sword is pierced inside her stomach and when she looked at her, her mouth drew some blood out.

"It's f-fine," she muttered. "I…"

That was when the man pulls his sword away and Tawny drops down to the ground, Hiyori got down to her knees and starts to cry.

"I'm sorry…I was jelious because…you found love…I love Kaoru, too…"

"I'm sorry, Tawny! Please, forgive me!"

Hiyori looked up to the man with wings.

"Kill me, kill me and let her live!"

That was when Kaoru finally got up from the terrible hit, he saw the man drew his sword up and took a swift slice to see blood gushing out and Hiyori…her head was flying away from her body and she collapses to the ground.

"HIYORI!" his screams are so loud that people from far away could hear it.

…

"Was that Kaoru?" Rosalie asked.

"I think so, let's go!"

When Rosalie and Hikaru were about to run, Rosalie saw something from above and she pushed Hikaru away. That was when a large rock hits Rosalie very hard and she was crushed like rubble, Hikaru saw Rosalie from the distance and he screamed as he rushes towards her. He could see blood rushing everywhere and what he could only see is that her face, her mouth starts to draw blood out and her eyes glowed dark. Tears flowed down in his face, he tried to move the humongous rock away but he was too weak to even budge it.

"ROSALIE, WAKE UP! PLEASE!" he pleas to a dead Rosalie.

"Hikaru, what's going on?" Hikaru looked over to see Michele and the rest of the group rushing to them, apparently Alice knew something was wrong and she teleported everyone to go to Hikaru.

When they all surrounded Hikaru and the large rock, everyone gasped of what happened. But things are about to go worse, Alice screamed because what she saw from the distance seems to be spreading like wildfire and they are coming towards them all. It is the shadows, they are all rushing towards them and soon Bisetsu told Alice that they have to leave right now. But that was when Mitsukuni felt something grabbing his ankles, soon he is being sucked down to the ground! The others except for the girls learned that they are also sinking down to the ground and tried their best to get out, but they could not and the girls start to help them pulling them out of the ground. Everyone pulled as hard as they could, none of them could pull them out and when they screamed their last screams…the boys are all sucked down to the earth. Michele starts to dig as hard as she could, trying to get Takashi back but Bisetsu stops her, saying that they are too late to save them. Soon, all around them they could see millions of shadows standing around them in a large circle like prey being hunted by the masters.

"Guys, I wanna say it's been nice working with you guys," Bisetsu whispered to everyone as she brings out her sword.

"Well, let's fight together then..." Michele mutter as she puts on her gloves, knowing this could be the last battle they will be facing.

_..._

_To be continued..._


	20. Chapter 20

Hope everyone liked the last chapter! Thanks so much that this story has sixty reviews!

Please enjoy this Partingway tale!

Chapter twenty: War

After hours of a brutal, blood shedding battle that Bisetsu and Michele faced, half a dozen shadows lie dead in the grey ash of earth. Bisetsu and Michele…they did not make it, they lay on the ground in pools of blood that intertwine with each other. Their eyes that once shined are now cold and lifeless, and they only thing they did together are holding their hands to show their great friendship. Then, suddenly a hand thrusts up from the ground and that white pale hands starts to pull itself up.

The body starts to spring up and soon Kyouya is out of the grounds, he stood up to see from the far distance that the shadows are all running away. When he looked at the ground, he could see dead shadows with their own pool of black, gunky blood that looked more like oil instead…but when he turned his attention to Bisetsu, he saw the cold staring eyes of her black contacts. Kyouya nearly screamed, but he was so revolted by the smell that he started to puke heinously. Kyouya then looked up to Bisetsu again, only tears are spreading down his face for the first time as he clutches his stomach in agony. He rushes to her side and tries to wake her; Kyouya did not understand how this could have happened to her. Kyouya still had his bag with him, so he thought maybe she was just trying to play a joke and if he gives her a drink, she will wake up. So he quickly got out his bag, opened it, searches inside to find the water bottle and he opens it. He took her mouth and opens it with his hands, he then pours the water down her mouth but her mouth soon closed itself and the water just spilt everywhere to the ground. More unbelievable tears start to reach down; he could not believe that this is really happening to him. Soon, he could hear footsteps behind him and he could already tell that it was Takashi who is now staring at Michele. Takashi has wide eyes of pain swelling up, he collapsed to the ground and then he suddenly started pounding the ground with his fists in pure rage. Mitsukuni was by his side the whole time yet looking around to find Alice.

"Where's Alice?"

"Bisetsu and Michele are dead," Kyouya mutter. "And you ask where Alice is?"

Mitsukuni looks at Kyouya, confused.

"How the hell do you sleep at night? Don't you know that she could've run away like a coward and let them all to die?"

"She is not like that…"

"You don't know that!" Kyouya shouted, he leaves Bisetsu and marches towards him. Then they both found themselves glaring at each other in close range. "She would've had opportunity, she must be the one who got us down in the ground and she must be the one who-"

"You don't know that!"

"Guys, just stop it!" Takashi shouted at them. "We lost them today and we need to focus on this whole war thing. Why are we even bothering doing this?"

"There is a reason," someone said to them.

When the three of them looked over to the back, they saw Alice with her dress almost torn apart and her blindfold is gone to reveal her blue liquid eyes.

"Look who finally showed up," Kyouya mutters to himself.

"The reason why we're doing this is because you and everyone will go to Utopia, Kyouya,"

"Does it look like I care about that?"

"Not in the moment, but you should be able to see a likeness of Bisetsu and all the rest again once you entered inside. I'm saying they might not be the ones you remembered, but you'll be able to-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Kyouya shouted furiously at Alice. "All I want is to have Bisetsu to myself, no one should have her except me because I…"

"Then don't be with her," Alice said coldly. "If you want to be a better person, just completely forget about her!"

"Alice, this isn't right, what's wrong with you?"

Alice then starts cackling like an insane person, she stares at Mitsukuni, Kyouya and Takashi with her eyes changing into bright red with pure evil.

"You are _all_ idiotic," she cackled. "I'm not Alice…no, I'm Alice. I am Alice! I'M ALICE, ALICE, ALICE!"

Mitsukuni ran to her and grabbed her to start shaking her, trying to wake her from this crazy emotion she is believed inside. Alice could not stop laughing loudly; she is acting like a broken doll that kept repeating the same thing over and over. Mitsukuni looked at her and she started laughing so hard that she started to weep a lot; Mitsukuni could not take it anymore and did something he thought he would never do. He raises his hand and literally slaps her across the face, she finally stops laughing and when she looked up to him, she asked what happened and he suddenly hugged her. He stuffs himself to her and Alice pets him on the head, confused of what has been going on and when she saw Bisetsu and Michele lying on the ground…

"What happened to them?"

"You don't remember?"

"It was Him, he kidnapped me and I don't know what he did to me…"

"Well, we should get out of here before anything gets out of hand and we need to find Kaoru-"

That was when they all heard something collapsed from behind them, when they looked; they saw Hikaru and Kaoru lying on the ground with tear stains all over their faces like they have been crying for the past hours or so. When the group ran to them, Alice said that they are ill and have to go back to the base camp. But then, they heard something from the air and when all sights are looking up, they saw what could be a black shaped bomb coming down to the earth. Alice gasped and, without any of the boys knowing it, she spun around like a beautiful ballerina and somehow a large force field is presented with pure whiteness blocking the whole view for everyone. Then, the ground suddenly starts to creak beneath their feet and soon everyone found themselves falling down to the endless underworld.

…

"Kyouya, are you okay?" Alice asked him who is lying in a pile of dirt all around him.

Kyouya groans from the agonizing pain he feels all around him, he found himself seemingly back at the old underground base again. He got himself up without Alice and she walks away to aid Mitsukuni, Kyouya wanted to know why they are brought here and that was when he heard something faintly from above. Dust and rock fall a small amount but the base is still holding itself as much as it can handle. Alice explains that that thing they saw was a Shadow bomb which is going to have swarms of shadow minions for Him and they will have to fight them all tonight. Kyouya did not see the point of fighting anymore, what is life without Bisetsu? Nothing. Absolutely nothing to Kyouya. Alice said that if he wants to avenge Bisetsu, then he should fight against Him and should defeat him. Mitsukuni is getting up from the ground and soon, Takashi is carrying Kaoru and Hikaru to the medical ward for someone to treat them. Kyouya and Mitsukuni followed Takashi and Mitsukuni when Kyouya heard footsteps rackingly coming towards him, so he turned around to see Tamaki with battle scars all over him and his face looks like it has been crying.

"Tamaki, what's wrong?"

He could not speak.

"Say something!"

"Haruhi's dead!" then he broke down into more tears.

"What?"

Tamaki looks around; he could see that Hiyori and the others are no longer with them. When he asked what happened to them, Kyouya did not know what to say and Tamaki already knew what must have happened and he breaks into more tears.

"Guys, we should go…" Alice sadly said, walking away with Mitsukuni following her.

Tamaki walks like a helpless zombie, limping away from Kyouya with his arm trying to rest because it is broken from the harsh battle he was fighting. Kyouya did not understand this, how could Haruhi, a very powerful witch, could get herself killed just like that? And if so, what other things did Alice not explain about the Shadow bomb that just hit recently. But it apparently did not seem to matter to Alice since she is going somewhere with Mitsukuni. Soon, Kyouya finds himself walking into the medical ward where Takashi laid Hikaru and Kaoru in their separate beds so they could rest from the trauma they faced today. Kyouya sat on one of the free beds and he felt sleepy, so he decided to take a short rest for a while. Soon, he felt his eyelids drooping down slowly and he fell deep into a sleeping trance that he hopes that no one will ever wake him up. He hoped that when he wakes up, he will see the old attic everyone sleeps in and he will have Bisetsu wrapped around in his arms as she sleeps blissfully upon him at the dawn of morning.

But then, he woke up from his long rest and found himself in the white bed of the medical ward as the rest are in their beds, asleep from the tragic experience they felt. Kyouya gets up and realized his glasses were taken off, so he starts searching for them and he found them on his pillow. He puts them on, looks around and could see nothing but blackness until his vision starts to clear enough to see the whole room of the medical ward. Kyouya could see the earth styled cabinets with medical pills that some people take, another room where it could be the bathroom and he could see the earth styled door that no one could open except just walk in or out. He decided to go for a walk; he hoped that the whole memory of seeing the dead bodies of all his friends off his trumping head that starts thudding slowly but harshly. As he walks out of the medical ward and walked around the corridors, he thought at first he heard someone saying something to him…then he heard the faint voice calling his name. Could it be…?

_Kyouya…come to me…_

It was, it is Bisetsu! Kyouya thought he was going insane, but he knew that that voice had to be real or he could be losing it. But then if he knew that he is losing it, it would not make sense because people cannot know they are insane. Kyouya is limping but the sound of her voice given him strength, he starts running to her voice and each word she spoke drew him closer every step of the way.

_Kyouya, please come…_

"I'm coming!"

"NO!" someone shouted from behind and Kyouya tripped by the person who pounced upon him.

When Kyouya looked up, he saw Hikaru on top of him, holding him down as hard as he could so he would not run away.

"Let me go, you idiot!"

"No, I know what's going on," Hikaru said. "Rosalie did the same thing, she got confused when she heard her mother's voice and it nearly got her killed by a group of bears when we went to that forest trip!"

"What are you-"

"If Bisetsu is here, would I be here right now? Pressing you down on the ground when you could be back with the person you love the most? Trust me; I would be doing the same thing right now if it was Rosalie."

Hikaru still held him down, Kyouya could no longer hear Bisetsu anymore…

"Damn it…" Kyouya cursed as he shoves his face on the ground.

Hikaru gets off of him; Kyouya stood up and thanked him for telling him the truth and stopping him before it was too late. That was when they heard small footsteps coming to them at the far end corridor, when they looked to see who it was; it was Alice who has a white orb flying around the corridor to give light in one of the torches that are lit out.

"What happened?"

"I saved Kyouya from getting himself hurt when he heard a voice that came for Bisetsu," Hikaru explained. "This happened to Rosalie as well."

"Shit, I think what we're dealing with are the Soul seekers."

"How's that possible?"

"Soul seekers can have the ability to create their voice into someone a person wants to hear and soon, the Soul seeker would either lead them to their death or take them to Him."

"Are there other abilities you didn't tell us?" Kyouya asked bitterly.

"Well, they have great agility, stamina, magical powers of one of the four elements that include lightning-"

"I think we got it…"

"Let's head back,"

Alice took out her hand and the small white orb comes back in her hand, the torches are all lit up to have a clear passage way to the other corridors and they made their way back to the medical ward.

…

After the failed mission from last night, a new day came and now they only have two days until they defeat Him and his shadows. Alice called in a meeting about this topic and soon every ghost of all the underground base came in to see what is going to happen.

"Everyone, I have some unfortunate news," Alice spoke loud and clear to everyone. "The girls of Partway café and Haruhi Fujioka are dead."

Then loud muttering came to everyone, Takashi and all the boys are in the far back so no one would see them.

"Ghosts can't die! How could they die?" one person demanded to know.

"The eclipse is the doing of this; ghosts _can_ die if they are killed during the eclipse week."

"Then who'll be the next Court?"

"I'm not sure, but there is a bright side to this…we can fight Him now."

"But without Haruhi-"

"LISTEN!" Sam shouted so loud that everyone fell into silence; even William thought it was a little overreacting as his voice echoes all the empty corridors.

"Um…Sam?" William said shyly. "I think you should calm down…"

Sam stiffens and took a deep breathe, Alice continues her conference.

"Even though we don't have Haruhi or the Partway members, we can do this! I know we can; in fact, I was able to get a word from William saying that the Court will resign from their duties for unknown reasons. So, I will be the president of the next Court along with Sam and William."

Nobody said anything, just because she and the rest are going to be the next Court, does not mean that they will still have to face Him. Alice mentally sighed to herself and told everyone to get ready for tonight since this will be day three of their fighting battle against Him. The ghosts all left with their heads shaking that their time is really up and some did not like the idea of having Alice as their new president at all. But that did not faze Alice, she just wants to get rid of Him and once she does…she will open the gates of Utopia. Only she, William, Sam and the others all stayed behind to discuss plans about the battle coming very soon. Kyouya asked Alice if he could borrow the map, Sam had folded it into a small piece in his pocket, so he took it out and starts unfolding it to show the lands of that grey world known as their battlegrounds. Kyouya points at one of the spots where Him could be sending his shadow army in, so he thinks that if they tackle from behind them when they least expect it, they will have a higher advantage on a sneak attack. Everyone thought this was a good idea, even Alice thought this was a good plan that could work.

Kyouya also said that she should come out only when Him is off his guard, once she comes out and fights, all of the rest will attack from behind.

"That's a good idea," Alice said.

"All we have to do now is just wait when the night comes,"

"That shouldn't be a problem," Alice said. "We got a small library at the top of the church. And a couple of movies that some ghosts took…"

"Ghosts can shoplift?"

"Since no one knows that, they don't mind."

"People don't mind us shoplifting?"

Alice shook her head.

"Tawny would be so happy," Kaoru muttered. "I bet she'd start stealing nothing but porn DVDs."

"Bisetsu would've loved reading books…" Kyouya said.

"Same with Hiyori…"

"Same with Rosalie…"

"Michele would've gone into her tree house…"

"You know, Bisetsu is actually Czech. She would always say that she's Japanese no matter what good evidence you have. And she's a really good guidance counselor for everyone."

"Rosalie would be playing mystery games," Hikaru said. "She kept solving all the crimes like a detective."

"Michele is allergic to peanuts…"

"Tawny and Hiyori are both afraid of that Joker, but Hiyori is scared of clowns mostly…"

Alice heard all of this information that only they knew, she never knew that the boys would bother remembering all of those small details that they only said while Alice kept planning on special attacks to use of Him or she could just be doing nothing most of the day. She ever felt so left out before and she wished that she was there with all of her friends, enjoying every bit of her life like any normal teenager with her pals. But since this is a war, there is no time for fun.

_To be continued…_

_When my darkness consumed me, I thought it was all over_

_Like the life I thought is gone forever_

_But one of these days, we'll be together_

_In our small, cozy café. _


	21. Chapter 21

Hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Please enjoy this Partingway tale!

Chapter twenty one: Shadows

"Guys, are you ready?"

Alice looks at everyone with her blindfold, she could see everyone anyway since it is see-through and she is talking to all the ghosts who held their weapons tightly. Haruka and Sam are next together, they both have their weapons with them and Haruka glanced at Sam for a while until she looked away to have Sam glancing at her. Kyouya is holding his special pistol that Bisetsu used when she was battling her first time, Hikaru carried a large scythe that is so sharp that it could cut mostly anything, Kaoru carried a whip with him that is made of leather, and Mitsukuni carried brass knuckles in the shade of silver. Takashi only carried a small knife that shined from the light of the blazing fire that was from the torches while Tamaki only carried the staff Haruhi lost. He could remember the time when Haruhi just stood in the dirt, lying in a pool of flowing red blood as Haruhi tries to give Tamaki the staff. He did not want it but he took it, thinking that when he fights Him, he will use this to make a memory for Haruhi.

William raced out of the dark corridors and he transforms back into his human form to warn everyone that Him and the shadows are close by; everyone became determined with this war. Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mitsukuni, Tamaki and Takashi are all ready to fight their place for all the girls since what happened yesterday. Soon, all of the ghosts marched through the corridors and Alice marches ahead to find the way out of all the corridors, it looked like a door with a earth handle to make it look more like a door. Alice pointed at that door and said that this will be the dawn where they shall attack all of the shadows and that they all shall be free from Him. All of them cheered, Sam and Haruka looked at each other with one final smile as the boys grew more anxious to battle Him for the first time.

Alice moved aside to let all the ghosts out first, soon a stamped was formed like running bulls charging at more bulls that are attacking them. But once they all made it out, only she, Sam, Haruka, William, Kyouya and all the rest are still inside to wait.

"Sam, how's it going from their line?" Alice asked Sam who has his eyes closed slightly.

"They're all waiting for your signal, madam."

Soon, Alice walks out into the door and the rest follow her outside to the door. Once they made it out, they saw a staircase in the color of earthy brown as it fades into light grey from the very top. The walls are also earthy brown but turns to grey as everyone went upstairs, torches are lit for all of them to see their passage. Their steps echoed as they walked up in the stairs of unknown and once they made it to the top, Tamaki ran in first before all of them and when he got out, he saw the grey world with its boring greyness all around itself. But from the distance, he could see Shadows all marching to the right and the one who is flying on top of all of them was none other than Him himself as he looks around to see if there are any ghosts around. Tamaki wanted to go back to the staircase, but the doorway is closed and he cannot go back inside. Kyouya and all of them went out; Alice explained that from this distance that Him would not be able to see them because of his missing eye. Tamaki recalled Him not having one and Alice said that eye was from her which made everyone confused.

"I took only my right eye and made a copy for my left one,"

Once they understood this, Alice told them that she will be going to see if she could surprise attack him from afar. Sam and Haruka decided to go and help her out, saying that it would be good to have some company for Alice. Alice did not say anything and let them go with her while William and the rest go and try to hide before Alice attacks Him. Tamaki and the others all stood near each other and Alice ran off from unknown with her teammates, Kyouya looks at all the shadows and calculated that there are approximately a thousand shadows all marching to wherever they are going right now.

"That's a lot…"

"But we have five thousand ghosts on our side," William said positively.

Tamaki is ready, along with the boys by his side and one thing is for sure is that they will fight and avenge Haruhi and all the rest who died unfairly because of Him. From the distance, they could see something that came running towards them with great speed that made a lightning coming out of the end with a wild dust path in the end. It was Alice who carried a large vorpal that looked lighter a lightning bolt of pure gold color as she slashes William said that that is Alice and her special move to be more faster than lightning itself, saying that it is a good move to face all the shadows without anyone knowing. Soon they all saw Sam and Haruka fighting all of the shadows that are coming towards Alice as she fights of more Shadows coming her way, Him is soaring up in the air and looks like he is trying to shoot her with something, it looks like a rifle but it only shoots black orbs instead of bullets. The gun looks more like an elderly piece of work that still works from this day as he shoots Alice many times but fails. William told them that they should be going in to start fighting the shadows, Tamaki asked what is he going to do and William replied that he has an errand to run but will back shortly. And so, William takes off his top hat and when he waved it around himself, he transformed into a crow with black midnight feathers that soared up into the air.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Tamaki asked them all.

They all nodded nervously, looking at a few shadowy people that came charging to them.

_Bisetsu…wait for me._

_Michele, I miss you…_

_Alice, please be with me till the end._

_Hiyori and Tawny…I'm sorry._

_Rosalie, I'll see you soon…I hope._

_Haruhi, I know it's dumb to think this…but I love you._

One Shadow jumps up from the air and with a terrifying screech, it starts diving down to Tamaki since he is the weak link. But Tamaki used the staff for defense and out of nowhere, a gazing white light glowed and it changed into…a pink umbrella with purple frills on the end and it has a golden colored handle that he held onto.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

That was when he aimed it up in the air and what he did not know is when he accidently pulled it up, it shot the Shadow as if it was a gun! The shadow fell to the ground and Tamaki looked at it with confusion.

"This is what you get when you don't treat me right!"

"Not the time, Tamaki!" Kyouya shouted at him as he reloads his gun and starts shooting all the Shadows without any second shots needed.

Takashi and Mitsukuni worked together when they battled each other, Takashi would pick Mitsukuni up and then he lets him go like a bullet and Mitsukuni would bring out his fists and become a tornado as he punches all of the Shadows on the face. Takashi would take care of the rest with his small knife that he used, gracefully slicing each one without any worries. Hikaru and Kaoru devised a new tactic for them, Kaoru tied up Hikaru on the ankle and when he grabbed the handle, he would swing him around and then he would use his scythe to slice off all the Shadows that came in his way. Tamaki is still shooting all of the Shadows that came in their way, but that was when they all heard battle cries coming from behind…

"Oh-"

"Shit-"

"We're-"

"Dead-"

"Fuckerios-"

"It's was nice battling; now I'm getting sick…" Hikaru started turning sick because of all the spinning.

They could see the large clash of the ghosts that all fought with their weapons from guns to even swords that made the slice to bits. Him did not pay attention to his army and tries to fight Alice as much as he could, but all of his shots were dodged no matter what. Kyouya told the others that they should be fighting harder than this, everyone agreed with a shout except for Hikaru since he is starting to turn light green all over his face as he holds his puke to not barf. So Kaoru decided…to spin Hikaru even harder as he spins himself around the battle ground as nothing but dark Shadows fall down the ground like flying paper that fell to the floor with no life. Mitsukuni is doing great with punching all of the shadows in front of them as Takashi battles more that came their way.

"Guys, where's Haruka and Sam?"

"Over there!"

Haruka and Sam are racing around in circles around some Shadows from the distance, what the army did not know is that Haruka secretly wrapped them all with invisible wire that could cut them all into pieces. Sam and Haruka used gloves to protect their hands and when they stopped running in pointless circles, they both ran in opposite directions where Haruka went left while Sam went right. And then, they pulled with all their might that ended up having to see a large explosion of shadowy blood that spread on the grey floors like ink on paper.

"Those two make the greatest couple,"

"Tamaki," Kyouya called. "Now's not the time for fantasy romances!"

"But those two make such a great couple!" Tamaki gushed as he randomly pushes the trigger to all the Shadows that came in front of him while looking at Kyouya who starts to reload his ammo that he took out from his pocket. "Just think, Haruka and Sam have known each other for generations and soon they will have to confess-"

"SHUT UP, TAMAKI!" all the boys shouted at Tamaki as he whelps with fear.

_Sometimes I really wonder how I even know this idiot…_

…

"How dare you defy me, Alice?" Him shouted at Alice as he threw his rifle away that hits on the ground like as if it was just a useless toy.

"I want freedom!" Alice shouted at Him, looking at him as he lowers himself down. "I dream to go to a world where I could touch and see things without being a ghost, and so does everyone else…but you just keep getting in the way when you take innocent people to hell!"

"That's my whole job, to take people to hell since they never did anything _good _in their life,"

"Have you ever considered the possibility that they wish to go to heaven? Have you ever considered that they wish that they could feel positive around their whole life? Well, you are nothing but a monster that destroys everything that they have longed for."

He walks closer, Alice walks forward to him and they soon found themselves facing each other with cold blue eyes that pieced worse than ice.

"I must admit…I don't like what I do, but I am forever cursed…"

Alice shook her head in disagreement, "You had a choice, and if you didn't capture me and raped me…none of this would have happened."

"Then…I must end it." Then, he suddenly took out a large knife and he stabs her right in the heart.

Mitsukuni was watching Alice from afar; he saw the whole terrifying moment with his eyes, he starts to limp and soon he found himself sprinting like never before to Alice who fell to the ground as a gushing pool of scarlet red blood start to form in the soil of greyness. Mitsukuni picks up her head and tried to get her to stay awake, but nothing he does could stop her from lowering her eyes from her last minutes of her dead life that she relived as a spirit.

"Alice, stay with me!" Mitsukuni shouted as tears start pouring down his face while his eyes stared at her blindfold.

That was when something spills out of her mouth, what came out slowly is pure red blood and she suddenly coughed to have the blood splatter on his face. Then she no longer did anything, her body froze like ice to the touch as Mitsukuni could not breathe correctly when Him walks towards him and her.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Mitsukuni shouted in rage as he gets up and tackles him to the ground. "YOU'RE A MONSTER! A MONSTER! JUST GO TO HELL, YOU MONSTER!" he starts beating him on the face with his brass knuckles, soon Him has his bones all disfigured and his eye pops out of his eye socket.

That was when Him on longer moved as well, his whole skeleton is complete empty with no sudden movements from all the abuse Mitsukuni has given him. It is as if…Mitsukuni _killed _Him….

"Did I…?"

That was when he felt something, it felt like the skeleton started to shift again…than that was when Him pushed Mitsukuni off of him and he soars up in the air with his black clock that is shredded mostly from the war he has been in. Him cackles loud and clear, than his whole body starts to change itself to show it having red veins to white flesh...soon, Him has a real body!

"Finally, I am no longer a skeleton! I'm…immortal!" he announced this to his army of Shadows as they all start cheering for him. Him looks down upon the confused Mitsukuni. "Because of killing Alice, I have obtained my true form of humanity. Therefore, Alice lied about everything she told you."

"She didn't lie!"

Him lowers down, he took out his hood and shows his blonde short hair and dark blue eyes that look down at him.

"Do you know why she made up the story about me taking her? She wanted to manipulate you and everyone to make sure you and all of the others join her. And that eye thing? It's just another lie, she given me her eye. So step aside so I shall make her know what my suffering was, she shall be bestowed a fate so grim to become the next Him and she will never see true joy of heaven nor Utopia."

Him takes out his long flesh arm and tries to reach to Alice.

"NO, YOU CAN'T!"

That was when Mitsukuni felt…darkness running down inside him, his heart slows it beat as time slows done along with him. He looked at his skin that has specks of blood and suddenly it turns dark along with his skin that slowly turns pitch black. He felt his back sprouting with something; he looked behind his back to see wings in the shade of black rising up as they spread separately. Soon time starts to resume back and when Mitsukuni looked up at Him, he is seen backing away in fear.

"RETREAT!" Him shouted to the last standing Shadows as they all start running away to unknown.

Mitsukuni looks at himself; he looks like he is a demon with large crow wings with his skin turned to pure black. He gets up and found himself very tall, he became a demon!

"Get back here," Mitsukuni growled, glaring at a terrified Him with his piercing red eyes that glared with anger.

That was when Mitsukuni flew up in the air as all of his friends tried to run to him but he is up in the air, trying to catch Him so he could finally kill him. Tamaki shouted for him to come down but that was when William who is still in his crow form swoops down and rises up into the air.

"Why's William here?"

"Maybe he'll help us,"

"But how's he going to convince Mitsukuni to get down?"

Mitsukuni is zooming to Him who is trying to get away from him, but that was when William gets up on Mitsukuni and is trying to get him to stop. Mitsukuni tries to get away from William but that was when William went up to his face and started going inside…his mouth.

"Eww!" everyone shouted as they saw this disturbing scene.

Mitsukuni tries to cough him out of his mouth but he refused to get out as he pushes himself down in his throat. Soon, Mitsukuni accidently swallowed him whole and he passed out to start falling down to the ground.

…

"Was that really necessary, Will?" Haruka asked William who is in the shower trying to get rid of all the horrible saliva that covered him. She looked away the whole time, not wanting to see him naked with the only protection of the curtains that only showed his shadow.

"I had to do that spell, my ancestors told me that if I do that, it will regain the calmness of the demon inside him," William explained. "Don't think I enjoy such-such awful things!"

"Well, if you maybe-"

"Haruka?" Sam went inside the bathroom.

"Sam…I can't believe that Alice is gone…"

"Haruka, she's not dead."

"What? But we saw her get-"

"That was just a lie, she is still in a coma right now but will return shortly a few hours. I expect a large argument about how we didn't get her up right now."

"William, what were you doing while we were fighting?" Haruka asked William who is behind the curtain, he turned off the water and starts getting changed.

"I was doing something that might make things better,"

"Like what?"

_To be continued…_

_When I was gone, I thought I lost you_

_Yet you were there the whole time_

_Will you be besides me again?_

_Chapter twenty two… you may survive again._


	22. Chapter 22

Hope everyone liked the last chapter!

Please enjoy this Partingway tale!

Chapter twenty two: Bonds

"Mitsukuni, are you okay?"

Mitsukuni sprung up from his bed and looked around, his vision is blurry but he was able to see a familiar girl with a blindfold and long blonde hair.

"Alice?"

Alice nodded with a smile, she was about to say something when Mitsukuni suddenly slaps her across the face.

"How could you do this to me?" Mitsukuni shouted at the confused Alice. "How could you just suddenly die on the spot and make me here all those things that Him was telling you about?"

"What things?"

"That…that one time, he said that you willingly given your eye to him," he said. "And the rest he said that you lied about everything! So tell me how I can believe you if he said all those-"

"You idiot, he was trying to trick you! I never given him my eye, he stolen it when I was an infant. And what the other things he said were more lies to make you become the Dark Lordon."

"The Dark what?"

"The Dark Lordon…powerful creatures once humans who are powered by rage, that happens rarely but it apparently comes when desperate times come. Also, Him is terrified about those types of demons because he was killed by one. Long ago, he was once a human being who had all of the Seven deadly Sins that his family taught him. But then one day, he died from a lightning bolt that hit his head and he went to hell.

"Later on, the Court made him into Him and soon he must collect at least fifty million souls in order to get back to his human form. But if he kills me correctly on the Eclipse, which he didn't, he would've had become truly immortal. He knows this but he'll get more powerful than ever, so we need to strike again soon."

"This…this is so much to handle…"

"I know, but I hope that this knowledge won't ruin your decisions that might affect the near future. Oh…and William is going to come by to apologize for his 'act' from yesterday."

Mitsukuni shivers in fear of that terrible memory that William went inside his throat and went inside his stomach.

"Yeah, Sam told me about the whole thing and I'm getting the feeling that he and Haruka are getting involved somehow."

"Oh?"

"Well, Haruka died in a car accident. She and her brother had a bad relationship with their father; her brother was always an F student. Also, Sam was a priest before…and he lied about the whole time traveling, making me telling everyone that also to make him interesting. But he died by drowning in a ship crash."

"How did Haruka and Sam meet?"

"Well, she came out of nowhere one day and when their eyes met, it was just that dumb true love thing that happens."

"You mean like you and me?"

"Well, I always have a blindfold on and that causes some minor problems for me and you…"

"Uh, we should get ready for the meeting today. We need new plans for the war and stuff…"

"Uh, yeah! We should!"

…

Alice and Mitsukuni ran into the meeting room where Kyouya and all the groups are planning for their next attack for tonight.

"Okay, what did I miss?"

"Well, we're planning to attack tomorrow," Sam said. "We'll depart at dawn the next day where we'll take them at the element of surprise. With the information that William got for us, we'll be able to hide here, here and here." Sam points out all the main hideouts for them all.

"Good, element of surprise makes it good for us to fight Him."

"But Alice, should we send out troops to see if it's safe?"

"We can't risk our people to go and get them endangered. So I'll get dummies to attack there randomly and see what he does to them. Everyone, we'll be leaving soon so we should get comfortable for the rest of the day until then."

And so, Sam along with all the boys and girls leaving the earthy room to do whatever they want to do for now. Kyouya and the boys decided that ever since they have stayed in this dirt of a maze home, they all never got the chance to explore it at all. So each of them decided to spilt up and report on what they found out for the next couple of hours, and all of this came from Tamaki since he wanted everyone including himself to forget the harsh times they had…

The twins went to the down corridors with the light of the torches guiding their way to this one particular room that caught their eye, so when they went inside…they moved back slowly and soon started running away. It was because that was the bathroom for girls. When they made it out of that unnecessary place, they saw another room which leads to the mini library. But when they went inside, they only saw five books on a shelf in the middle of the room; Hikaru saw a person hiding in the dark corner of the tiny room and decided to go over to him. but that was when that person got up and glared at him with illness in his eyes, he looks like he is dead with a black book in his hand, the boy soon leaves the room without a word or even a speck of breathe that should have swept the room. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and shrugged at each other.

Meanwhile, Kyouya is looking around the place, but secretly he wished that Tamaki did not set him and the others on this useless quest when they all could be just training most of the day out. But that was when Kyouya heard something playing inside a room, so he follows the music until he made it to the end of the corridor; he looked over to the left and saw a group of hippies sitting on the ground with smiles all over their faces. _How could they be smiling when this whole place is a dead beat world? _One hippie took notice of him, he has long black hair with his eyes shut closed and he wore just baggy pants of light brown and a white shirt with flowery patterns all over with so many colors that it made Kyouya mentally barf. The boy gets up and asked him if he wanted to join them to sing some songs for a while, Kyouya would have refused when the hippie started wailing songs from David Bowie with the guitar. Kyouya wanted to close his ears because of this and it was just too painful to hear it, but he did not want to be rude towards the boy. Once he finally stopped to his relief, the boy told him that he should sing. He even gave him an intro of what song he wanted him to do. When he was done, it was his turn but Kyouya decided to make up some words for his version of the song.

Hey, hey father

Give me money

Hey, hey mother (x2)

I can't live without money!

Draw a circle, that's the Earth  
Look closely, that's the Earth  
Might that be the Earth  
I am Kyouya

The people looked at him confusingly; he starts to walk away with a frumpish smirk to himself since he finally got them confused.

…

"So, what have we learnt today?" Tamaki asked everyone eagerly as he lies on his bed.

"A creepy person is in the library,"

"I sang with creepy hippies."

"Nothing."

"Well, at least we killed a couple of hours, right?"

{They only killed twenty minutes}

…

After more agonizing hours that drew nothing but tension for all them as they waited to get inside the grounds of Him. The battleground looked more dangerous than they expected, the whole place is guarded with Shadows of all different shapes and sizes that are all once human but fell into the darkness, but that does not matter because what came out of the army is none other than Him himself, he is still in his human form however to the surprise of Alice. He stared at all of them, thinking of wonderful things that he will be doing to them once he destroys them all and takes them deep into the darkness of hell. Alice walks forward, she stares straight at him and opened her mouth to say something.

"Your rain of evil is over, Him," she spoke clear to him. "Just surrender and give us Utopia, we mean you no harm if you carry on with this."

"Ha! Like hell I will," he shouted back at her. "I'm going to have what could be the best war of my life, with Partway and Haruhi gone, nothing can stop me from becoming truly immortal once the eclipse starts!" he looks up, soon everyone does and the eclipse sadly came just in time.

"Fine, you leave me no choice…." Alice glances at Mitsukuni. "Mitsukuni, try to get piss when I tell you to, okay?"

Mitsukuni nodded with understanding, but then, a loud laughter of some kind came out of nowhere with a large cannon ball flying up in the air and hits one of the Shadow troops with a large explosion!

"Bitches love cannons,"

Soon, everyone turned their heads and all gasped…they moved away to show…Tawny!

"Tawny!"

"Don't forget us, too!"

Rosalie, Bisetsu, Michele and Hiyori came out behind Tawny and the boys stared at them with some tears coming out of their eyes…

"Any room for one more?" a familiar voice said from behind.

Bisetsu and the rest moved more away to show…Haruhi.

"Ha-Haruhi…" Tamaki is in the brink of tears; his croaking voice can show his happiness.

"This-this is impossible!" Him shouted with fear. "How did this-"

"It's too late, Him," Alice shouted, removing her blindfold to show her cold blue eyes. "We won since we have them on our side, so give up."

Him is pissed, he cannot believe that he was defeated so quickly like this, but he rose himself up into the air and cackles more deviously. He shouted at them saying that the more is the merrier for their final battle together in the eclipse.

"Well, we want to sing something for everyone before we battle this one last time!" Michele shouted to him.

Him groaned, "Fine, you can sing but it can't be too long!"

Tawny suddenly popped up with a guitar.

"Oh, if I was a Mexican hot dog-"but Bisetsu snatched her guitar and hits it on her head.

"Not _that _song. This song." Hiyori took out a small miniaturize jukebox and when she pushed play, some music starts to play. Soon, the girls all got together and they looked up to Him, knowing that they will defeat him no matter what will come their way.

_We were just humans that were made by a very demonic God.  
Our creations were known as a miracle…of magic  
inside us all, there's a missing part, something that you can't simply create.  
It is a thing we all call 'love' a true gift for us  
in our world_

_One hundred years slowly passed __us__ by.  
Throughout that time, __we were __all alone with no one by __our __side.  
__We ghosts __have just one wish to share, one small hope.  
Who was the__ one that noticed us all?__  
And why did __they have to go and no longer be with us__  
__Just to protect our terrible unfair life…_

_Now this __heart of ours slowly start to pain us when they were gone__  
why do __we __see all these tears falling from __our__ eyes?  
__We are all __shaking and I__ myself am__ trembling, __we__ hear __our__ voice it's wavering.  
Is this what __God__ made just for me? __Our very own true love?_

_And now I know how happiness feels.  
And how this sadness in me seems so surreal.  
And now I understand what it means me.  
Ah, ah, ah~_

_Now we__ finally __see the whole __reason I was built in this world.  
It must have been sad for __H__im, lonely and alone.  
__But we will remember the girls in our memory_

_And finally make it to Utopia, even though they are forever lonely._

_We now __can sing now the purest melodies.  
__We all __dedicate my song to you._

_Thank you, __our love_

_Thank you, our love_

_Even though you __all __are gone, you have shown __us __the __bright __light.  
Thank you for everything you've done in my life.  
Thank you for the many days that we spent together.  
__We w__ill sing of you __all __forever._

"That's all?"

"Well, then how would we be able to take all of your Shadows?"

Him looked down, no Shadows are under him at all! How did they do this? it was actually simple, Haruhi made sure that time became slow with her knowledge of magic. When he was distracted, all of the ghosts started attacking them without Him even noticing at all the he is the one who lost. Him pulled his hair, furious of what has happened to his army to have them all fallen like this. All of the Shadows dissolved like oil into the ground, he let out a terrifying scream and then he suddenly dives down towards Alice to finally kill her. But then, a large light suddenly appeared to them all, blocking his attack to Alice as she and the rest stared at the ball of light.

….

When everyone woke up from their slumber, they all found themselves on the ground while someone is facing them down from above. When Tawny looked up, she saw four people up in the air to see them all wearing masks and cloaks. All around them is nothing but white lights that flooded the room like heaven, but everyone paid their attention to the cloaked people who looked at them with stern looks in their eyes.

"Oh…nap time," she mumbled to herself and sleeps again when Bisetsu punched her in the head to get up for them.

"Who are they?"

"I know them," Alice said in an annoyed way. "They are the Court."

"They're the Court?"

"If you're going to talk to them, don't bother because they cannot make any communication unless in Latin."

The one person who is the smallest and youngest flows down and whispers something to Alice.

"She said that Him is gone…"

"What happened?"

"The light got to him and he's dead, but we need a sacrifice still. Haruhi?"

"I'm ready."

"No!" Tamaki shouted, going to her side. "I don't want you to die."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine…but the problem is that everyone must forget about Utopia,"

"What? But, we worked so hard for this and-"

"Also, Partway will not become the Court after all because of being killed in war."

"Not my fault that that meteorite hit me," Rosalie mumbled to Haruhi.

Haruhi went to everyone one by one, they all formed a long line and Haruhi looks at them with soft brown eyes. Bisetsu was first, Haruhi hugged her tightly and Bisetsu said never to be afraid of dying. Tawny looked at her and looked like she was going to cry, but she wiped them quickly and gently punched Haruhi on the arm. Hiyori was short but she given Haruhi the biggest hug she has ever given to anyone. Michele only asked for a fist bump, saying she does not want to cry while giving Haruhi the hug she would have given to her. Soon, the boys of the once great Host club all flooded in and soon everyone formed a great big group hug that even Alice joined in as well. Tamaki stood at the back, not wanting to shed tears in front of her, but Haruhi knew that he should do it…so she went up to him and when her arms were wrapped up to him, she pulled him closer to kiss him that made all the girls scream in confusion. They all thought that she preferred someone that was not an idiot, but they knew secretly that Tamaki could be the best match for her.

"Come on, don't make me wait any longer…" Alice said to Haruhi.

Mitsukuni looked down, knowing this might be the last time that he will ever see Alice again. But she went up to him, and then she suddenly slapped him!

"That's for not calling me Justice!" then she quickly pulled him to her and gave him a French kiss. "And that's for loving a person like me."

"I didn't know Justice like small boys," Hiyori said.

"Not the time, Hiyori…" everyone said to her.

The Court lowered down, the tallest male wore a dark blue cloak with his black mask that covered his face. The tallest woman wore only a light green cloak and a light green mask while the smallest one just wore pure scarlet red for a cloak and her mask is lighter red. The youngest boy with a light blue cloak and white mask went in front to Alice; he said something in Latin and Alice nodded to him. Alice looked up to Haruhi and she looks down.

"You know, I'm gonna miss arguing you…"

"Same here…wait, what about-"

"Riku? He's gone, I don't know where but he left when the war ended…"

Alice brought out a small knife from her pocket, Haruhi took out a small knife as well and in a flash they stabbed each other…

…

"So…what happens now?" Tamaki asked, everyone went back into the Partway café, tired of the 'adventure' they all had with each other.

"I…don't know…" Kyouya and Bisetsu said in union.

"WHAT? _THE _BISETSU DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO?" Tawny shouted with confusion, everyone looked at Bisetsu, she should have an idea of some kind, right?

"Kyouya, can I talk with you for a minute?" Bisetsu asked, Kyouya nodded and they both went upstairs.

"Hikaru, can I have a word with you?"

"Kaoru, let's go…"

"Takashi…"

Soon, everyone left the Partway café finally…only living one sad person who is grieving about Haruhi…

_To be continued…?_


	23. END

Hope everyone liked the last one because this one…is the end. And there's lots of talking...shit for us all.

Please enjoy what could be the final chapter of _Girls of Partway Café_

_The end_

"Bisetsu, I missed you so much…"

Bisetsu and Kyouya are inside the attic, Bisetsu did not want to face Kyouya because she has something very important that she must tell him. she knew he will not like it once she says so, but hopefully he will finally understand her decision on what she must do.

"Kyouya…I have to go…"

"Hmm?"

"I mean…I have to leave, like leave Partway."

"What?"

"I understand your feelings and I must go,"

"But…no…" he is completely shattered about this, what could he do to change her mind?

"Kyouya, I promise that we'll meet in the future, just I have to go and I want to know if you'll let me go."

"No, I can't! Please, just stay with me and we can live together forever! I won't allow this, I won't!"

Bisetsu backs away slowly, "Please, Kyouya…I want to do this."

"But haven't you thought about how I'll feel?"

"Yes, and I can tell because this is true love that you're speaking of. I…I thought that not having this café was a good idea until I met Mrs. Fujioka who changed my whole point of view to it. Soon, I made great friends and ended up falling in love with you even more for the past months. So, please allow me to go, okay?"

Kyouya walks up to Bisetsu, she looks up to him and he suddenly hugs her tightly around his arms.

"Don't you ever forget the nickname I given you," he said. "When you or someone say it, I'll find you as soon as possible." Bisetsu lowers her head gently in his chest to feel something dripping on her hair.

When she looked up, she saw him in tears for the very first time. Outside the sun is setting, the whole room is a glinting orange color as her finally dark blue eyes stare at his dark black eyes.

"Don't cry, it's not like you…" soon, she found herself crying as well. "Well…I'm off, Kyou-bear."

"I'll find you," he said to her. "I promise…"

Kyouya lets her go, she walks backwards to still see him for the very last time as her fountain pen tattoo starts to glow brilliantly and her whole body is dissolved into a bright light. But then, she muttered something and when Kyouya was about to stop her to see what she said, she disappeared for the last time. He may never see her again.

"Bisetsu…"

…

"Rosalie, look!" Hikaru points at the old shed as the sun sets down in a bright orange color.

Hikaru and Rosalie raced to the shed, looking at it as if it has been so long since they last seen this elderly memory from the time they went on their first date together.

"You know, we could've made love here…" Rosalie blushed at that thought as she goes inside the shed. Hikaru follows her inside.

"I didn't want you to do it," he said, making her look up at him. "I knew that…that you wouldn't like doing something too soon, so I controlled myself not to do it."

"Hikaru…I'm sorry for making you suffer-"

"Come on, it's the old past. Now since Him is gone, we can go and live our lives in peace, right?"

"Well…I'm not going to be staying here anymore."

"Wait, what?"

"It's true," she said as she touches her spot where her tattoo is planted. "I soon learnt that this tattoo represents my chance to live another life someday. Maybe it might mean that I'll be able to go and work in Partway again. But what I do know is that…we'll never see each other again."

"Co-come on," he stuttered nervously. "I mean, we're free to do whatever we want and-"

"Hikaru, this is what I want to do. I know you might not understand, but I want to live a happier life where I could have a family again, only better than my old one. I was an orphan for a long time, slaving myself away to help but never complained at all. So, please come with me!"

"No…I can't," he said. "I…I don't want to lose you!"

"Then do this for me so I can move on," she plead. "Do this so I can go and have no regrets at all."

Hikaru suddenly tackles her into a large hug with tears spreading down his face, he could not believe that he is going to lose her all over again as she hugs him back.

"Thank you…for loving me," she said. "I love you."

"Rosalie, I…I lo-"but then he could no longer feel her…she disappeared. Tears just came strolling down on his face, he hugged himself pitifully and shouted out her name. "ROSALIE!"

…

Kaoru, Hiyori and Tawny are now upstairs on top of the roof as they could hear the cries from the park that belonged to Hikaru from afar.

"Looks like Hikaru's upset…"

"He'll get over it once he crosses over like us. Are you sure you don't want Tawny, Kaoru?"

"Hey, he can have me if you ever dumb him. Which I really hope it doesn't happen…"

"Let's just go, we should see our brand new world."

Tawny and Hiyori looked at him with a big smile. "Okay." They said, and soon they all disappeared, what they left on that rooftop is just a little flower petal that soon flew away from the large gust of wind.

…

"Takashi…"

"Michelle…"

That was when Michelle suddenly hits Takashi on the foot for what he had done to her for the past, but then she suddenly hugged him tightly. In their private little place which is the backyard of the café is where they hid from everyone, so they could talk more silently. The sun has finally set and only

"Are you sure about this?" she asked him quietly.

"I'm sure…I'll be waiting."

Michelle lets him go and looks up to him, her small tattoo starts to glow and she glows along as well. And soon, she is no longer in front of him as he walks away with silent tears strolling down his face until he went inside to see Tamaki talking to someone. He backs away to spy on them quietly, he could tell that Tamaki is talking to someone, and when Takashi blinked…he could see Haruhi with a white aura all around her as she smiles at him sweetly.

"IT's time to go, Tamaki…"

Tamaki only nodded quickly, Haruhi got up from her chair and took out her hand which was filled by the hand of Tamaki. They both raced away, into the bright light that finally came before them, but Takashi did not follow them as they went into the light. When he knows his time is ready, he will go along with the rest. But then, he realized that Mitsukuni is no longer here…where could he be?

_The end_

Anime: HOLY SHIT I FINISHED IT AFTER ALL!

Evil Anime: Don't get your hopes too high, you got special endings to make.

Anime: Yeah, I hope everyone will like-HETALIA!

Tamaki: Uh, you're excused.

Evil Anime: What have I told you? Stop watching so much Hetalia!

Anime: YOU'LL NEVER STOP ME! *I start to run into the sun set as my evil twin chases me*

Tamaki: Hopefully we'll be back in story stuff soon. Until then, good- *THEN I HIT HIM WITH A STICK ACROSS THE DISTANCE!*

Anime: Goodbye for now! :)


	24. Ending 1

I hope everyone liked this story!

Please enjoy this first ending for Haruhi, Tamaki, Bisetsu and Kyou-bear!

Kyouya: What did you just call me?

I-I mean Kyouya!

_Partway Café_

"Hey, Haruhi!"

Haruhi looks over to her shoulder and saw Tamaki waving to her, she smiles to him and the winds of the city blew her long brown hair with bangs as she walks towards him. She wore a pink skirt with a yellow button shirt and has a well-known Gucci khaki colored bag that Tamaki bought for her. Tamaki smiles at her with a touch of goofiness that Haruhi loves so much, they both walked down the sidewalk together as they shopped for many commoner goods they wanted.

"I can't believe it's spring again," Haruhi said, amazed while looking at a cherry blossom hairclip.

"It felt like years when we were dead,"

"Yep, but what do you think everyone is doing?"

"I have no idea; hopefully we'll see them in Partway café for our brunch."

Haruhi and Tamaki left the shop that sell nothing but cheap goods, the streets started to flood with many people that walked around aimlessly for something.

"Where do you think Alice and Mitsukuni are?"

"They left for Utopia,"

"Wait, I thought-"

"She lied, she apparently wanted that place for herself and a special someone." Haruhi went through her bag and took something out; it is a postcard that has fancy cursive writing that said 'Utopia.'

Tamaki took the post card and examines it, it said…

_Dear Fujioka,_

_I'm at Utopia finally for a few centuries break, Mitsukuni is with me and we're having a great time together. I'm still made that people in there never call me Justice, but I think I like my real name after all, just need to get used to it. How's everyone doing and how's Riku? I heard that after Riku returned, he got hit by a train and is your nicer brother. I have to write another time because Mitsukuni and I are having our five year anniversary together, see ya! :) _

_Love, Alice/Justice_

"We could've went to Utopia this whole time and now we're in this stupid world…" he grunted, he turned the card to see Mitsukuni grew seriously tall like him and has an adult Alice in his arms as they hugged in the sunset. Her hair looks longer while her eyes turned lighter like the ocean, only brighter.

"It wouldn't be Utopia for me if you're not there, Tamaki," Haruhi said to him, tilting her head on her shoulder.

Tamaki looks down at her with a smile and when he glanced up, he saw Kyouya waiting at the entrance of the Partway café. Kyouya wondered why he let Tamaki take him into this place, it may look fancy, but he rather go to somewhere more…elegant than this place. When Tamaki and Haruhi made it to him, they all went inside the café. They looked inside as they walked in, they saw white walls with pictures hanging up on the walls of the café before it, elegant chairs and tables all sat by very wealth costumers. Flowers are all in their pots which mostly all of them are just roses, but lilies and violets are inside as well.

"Me and Haruhi will look for a place to sit," Tamaki said and he leaves Kyouya alone at the entrance.

Kyouya looked behind and saw a chair; he sits down at the red leather chair and waits for them but heard someone talking while going inside the café.

"Bisetsu, you have done such a magnificent job on the bills," a lady said to Bisetsu as she carries all of the documents she needs for the next finical bills.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fujioka," she said politely. Why does Kyouya feel like…he knew her?

"Please, you don't have to be so uptight," Mrs. Fujioka said. "Be more outgoing like Haruhi, maybe you should find yourself a boyfriend."

Bisetsu blushed and looks away, "I-I have no time for such things."

Mrs. Fujioka was about to go inside when she saw Kyouya looking at her.

"BISETSU, SEXY GUY AT TWO O'CLOCK!"

Bisetsu jumps up with fear and found herself dropping all of her papers, Mrs. Fujioka ran away as Bisetsu starts collecting all of the documents for the café. Kyouya did not plan on helping her…but something told him that he should, so he got down on his knees and stars picking them all up. Bisetsu looks up at Kyouya with her black contacts and flushes a little; she starts grabbing all of her papers and saw the last on the ground. When she reached for it, Kyouya was also going to pick it up when their hands accidently touched each other.

"Uh, I apologize for what I did," Bisetsu said nervously as she takes the page off the ground.

"No worries, just be more careful next time," he said to her. "See you later, Bisetsu."

"Okay…uh, thanks Kyou-bear."

Kyouya was about to go in but stopped in shock, he starts to feel like memories of some kind…they started flooding in his mind uncontrollably and the only thing he could see is Bisetsu all over them.

"How…did you know my nickname?"

"I-I am so sorry, I should've-"but then Kyouya ran up to her and hugged her, making her drop her papers again.

"Bisetsu, it's me, Kyouya," he said with relief. "Don't you remember? I remember about Alice, Him, the sewer and everything! I remember how you always beat up Taw and-and-"

"Kyouya…Kyouya, is that really you?" Bisetsu found herself starting to cry and hugging him back.

"It's me, Bisetsu…I'm so glad to see you again."

Kyouya and Bisetsu found themselves hugging each other in front of the inside entrance, people passed by and looked at them with confusion. But they did not care; they finally remember everything about each other and feel happy being together again. Mrs. Fujioka, Haruhi and Tamaki are hiding behind the corner and shared each other with big smiles together…they finally found their Partway café again, but all they need is a joker, a singer and a bartender…

_Fin _


	25. Ending 2

Hope everyone liked the story!

Please enjoy this ending for Rosalie.

_Shed_

"I'm so late!"

Rosalie is rushing inside the park, she has been asleep under a tree for so long that she forgotten she has an interview with a flower shop today. She has been looking for a job for the past week, so far luck has not been on her side for so long and she hopes that soon she will get a job on time. Rosalie wore a short pink platted skirt with a white t-shirt that has a large purple butterfly in the front. That was when she heard her phone vibrating in her skirt pocket, so she picks it up while continuing to run faster.

"Excuse, but you are too late for the interview."

Then the lady hung up when Rosalie stopped to try and answer, but it was too late. Yet another job interview failed because of her failing alarm clock acting stupid as usual. She puts her phone away in her pocket and looks around, lost and worried about getting out of this park. Rosalie starts walking around the park, confused and hoping that she might find herself out of here in no time.

"Maybe…if I climbed up on a tree, I could find a way out,"

Rosalie looked around to find a tall tree to start climbing; she saw a large oak tree giving shade to an old shed that made Rosalie become interested for some reason. But first, she got over to the oak tree and starts climbing up with her sandals making floppy noises at every step she takes. Rosalie made it to the top, some leaves got in her hair and when she looked up, she only saw the side walk with people walking by.

"So much for that idea…"

"Hey, are you insane?" someone shouted from down below.

Rosalie gasped, "Is that you, God?"

"Look down…" the voice sounded irritated.

When Rosalie looked down, she felt her foot suddenly slip and she starts falling down!

….

Rosalie woke up in a hurry; she thought that today was her interview until she realized in that moment that she missed it. She thought she was in her room and went back to the ground, only to sneeze loudly that made the person who is inside jump in horror.

"That scared me!" the boy said to her, he glared at her with his golden eyes.

"I-I'm sorry,"

"Next time, I'm not saving you," he clarified, brushing his aurban hair back.

"Th-thank you for helping me…I'm Rosalie, what's-"

"Do you have to know?"

"Um, if you don't mind…"

The boy looked at her, not caring what he might do or not but finally told her his name…Hikaru.

"That's a very handsome name, Hikaru. Do you mind me calling you Hika-chan?"

Hikaru glared at her again, irritation is written all over his face and she quickly knew that she should have not asked.

"Why were you up at that tree?"

"I was trying to find a way out of the park and found myself here, in this old shed."

"Hey, you happen to be talking my private hang out that I graciously let you in. I would've let you in that baking sun or let some guys take you."

"You seem…scary…"

Hikaru became more irritated, but he tries not to show it to Rosalie since this is his first time letting a girl in his shed. When he opened his mouth to say something, he and her heard thunder coming for outside and could hear the pounding rain coming out.

Hikaru groaned and took a small bucket, "Here, take it."

Rosalie took it but is confused; Hikaru said that she should help not having leaks by getting some of the water in the bucket. Hikaru gets up and covers one whole on top of the roof with duct tape while he holds his small green bucket to get some leaking water inside the bucket. Soon, she found herself trying to get water in the small buckets. Hikaru helps her out by taping the whole while she goes to the other leaks to get the water inside. After a few minutes, they got the whole place taped up with no water getting insdie.

"You know how to tape, Hikaru,"

"You know how to be on the lookout for leaks,"

They looked at each other and they started laughing, but that was when Rosalie backed away a little and trips on one of the buckets. Hikaru was about to help her up when he slips from the puddle of water to nearly land on top of Rosalie.

"I-I'm sorry!" they both stuttered in union.

"Wait…you wouldn't happen to know Partway, right?"

"Yeah, it's the most popular café ever, why do you ask?"

"I…thought you work there,"

"No, I highly doubt they-"but her eyes shot up with shock, she felt like she remembered something about him, as if he was in her life before. "Hikaru…?"

"Yeah?"

"Hikaru!" then she found herself pulling up and kissed him, he became shocked but felt a sting in his brain. Once they release their kiss, Hikaru looks down and remembers everything.

"Rosalie, is that really you?"

"Yes, it's really me!"

They both hugged each other, kissing more hard at each other.

…

"Rosalie, are you okay?" Hikaru asked as he puts on his shirt.

"It's okay, I'm all right." Rosalie told him, putting on her shirt as well.

"Sorry that I…uh-"

"Don't worry, I was ready the whole time," Rosalie then looks down at her stomach. "And I'll be ready for our baby."

"What do you want to name the baby?" he hugs her behind and smells her skin.

"If it's a girl, I thought about Sarah and if it's a boy, he'll be Hikaru,"

"That's sweet, but I want our girl to be Rosalie…"

Rosalie giggles and they both kissed again.

_Fin _


	26. Ending 3

Hope everyone liked the last ending!

Please enjoy this ending for Michelle and for our good friends, Tawny and Hiyori!

_Beer & Songs_

"Welcome, stranger!" a man shouted at Takashi who went inside the tavern.

Takashi is inside the tavern, he looks around to see many people getting themselves drunk and having a good time. Takashi walks up to the counter where a girl is seen cleaning a light glass when she took a glance at the freakishly tall person.

"What'll it be?"

"Anything that's strong,"

The girl raises an eyebrow; she could tell right away that he is not the right age.

"May I see your ID?"

Takashi did not resist and gives her his driver license he got five days ago, apparently he is the right age to drink…but since the law stated you must be now twenty-one in order to drink, she suggested him to drink something else that does not have alcohol. So he just ordered some water instead, that was when a drunken man slips to the counter and asked the girl to give him some vodka, but she told him that they ran out of it. The man really is drunk, he looked pissed at her and seems like he was going to reach out to her, but Takashi grabbed his hand and painfully squeezes it to make sure the man knows that he should stay away from her. The man decided to leave the tavern, upset and drunk as ever.

"You could've let me handle it," she said to him, giving him the glass of water.

Takashi reached for it but accidentally touched her hand, that spark of suddenness felt through both of their veins as they looked at each other.

"Is that you…Michelle?"

"Ta-Takashi…you…IDIOT!" that was when she suddenly punched him right in the face as she jumps out of the counter and storms to him. "HOW COULD YOU BE DRINKING IN A TIME LIKE THIS? WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO THE ASSHOLE I KNEW BEFORE? IF WE WEREN'T HERE, I'D BEAT YOU SO HARD THAT YOUR BALLS WILL BE SHIT!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chanted over and over to her as he gets down on his knees. That was when she pulled his ear and drags him away outside of the tavern.

"Dear, what has gotten Michelle in such a manner?" her mother asked her husband who smirked to himself.

"That, my dear, is true love…"

_True love my big, fat ass…_The mother thought to herself.

…

Hiyori is in the park, walking around sadly to herself, it has been many years since she has left her spirit life and became a human once again. she could feel the cold breeze in the air as she sniffs the wildflowers the blossomed in the green bushes, she felt like singing a song but tried to keep quiet since so many people constantly want to hear her sing more. Hiyori stopped a little; she starts to hum her tune until she finally sings.

_ I made a wish on a star_

_And I came so very far…in this world_

_I start to sink down_

_I could no longer feel the light ground,_

_But "It's nice to meet you…"_

_Then I found you all alone in this sad world_

_And you are the one_

_I know this, I'll walk with you_

_Yet the horror comes and goes so fast in this life_

_I truly fell in love_

_This world has this forgotten a piece known as love_

_But our love will soar high above_

_Although I love you, you met someone who soon became…my foe_

_What was forgotten is that you could not show this…a love that is so low_

_Now I know I must pass on _

_You said you will see me one day soon_

_Who do you think you are trying to fool?_

_I venture forth in this sad reality _

_And sadness is in a knot in my heart_

_If only you saw the shame you brought to me,_

_You might finally see _

_I'm done with you, but that is my brain talking to me right about now_

_Maybe one day, we'll see each other soon, just not now_

_What the Prince wanted was another excuse_

_For his sake, I refused _

_And he looked up to me with a bright smile_

_Oh, it has been such a while_

_Yet the horror comes and goes so fast in this life_

_I truly fell in love_

_This world has this forgotten a piece known as love_

_But our love will soar high above_

_The foe, although thought she won, was really wrong_

_And soon she was long gone_

_Neither love nor pain can take you away from me_

_Now you finally see how much I care you_

_One day, I'll see you fall in love with me_

_And I'll know our love is very true_

_I made a wish on a star_

_And I came so very far…in this world_

_I start to sink down_

_I could no longer feel the light ground_

_But-_

But then, at that very moment where she was going to finally stop her beautiful singing, she saw him…he is waiting under a tree and that was when he looked at her.

"I found you, Hiyori…" Kaoru said with a smile.

Hiyori starts to cry a little, she decided to sing her last words…

_It's nice to meet you…_

Kaoru went towards her in a hurry and picked her up into a large hug, they finally found each other again. And nothing was going to stop them.

"WAIT!" someone shouted from behind; when they looked back…they saw Tawny running away with a bunch of angry bulls that have bells ringing in their necks. Hiyori was suddenly swept off her feet into a bridal style way and Kaoru starts to run away.

"Guys, what's up?"

"What did you do?" Kaoru asked, breathless.

"Oh, well, I was going to the bathroom and-"

"Never mind…" Hiyori and Kaoru said sadly, what are they going to do with her?

_The end_

_Thank you all for reading this._


End file.
